30 Day Challenge
by Sky Blue Hunter's Soul
Summary: A 30-Day NSFW challenge I found via Tumblr. I went for it. The main pairing, referenced through almost all the chapters, is established Marinka- MakoRinHaru. The Marinka will be divided into sub-pairs most chapters. NSFW/Highly Adult Content/Threesomes/BoyxBoy RinHaru, MakoHaru, MakoRin, Marinka
1. Chapter 1

**9. Against the wall- MakoRin**

Rin grunts as his back hits the wall but he doesn't complain, can't complain when Makoto latches on to his neck and bites. Instead he groans and throws his head back, nails digging into the brunette's broad shoulders because _fuck_ that feels so good..! Makoto's cradling his legs over one arm and is perfectly happy with the way they've wrapped around his waist, the other hand pressing two fingers deep into the redhead, and it's the solid press of hips against hips that keeps Rin pinned to the wall.

"Ah, fuck, Mako-!" He gasps, twitching as the brunette crooks his fingers and brushes that spot inside him that makes him see stars.

"Soon, Rin," the older boy purrs in his ear.

"Nn-! I don't know how much longer-"

"You'll hold out." And it's both a promise and a warning and it sends a shudder racing down the redhead's spine.

A third finger breaches him and Rin grits his teeth. He's bright red, he knows it, but Makoto chuckles and kisses him.

"Ah, Rinrin, so cute."

Rin trembles as the brunette preps him and it's only once Makoto pulls out and takes firm hold of his hips that he dares to lower his head and open his eyes again.  
Rin doesn't know how Makoto can have that smile make him melt in the bedroom and yet be completely platonic outside it. He's just chalked it up to being one of those Makoto mysteries and-  
He cries out as the brunette makes the initial thrust inside, not having expected the movement, and Makoto stops at once, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Are you all right?" The echo of his normal ever-present worry forces Rin to blink away the tears and nod.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just... I didn't expect it. Keep going."

Trailing kisses and nips down Rin's jaw Makoto jerks his hips in small increments, determined not to hurt his lover, and the breathy little groans he gets in reply are so sensual his head spins. Not many people would guess Rin's so soft in the bedroom... for Makoto, at least.  
Rin's panting against the brunette's neck by the time Makoto's fully imbedded. Green eyes catch watery red and he kisses away a stray tear.

"All right?" He asks again.

His response this time is just a nod; Rin can't trust his voice anymore. Makoto pulls out and thrusts back in within one deft movement and Rin grits his teeth and his head falls back for a second time, raking his nails down Makoto's back as he struggles not to moan.

"Rinrin," the brunette murmurs. His voice is little more than a husky groan by now and the redhead reflexively twitches and closes his legs a bit tighter around his friend's waist, pressing the brunette even deeper.

"Mako... Move." The command is shaky but _there_ and Makoto obeys.

He rocks his hips against Rin and the redhead gasps sharply. Makoto sets a maddening pace- not too slow, not too fast- and Rin's fast losing it, unable to keep even his tenuous grip on his sanity for much longer.  
If Makoto is upset by how quickly Rin comes he doesn't say anything; he just thrusts harder, fills the younger so completely Rin can't breathe, and a few whole minutes later (the redhead almost feels like he's shaking apart) Makoto muffles his release with a bite to Rin's shoulder.  
They pant together, breathing each others' air, until Makoto smiles his smile and Rin rolls his eyes and they share a slow gentle kiss. Rin would untangle himself from Makoto's embrace but for the fact that he's fairly certain his limbs have turned to jelly and if it weren't for those strong arms holding him up and the wall at his back he would be a puddle on the floor.  
Makoto kisses his nose and Rin grumbles a weak complaint and turns his head. The brunette laughs and Rin flushes because he LOVES that laugh.

"Love you, Rinrin."

He rolls his eyes and his flush deepens. "...yeah, yeah, you too... Mako-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

The characters I'm using for my own amusement here, sadly, do not belong to me but to the wonderful KyoAni. I'm learning, I'm learning! This one was a request from one of the friends I dumped these silly little drabbles on before they convinced me to expand to the rest of the written world. She wanted RinHaru so here you go! Next is MakoHaru, then a Marinka~!

** 5. Blowjob- RinHaru**  
Haru tried to calm his breathing. He did. But Rin was far too good at this (he didn't want to think of why) and every gentle scrape of wickedly sharp teeth over too-sensitive skin sent him reeling.

"Rin!" He gasped, twisting his fingers deeper in crimson hair, and his hips jerked.

Red eyes glared up at him and with a slightest adjustment of pressure those pointed teeth pricked a warning across his erection.

"Sorry," the black-haired boy panted.

A lackadaisical shrug was the answer to that and Rin's mouth descended again. Haru arched, breathing hard, and brought a hand to his mouth. He bit down on his wrist. It hurt but the hurt was good and gave him something better to concentrate on over the _hot_ and the _wet_ and _oh god his tongue_-!

"Rin," Haru allowed himself to whimper. "Rin, wait."

The redhead swallowed and the black-haired boy tensed as a tremor wracked his body.

"Can't stop," Rin purred after pulling away. He grinned down at Haruka as he panted. "Mako will be home any minute now, don't you wanna be ready for him?"

Haru mentally cursed the redhead up and down but physically he simply spread his legs in invitation. A lazy triumphant smirk stretched across sharp teeth.

"Thought so."

* * *

It was tribute to Rin's skill that he had normally-stoic Haru breathing hard and rocking his hips restlessly before a further five minutes had passed.

Haru had both hands grasping red locks and had stopped trying to be quiet. It was too much effort.

"Ri-_nnnn_-! Rin! Rin, I'm..."

With a tortuously slow lick up the underside of his arousal- following a throbbing vein- that made Haru's toes curl and his eyes roll back Rin popped his mouth off his length. With a grin he slurped up a stray drop of precome and kissed the weeping slit.

"Close?" The redhead purred calmly like the monster he was.

Haru had obediently let soft strands of sanguine flow through his fingers as Rin's head got further away and now they were fisted in the bedsheets. "Yes," he gritted out.

Rin cocked his head. "Wanna wait for Makoto?"

"What..." The black-haired boy growled between gasps, "Do you think?"  
The redhead smirked again, a flash of dangerous teeth, and examined the sight Haru made.  
Chest heaving, face pinked, whole frame tense as he hovered on the brink of orgasm... He was beautiful.

"I think Makoto snoozes he loses."

* * *

It didn't take much to finish Haru off- hard suction and a slightly rougher scrape of his teeth and Haru groaned and bucked and spilled down the redhead's throat. Rin smiled, swallowing with barely a thought, and luxuriated in the debauched picture a strung-out Haru made.

"Hey, I'm home- oh."

Half-lidded blue eyes met startled green before green found mischievous red.  
"Your turn," Rin laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

And to round out the trio before the threesome chapter, everyone loves some MakoHaru~ I don't own these characters (except perhaps for that dude who doesn't even get a name, but I don't even like him, so.) because they belong to KyoAni and I love KyoAni for making them!  
**  
16. In public place- MakoHaru**

Makoto bowed deeply. "I'm very sorry. My friend has a condition and he- um. Well, when he sees water he has to soak in it."

The manager didn't look thrilled, scowling with his arms crossed but then again when a twenty-two-year-old man strips his clothes off in five-point-two seconds and dives into your ornamental fish tank only to start catching your fish and showing them to his mortified friend... There were limits.

Makoto bowed again. "It won't happen again, sir."

The man sniffed haughtily. "No, it most certainly will not. You and your friend are furthermore banned from this restaurant. Get him dried off and kindly remove yourself from the premises."

Yet another bow. "Yes, of course, sir."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Haru whispered.

He looked miserable, hunched over on the toilet. He ran a hand agitatedly through damp black hair and refused to make eye contact with his lover.

"Well, I won't lie, I'm disappointed."

Haru flinched.

"But..." Haru's head snapped up when he heard the door lock. Blue eyes widened as he watched Makoto loosening his tie. The brunette fixed him with a smile that made his blood race- genial as always but with a wolfish edge- that typically meant Makoto was about to fuck him senseless.  
But Makoto would never. N-not in a public place. Especially not in a public place where he had just humiliated them both.  
...right?  
And yet Makoto was walking with purpose across the spacious bathroom and pulling off his tie as he did so.

"M-Mako?"

"You owe me now," Makoto purred. "And I intend to collect."

"What-"

But he couldn't speak further because Makoto calmly covered his mouth with the tie and knotted it at the back of the blue-eyed man's head.  
"You're probably going to get loud," Makoto mused, one hand on his chin in thought while the other undid his belt with a butterfly-inducing sensuality. Haru found his eyes glued to the work of those hands as the second went down to pull off the belt and when Makoto chuckled he jumped, realizing he'd been caught staring.

"Soon, Haru." Makoto hummed. He backed Haru into the wall and smiled his usual warm smile that sent a curl of dread and lust through the younger. "Soon," the brunette purred, so close Haru could feel every line and curve and the utter unyielding firmness of Makoto's muscle and god, poor Kou-chan would kill to be Haruka right now, wouldn't she?

* * *

The manager paused, hand about to knock, when he heard the muted cacophony in his bathroom.  
He blinked and put a hand to his mouth in shock- were those two young men fighting? It certainly sounded like they were. The grunting and heavy thudding sounds were very worrisome but... Well, he had already banned them and he certainly didn't want another spectacle in his restaurant... So long as they didn't damage his restroom... With a simpering huff he straightened his waistcoat, turned on his heel, and took his leave.  
And not a moment too soon, because the resounding throaty moan would have made him think twice about the activities occurring in the bathroom.

* * *

Another five minutes later and the two young men walked past him. Well actually, the black-haired one seemed to be limping and he was certainly bruised...  
Regardless, the brown-haired man stepped in front of the manager and bowed and offered, yet again, his effusive apologies.  
The manager lifted his hands to ward off any more and simply requested "Please remove yourselves from my property."  
Makoto offered up one last bow and followed Haru's trail.

* * *

The redhead found the whole debacle hilarious and it took him five minutes to stop laughing and fix Haruka with a teary-eyed smugness and a shit-eating grin.  
"Learned your lesson?"  
The young man on the bed groaned. His ass was still throbbing from Makoto's unrelenting 'punishment' and he was in no mood to deal with his other lover. "Shut up, Rin."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sure I messed up this prompt somehow, but I know _nothing_ about this subject and what I found out was dodgy, so. You get this. I apologize for being slightly late with this, but I felt like crap last night and couldn't bring myself to get the laptop out. As a reward, you'll get another prompt early tomorrow! This is loosely based off a headcanon I found on Tumblr- 'Makoto has two versions of himself in bed: Regular Makoto, and Killer Whale! Makoto...' which was a headcanon presented to the Tumblr NotSafeForSwimming. I loved it and ran with it~!  
Again sorry for discrepancies, I'm floundering worse than Rei with this prompt.

**11. Dom/sub- Marinka**  
"...Haru?"  
"...yeah?"  
"...what... the hell just happened..?"  
"I'm not sure."

It's their third year of high school.  
Things have slowly changed in this odd relationship of theirs. Makoto adapts to being some perfect midway point in their relationship; a checkpoint between Haru's passivity and Rin's force. And the worst part about it was that he was just being himself. He was being what they both wanted all at once. It was just Makoto learning what they wanted, what they liked, and morphing his personality to suit. Which was what made him so irrationally perfect. Dominant Makoto was still himself because once Rin and/or Haru had been reduced to panting, shivering, adoring messes the brunette was the first to get up to clean them and ask them if they were okay and kiss and hug them until they recovered.  
Submissive Makoto was also still himself, just played up: he let them do what they wanted without complaint. With a smile. Careless and loving, even when they were trying their damnedest to wring some incoherency out of him.  
It's completely infuriating because it's Makoto pandering to their wants and their wants alone.  
Rin brings it up late one morning as he leans on the counter and ruminates over a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, Haru."

The black-haired boy at the table looks up from his mackerel breakfast. He doesn't speak but Rin's getting better at the telepathy business too and the redhead just bulls on with his idea.

"Do you know what Makoto likes?" He asks, waving his milky spoon in the air.

"Green curry," Haru replies after a bite without missing a beat and Rin rolls his eyes.

"Even _I_ know that. I mean, like, in bed."

Haru looks confused. "Us?"

Rin glares at the other teen. "I can't tell if you're being serious or an asshole. I don't mean us, I mean, like, a kink. What _really_ turns him on?"

Haru's brow furrows and he slowly switches his gaze from his breakfast to his boyfriend. "I don't know. Makoto doesn't seem like he would have something like that."

Rin snorts and tosses his spoon back into the bowl of milk. "Got that right. He's about as vanilla as they come."

* * *

But niggling curiosity makes them corner the tall brunette.  
Literally.  
They block him against a corner in Haru's entryway, both eyeing him with open interest (Rin on Makoto's right and Haru on his left), and Makoto winces as he looks between them and holds up his hands in surrender.

"Wh-wh-what's wrong, you two?"

Rin's lips pull back across his dangerous teeth in a coy smirk. "Hey Mako... We were wondering. Got any kinks? Any fantasies we should know about?"

"We want you to be happy too, you know." Secretly it makes Rin envious, how easily Haru can talk to Makoto, but then he reminds himself that it's stupid to get jealous. "To enjoy yourself with us. You do, don't you?"

Makoto's so caught up in Haru's almost-sad whine that his brain completely bypasses Rin's question. "I-I do! I really do!" He squawks, in a hurry to soothe because that's what a good mommy does.

"So you don't have kinks?" Rin asks, shifting his weight and leaning on his forearm against the wall.

The way Makoto stammers and turns bright red in the cheeks would be hilarious if it weren't so telling.

Rin rears back, startled to have found a truth, red eyes wide. "You do?"

Haru steps closer and molds himself to Makoto's side. "Tell us."

The brunette is a mess of stuttering and fidgeting. Finally he shoves Rin away (so gently Rin can't even call it a push) and dashes out the door.  
Startled, they watch him run down the stairs two at a time and round the bend to his house.

"Should we go after him?" Rin mutters, directing the question at Haru because Haru will know.

The black-haired boy shrugs and calmly shuts the door.  
"He'll be back."

* * *

Makoto does come back, and only ten minutes later, and this time he doesn't respond to either of them when they call after him.  
Haru's eyes catch the edge of a plastic bag as Makoto trudges up the stairs and he tugs on Rin's sleeve. They follow.  
Makoto goes straight to their bedroom- Haru's parents' bedroom, he'd just stayed in his own after they left but three well-defined boys _do not_ fit comfortably in a twin bed so the king it is- and tosses the bag onto the bed.  
Rin launches himself at it eagerly, curious, and dumps the contents all over the bed. Makoto yelps but it's too late- magazine after magazine drops out and Rin's eyes light up.

"Wow, Mako, what a perv. Look at all of this."

"Ah! N-no, I- I didn't-" Makoto squeaks. He's flushed again and Rin finds it so adorable that he has to drag the brunette down and kiss him.  
Makoto breaks away and backs off, pressed against the closet, shame making him keep his eyes down.  
Rin can't quite understand the reaction until Haru grunts quietly and Rin remembers the multitude of things on the bedspread. He hurries to Haru's side and nudges the other with his shoulder to get a look at the magazine too.

"Whoa whoa whoa," the redhead breathes, eyes widening, "Where did you get these kinds of things?"

The covers are labelled with all kinds of things that are making even Rin blush but Haru is hunched over a book with actual highlighted passages.

"Wow, Mako, you really highlighted and everything, huh?"

Makoto just looks more and more miserable as time goes on with his boyfriends engaged in his private (and embarrassing) collection.  
He's pink from what one can see of his chest all the way to his ears and it's adorable.

"When Nagisa was doing research for him and Rei, he- um. He found these things and I... I thought they were interesting."

Rin lifts an eyebrow and starts to comment when Haru thrusts the magazine out at Makoto and declares, "The safe word can be water."

The brunette wails and buries his face in his hands and Rin snatches the book from the black-haired boy.

"Oh." Is all he can say.  
"Ohhhh," he purrs a moment later, really reading the article. "Hmm. I like this. Not what I thought it was. I mean, I thought all BDSM involved the leather stuff and whips and the like."

Quietly, Makoto asks, not daring to look up: "You- you don't mind..?"

The redhead grins and leans back on his hands. "Nah. I mean, some of this stuff-" he toes a magazine with some terrifying woman in shiny black leather off the edge of the bed, "Hell no, I'll kick your ass. But the stuff _you_ like? That's fine."

"Can the safe word be water?" Haru pleads, glancing between the pair. "Or mackerel. Mackerel is good too."

Rin rolls his eyes and flicks the cover of the book in Haru's hands. "Either one will get you hard, so does it really matter?"

Haru looks mortally offended. "Mackerel wouldn't."

"Water's fine."

* * *

Makoto's trembling all over as he sets the rules out and they whole-heartedly agree; it's not like he's proposing anything they haven't done before. In fact, neither one can tell what the big difference is until Makoto orders Rin to the far side if the bed with a strict command not to touch himself even once.  
Makoto doesn't sound like himself.  
He sounds calm and sure and his voice had deepened in a way that makes Rin's body tingle with heat.  
The brunette undresses Haruka with measured movements. He's perfectly in control, in no hurry, and accepts Haru's squirming with only a murmured reprimand. Once Haru's left with only his newly unbuttoned shirt, though, is when things change.  
Makoto flips the black-haired boy onto his stomach and draws Haru's hips up. He reaches down and pulls the white shirt off Haru's shoulders and trails it down his lover's arms but stops.  
Haru jerks and moves his arms, trying to get the article of clothing all the way off but Makoto twists the fabric and Haru's arms are immobilized.

"Rin. Throw me the lube."

The redhead fumbles the bottle twice before he manages to toss it across the room and Makoto catches it without looking and somehow THAT is even a turn on. The brunette doesn't release the shirt- he keeps it wrapped around one fist- but flicks open the cap on the lubricant and pours a little on Haru's entrance. The black-haired boy flinches and groans quietly into the pillow at the chill of it. Makoto presses a finger in, slowly, and Haruka twitches with a soft gasp. Makoto is gentle as ever with the prep but damn if there isn't a new look in his eye.  
The brunette presses hard on that bundle of nerves inside their boyfriend until Haru's moans are truly wanton with need.  
Rin is biting his lip and not giving a damn about the blood welling up under his teeth because he's struggling _so hard_ not to so much as lay a finger on his insistent erection but this is what Makoto wants and for once, dammit, it will be the brunette getting what he wants.  
Then Makoto's got Haruka's left hip gripped firmly in hand, the head of his length at Haru's entrance and Rin just _knows_ by the way Haru's whimpering that the black-haired boy is desperate for it.  
And then...

"Haru... You want my cock?"

And then Rin's knees buckle and he falls _hard_ to the floor, not quite able to believe he just heard that from _Makoto_ of all people.  
But Haru whimpers too and the brunette fucking _repeats_ it in the most sensual purr Rin's ever heard.

"Yes," Haru sobs out, finally, at long last, able to summon up something more comprehensive than his moans and whines. "Please, Makoto-"

The brunette's smile is the same as always as he smoothes his free hand down Haru's back and Rin's heart is pounding so loud he can't think.

"You want me to fuck you, Haru-chan?"

Rin's head smacks into the wall with a little more force than is necessary but then the way he clapped a hand over his mouth was also a little too forceful... But dear god, he can't handle Makoto like this.  
Neither can Haru because his reply is a whimper.

Makoto chuckles. "You have to say it, Haru-chan."

The black-haired boy is so strung out on his own need that he can't form a response but eventually a weak mumble slips out and the brunette smiles. "Good enough," he hums.

The initial push into Haru is punctuated with a hoarse cry from the younger. Makoto doesn't pause, a slow and infuriating slide into the squirming teen, and Haru's panting only gets harsher and louder until it's all Rin can hear.

"M-Mako-Makoto!"

"What is it, Haru?"

Haru shudders and writhes and his fingers grip at nothing. "H-harder. Mako, please-"

And the wheedling plea seems to do it for the brunette. He yanks on the shirt and Haru gasps, coming half off the bed at that alone, and Makoto is well and truly done with gentle. The pace he sets is nothing short of brutal but Haru is so far gone he can't even care. Makoto's thrusts are certainly hard enough to bruise every time and everywhere their hips meet. Unsurprisingly Haru comes almost immediately once Makoto starts that tempo and the noise he makes as he orgasms is almost too delicious for Rin to take.

The second the redhead reaches down Makoto's eyeing him and a smirk twists at his lips. "I may have to punish you if you do that, you know."

Aaaand Rin's hands shoot to his sides and dig into the seams between floorboards as he swallows heavily.

Green eyes flicker back to Haru and the splayed out, panting wreck he's become, and another fond smile takes over Makoto's face. "Hey, Haru-chan. You came already, huh?" No reply, but he hadn't really expected one. "Too bad I'm not done yet."

Blue eyes squinch shut but Haru's relaxed and practically boneless after that peak.

"You're shivering all over," the brunette continues. "You like my cock that much?" A broken gasp. "And I haven't even really started yet."  
Makoto pushes the black-haired male down, chest against the sheets, and leans over him.

Immediately Haru cries out, whole body spasming, nerves on overload. A gleam of victory enters Makoto's eyes and his lips twist with triumph. He has Haru exactly where he wants him now and the best thing is Haru's still hasn't complained once.  
In fact...

"Ahh..! Makoto, right there- faster- nngh!"

Rin sits, frozen in place, and watches breathlessly as Haru comes up to and spills over a second peak in no time flat; Makoto follows not too long after and he finally releases his lover. Haru slumps down immediately, his every muscle feeling like jelly, and Makoto sighs as he gently prizes the sweat-soaked shirt from the black-haired boy.  
For once, he doesn't inquire if the other is all right.  
He just turns to Rin.  
Rin swallows hard.  
Makoto beckons.  
Rin gets to wobbly-legged feet and stumbles obediently to the bed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later (damn Makoto's endurance) Rin's joined Haru in being a splayed out panting wreck on the more-than-soiled bed sheets as Makoto simply traipses off to shower and leaves them reeling behind him.

"...Haru?" Rin gasps out at long last.  
"...yeah?"  
"...what... the hell just happened..?"  
"I'm not sure."

...yeah I don't even know. Writing that made me blush though because I happen to have a massive Makoto-weakness and... UNF.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the fluffy!sex arc. These next three are all kind of sweet and soft. Starting with the fluffiest! Also because the last MakoHaru wasn't nearly worth its weight but it was a good short drabble. So you get this, which I was told by friends was utterly adorable.

**1. Cuddles (naked)- MakoHaru**  
Makoto sighed and nuzzled the back of Haruka's neck. The birds had barely begun to chirp and the morning was still cool, encouraging the brunette to snuggle into the warmth of his boyfriend. Makoto had found that the only thing better than being Haru's best friend was being his lover- skin against skin, sharing breath and bodies and morning-

"Do you always wake up hard?"

Makoto jumped and winced. "Ah... Sorry, Haru."

One blue eye glared sharply at him from over a nipped shoulder and the brunette slowly unwound his arms from the black-haired teen.

"Sorry. Umm, I'll just go and, umm... Sorry."

Haru sighed. "Don't apologize."

"Eh?"

Haru rolled over and buried his face in Makoto's chest, sighing softly. Hesitantly Makoto wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and resigned himself to a morning of cuddling.

"It's okay," Haru mumbled a second later.

"Eh?" Makoto asked, trying to forget.

"It's okay if it's Makoto." Haru said a little louder.

"What's okay-?"

Haru shoved the bigger teen's shoulder and straddled him, pressing Makoto's shoulders into the mattress with a barely perceptible smirk.  
"I don't mind in the morning if it's you. Rin just lays there. You're beautiful."

"Ehh?!" Makoto yelped.

Strong thighs squeezed Makoto's hips as Haru leaned across him and opened up the topmost drawer in the bedside table.  
Green eyes widened when Haru uncapped the bottle of their lube.

"Ah- Haru- you don't have to-"

"But I want to," he replied calmly.

The black-haired boy squeezed a good amount of the gel into his hand and tossed the bottle aside. Makoto watched its flight for a second before startled emerald eyes flickered back to his boyfriend.

"Haru, what are you..?"

Haru smirked and slicked three fingers, keeping eye contact with the brunette the whole time.

"H-Haru..."

Makoto couldn't look away as Haru's hand disappeared behind him. The black-haired boy groaned suddenly, eyes narrowing, and bit his lip.

_Oh no you are not_, Makoto thought wildly.

"Mmnngh!"

_Oh god you are._

"Haru..." He whispered, sliding a hand up one quivering thigh. His boyfriend didn't reply but the soft squelching noises increased and he moaned quietly. Makoto stared into Haru's eyes and knew exactly when the second finger got pushed in beside the first; Haru's mouth dropped open and he whimpered. The brunette swallowed with a throat gone dry when Haru keened softly, hips jerking, and blue eyes looked at him with so much adoration he could barely keep a handle on himself.

"Haru-chan-"

"I told you," Haru groaned, briefly closing his eyes and Makoto _knew_ the third had been introduced. "Lay off the '-chan'." He gasped.

Makoto couldn't speak anymore to apologize. Haru was a sight like this, that was for sure.  
He did find his voice the instant a cold slick hand wrapped around him and stroked.

"H-Haru!" He yelped, equally due to the cold and the gentle pressure to overly sensitive nerves.

"Almost," the black-haired boy soothed. "Just a... second more."

The brunette sucked in a sharp breath and told (begged) himself to hang on. But when Haru pulled his fingers free and braced that hand, balled into a tight fist, on his boyfriend's chest Makoto felt his mind spiral away from him a little.  
Blue eyes fluttered shut and the firm hold switched to a lighter one, a guide instead, and once Haru was sure of himself he pressed down. The second hand joined the first in no time and Makoto hissed, back arching.

"Haru-!"

A nigh-silent whimper was his response because as always Haru was ever-so-quiet unless pushed to his breaking point. The black-haired teen's body took time to adjust but Makoto was patient, hands tight on slim thighs as Haru took more and more of him in.  
Their hips met and Makoto sucked a sharp breath in through clenched teeth when Haru wriggled a bit until he was absolutely certain he had his boyfriend buried as deeply inside him as possible.  
Haru gave a shuddering breath, opened his eyes, and smiled down at the brunette.

Makoto smiled back, a little strained, and swept his knuckles over the younger's jaw. "Okay, Haru?"

One single nod and a content hum.

"Come here," the brunette bade, grasping Haru's shoulder and tugging. Confused he laid down, pressed to Makoto's broad chest, and the older boy wrapped his arms easily around Haru's lithe frame.

"It feels nice to hold you," Makoto whispered in his lover's ear. "I didn't get enough earlier."

Haru buried his nose in the space between the brunette's neck and shoulder, glad doing so hid his blush, and whispered Makoto's name.  
A low murmur of assent and the first thrust made Haru whimper.  
He shifted his legs slightly and rested more firmly against the brown-haired teen and hissed as Makoto pulled out.  
As he set the rhythm Makoto traced the curve of the black-haired boy's spine, the contours of his ribs, and Haru turned into a quivering mess in his arms. If there was one thing Haru was weak to it was Makoto's gentleness.  
Haru stopped thinking and let the tempo of the brunette's breathing direct him. The calm rise and fall of his chest boded ill; both Haru and Rin knew that Makoto had ridiculous stamina. But the power behind his thrusts said something entirely different.  
Haru had to slide an arm under Makoto's neck to bite his knuckles when the brunette started moving in earnest. The world was becoming hazy and all Haru could think of was the rocking of their hips, the way he was eagerly pushing back into Makoto's upward drive, the firm grind of his weeping erection against the brunette's abs-  
And then he couldn't think of anything. Makoto had finally hit his prostate, dead on, and his vision whited out.

"Makoto-!" He yowled, startled into noise by the unexpected rush.

The brunette grunted, brow furrowing in concentration, and the force behind his thrusts increased until Haru sucked in a harsh breath and came with a drawn out moan of his lover's name.  
Makoto chuckled and slowed down, his primary wish accomplished- Haru a boneless, quivering warmth in his arms- and just rocked into Haru's spasming heat until his own orgasm took him over. It was his turn to clutch at Haru, breathing hard, as fingernails scraped down his shoulder blades.

"Sorry," he murmured into the black-haired boy's ear.

"It's okay," Haru mumbled back, half-asleep again already. "It feels good." He lifted his head and smiled weakly at his boyfriend. "Being this close."

Makoto laughed softly and kissed his cheekbone. "Yeah, it does."


	6. Chapter 6

Ahaha, okay, so not all are _totally _fluffy. But this was next in the series anyway, so...

**Day 2. Kissing (naked)- RinHaru**  
"Rin."

But, as usual, only an earthquake or small natural disaster could possibly rouse the redhead. Not for the first time Haru wished Rin would bring his alarm along with his pillow, since clearly he gets to class on normal days somehow.

Haru sighed and nuzzled Rin's neck. "Rin, don't make me get Mako."

No response to even that threat.

A stray thought occurred to Haru and he smiled. It wasn't often that Haru got this chance, come to think of it. The black-haired boy leaned down and kissed the redhead, working pliant lips slowly open, until a groan made him pull away and smile.

"Awake?"

"Fuck no," Rin slurred as he reached up and grabbed the back of Haru's neck and yanked him in for a deeper kiss.

"You seem awake," Haru mumbled around insistent lips.

"No. Make me wake up."

"You want to fuck me then?"

Red eyes went wide and he jerked his head back. After a moment the redhead smirked and propped his chin on his fist. "That's unusual, coming from you."

"Why? As much as I've been around you? Besides, if I want you, are you gonna say no?"

Rin snorted. "As if."

* * *

Haru panted and squirmed against Rin's chest, fingers tight on the redhead's shoulders, as Rin thrust two fingers into his boyfriend, searching out the spot that would make Haru _beg_.

"That face you're making is so ridiculously sexy, Haru."

The black-haired boy scowled and inched forward to kiss the redhead's grin away. Rin responded with a throaty groan, nipping gently at Haru's bottom lip, and Haru responded to the carefully posed question by opening to the redhead. Tongues brushed and Haru shivered when his boyfriend took charge. Rin was always rougher with the black-haired boy but Haru had no complaints; he had the best of both worlds on both poles.

Haru pulled away only to breathe "Rin..." across the redhead's lips.

Rin didn't bother to spend any more time on the foreplay after that. A quick press and push of three fingers and he flipped them and hovered over Haru braced on his forearms, making sure not to break their kiss. It wasn't often that Haru wanted to kiss this much, after all, and Rin didn't mind the change a bit. Haru slid a hand up and twined scarlet strands around his fingers; the other hand splayed wide over the dip Rin's lower back and pressed down. It was a hint for more and Rin would take it.

"Damn, Haru..!" He groaned. "Slow down a moment, would you?"

Rin got a swift bite to his bottom lip for talking.  
They didn't talk after that. Rin shifted his knees apart and settled himself at his boyfriend's entrance. Haru had already been thoroughly prepared and now he just grew impatient, nipping Rin's mouth again to coax movement from his lover.  
Rin pressed inside and Haru's breath hitched. His mouth dropped open and Rin chuckled to himself and licked the edge of the black-haired boy's teeth. Haru moaned and his hold tightened, long legs wrapping around Rin's waist and it was all the encouragement the redhead needed as he surged forward.  
Haru cried out, the hand on Rin's lower back twitching and then closing into a fist, dragging blunt nails across his skin. Rin grunted and bit down a little harder than he meant to. The coppery tang of blood hit Haru's tongue but it wasn't bad. He barely minded, concentrating instead on the rough unsteady rhythm of Rin's thrusts, yanking on scarlet hair to the jarring tempo.  
Mouths met. Teeth clacked, scraped, cut. Tongues fought, danced, slid together. And only when Haru was close, so close, too close, did he break their kiss and moan Rin's name with desperate abandon.

"Almost..!" He whimpered.

Rin captured his mouth again and his thrusts were considerably more forceful and erratic. Haruka winced, whimpered, begged for it, for his release, for Rin's.  
Rin came first, hips flush with Haru's, and emptied himself with a few short jerks of his hips. Kissing the black-haired boy languorously the redhead felt between them and with gentled fingers brought Haru stuttering to his own orgasm.  
Haru threw his head back as he came and pointed teeth scraped across his throat in lieu of an idle meeting of their mouths. Once Haru's breathing calmed Rin tilted the other's head down again and pressed his lips to his lover's.

"Good morning, beautiful." The redhead purred.


	7. Chapter 7

Tomorrow is a double update! I can't help it, you guys are awesome. I mean, I never _ever_ expected so many people to read these drabbles! So you guys get a little reward~ And by reward, I mean: yes, Dom!Mako is back again~! And all I can say is, poor Rin didn't know what hit him 8D  
Enjoy!

**3. First time- MakoRin**

Makoto's first time isn't with Haru, like he'd always imagined. Instead it was with Rin.  
Rin had figured Makoto would be simple; with the brunette's temperament Rin had figured it would be incredibly easy to just toss the other boy onto a bed and proceed to fuck his brains out.  
However... things didn't go according to plan.  
The second Makoto flipped their positions, pushed Rin into the mattress, and spread Rin's legs wide with those large, warm hands Rin gave in. Makoto's temperament was sweet, yes, but his body bespoke a hidden power. And when he took control for that brief second he'd set Rin's heart to pounding.  
The redhead hooked an arm over the bigger teen and tugged him closer, whispering his name, and green eyes widened.

"Sorry, Rin!" Makoto yelped, sitting up straight (effortlessly shrugging off the arm on his shoulders) and staring down with worry. "Did I do something wrong?"

Rin breathed a laugh and covered his face with one hand. "No, Mako, you were doing fine. It felt good." _It felt better than I thought it would._

And when Makoto presses inside Rin trembles and gasps and relishes the burn under his skin.  
_Is this how Haru feels?_ The redhead wonders as he bites into Makoto's shoulder. _Every time we fuck, he feels like this? No wonder he's horny all the time._

But every few slow thrusts the brunette asks again if he's all right and it's honestly frustrating. He hates Makoto's gentleness as much as he adores it. The agonizing pace is making Rin's head spin and he doesn't like it.  
Rin fists his hands in thick brown hair and bucks and gives a shuddering sigh and bites down in the same spot and blood oozes up.

"M-Makoto," he whispers against bleeding skin. "Don't be gentle. Just fuck me."

Makoto's fucking cradling him close like he's a needy, insecure lover and he _hates_ the closeness of the gesture, wants it but doesn't.  
Some part of him is relieved when Makoto drives into him and the other, traitorous half misses the simplistic beauty of the former pace.

"Oh, _fuck_, Mako-!" Rin hisses, dragging nails across shoulder blades and down his shoulders.

Makoto's kisses are still soft and loving and it's a perfect balance.

Rin is mildly mortified by how quickly he's approaching his peak (he certainly hadn't expected Makoto to have so much stamina, for his first time, damn!) but then the brunette presses their foreheads together and shifts angles. Sharp teeth snap together like a triggered jaw trap and Rin clenches his jaw as he throws his head back. Within a second Makoto has started trailing kisses and harsher full-on bites into the column of his throat. The redhead can't take it anymore and he reaches quickly down and grasps himself. Makoto looks down and sees the look of desperate, needy determination and thrusts into Rin's heat even harder, really not holding back now, and Rin gives a sobbing cry as he comes about as hard as he ever has in his life. Maddeningly, the brunette's pace doesn't flag and Rin's hips jerk erratically as he absolutely covers his chest with his release.

It takes Makoto an extra minute- _good lord, his stamina_- to fill Rin and the redhead clings to him, clings and scratches and bites, as he rides it out.  
Makoto is breathing hard but Rin thinks the glow in his green eyes has never been more gorgeous and when he smiles Rin has to look away because he's blushing like a fucking schoolgirl.

"Are you all right?" Makoto asks, ever the mom, as he unsticks a chunk of sweaty red hair from Rin's cheek with more of that gentleness the redhead craves.

"I said-" and he stops trying. It's nice to be cared for. "...I'm fine. Mako."

Makoto's eyes soften and the smile spreads and becomes that warm, calm smile that belongs to the Haru and Iwatobi team and not Rin. But he won't complain, can't complain, because with a soft chuckle Makoto kisses his forehead.

"I'm glad."

It's a bit uncomfortable when the brunette pulls out, but before Rin can warn him Makoto's already salvaged a shirt (not Rin's, for which he is grateful) from the floor and wipes them both down.  
Rin feels like his heart may just explode. It's the combination of lust and adoration and love and the simple motions of being cared for that do it to him because he's just not used to them. He can't really handle how happy it makes him and so he says nothing around the lump in his throat when Makoto tosses the shirt aside and stretches out beside him to rest.  
Makoto's muscles relax in sleep and from then on as Rin watches he can't help but think that the brunette is gentleness personified. Blushing again, he curls on his side(toward the other boy), and is secretly gratified when the arm casually thrown over his chest shifts to a more secure hold.

"Will you listen to us now?" Rin wonders aloud. "Both Haru and I..."

But his eyes are too heavy to finish his sentence and he falls asleep entertaining the brief image of Haru also in the bed with them.


	8. Chapter 8

WELL HI THAR. This is for you amazing readers o' mine! I seriously cannot believe how many people have read this. It's more than I ever expected, geez. Love everyone! Next chapter will be up shortly! (Over 1,000 people, how in the hell- I LOVE YOU 3)

**26. Boring sex- Marinka**  
Rin's come home mad again.  
Makoto's not really surprised- it's been three years, he can't be- and he's also not surprised when Haru all but leads him into the irate redhead into their bedroom by the dick.

"Dammit I said I didn't want to!" Rin snarls as he gets shoved into the room. "I'm not in the mood for this boring distraction of yours-"

That hurts, a little, because in all their years together neither Haru or Makoto have ever thought of their sex as 'boring'.  
They lock eyes, green to blue, and share a spark of ingenuity. Haru pushes Rin onto the bed and Makoto grabs onto the redhead.

"Boring, huh?" He purrs in Rin's ear.

"We'll show you boring." Haru confirms.

* * *

Before Rin one-hundred percent knows what's happening his lovers have stripped him naked.  
Makoto shoves him facedown in the blankets and Haru holds him there. Knees press, not hard, against his shoulders and the redhead gnashes his teeth because he can _hear_ the wetness of their kissing but he can't _see_ it and-  
Haru wraps a hand around his half-hard dick and he jumps.

"Would you two-!"

And then something completely unexpected happens.  
Something wet and hot swipes over his entrance and he twitches, not used to it- what the fuck was that? Then it's a smooth simple press inside and he knows a second later that _dear god_ that is Makoto's tongue.  
It's new and unusual and whoa whoa _whoa_!

"Mako!" He groans.

A quiet hum is his response and strong thighs squeeze his knees together so that the only thing holding him steady is the cool hands suddenly wrapped around his hips. There's no one touching him anymore and he growls about the loss.

"Haru," Makoto whispers, a gust of humid air across his already over-sensitized entrance.

Then there's one soft and one warm hand supporting him because the chillier one is pressing a finger inside him.  
He lets his moan get buried in the mattress as his fingers grip the sheets in tight fists. He's shuddering and whispering embarrassing things into the bed. And he can't stop.  
The finger thrusts and searches but doesn't find, and it gets pulled out and replaced by the hot tongue again and Rin is fairly certain he's losing his mind.  
It shouldn't be this good. _So_ good.  
Why is it this good?  
He wouldn't be agreeing to this with just anyone. Is it because- a second finger is shoved in with considerably less gentility and he moans a curse into the bedding- because it's Haru and Makoto that he's okay with being facedown on a bed with the two of him prepping him for something amazing?  
A third finger enters him (not Haru's, he realizes with a sharp inhale) as the first pair scissor inside him.  
That third digit finds it, the spot that makes him buck and squirm and wheedle for more more _more_.

"Think he's ready?" A delicious voice asks in an uncharacteristic low tone.

"He seems to want it." The second responds in a heavy murmur.

Rin quakes with anticipation.

* * *

Rin has officially lost his train of thought. He's pretty sure he heard it crash a while back though, so maybe he can salvage some form of coherence if he goes back later to sift through the wreckage.

"Hnngh, fuck, Makoto-! M-move!"

"No no," Makoto hums in his ear like some incredible sex god (and he is), "This time you get to move, Rinrin."

The idea short-circuits his brain because he can barely think. Haru's lips are wrapped around the head of his erection, tongue giving teasing licks. Makoto's thick and throbbing deep inside him and utterly motionless. Rin's thighs are quivering with the pent-up need to _do_ something but _what_ he doesn't know.  
Move, Makoto said.  
_How?_ He despairs. _What do I do?_

"Need help?" And fingers brush over sensitive nipples and he jerks.

His whole body seizes and for a second he thrusts forward. It's just an inch, he stops himself, but the light hits him and he knows now.  
He presses forward and Haru shifts, opens his mouth a little wider to accommodate, and Rin's head spins as more of the wet heat surrounds him but-  
But it means Makoto's pulling out, no, wait-  
And he rocks back to take Makoto in, grinds their hips together and his insistent arousal has all but slipped from between Haru's lips, no no-  
His hips move forward again, his mind hazy and desperate, but as he slides into Haru's welcoming mouth the sense of fullness Makoto gives him is lost and-  
And it all comes together and forms a picture and Rin groans, head lolling back onto Makoto's shoulder.  
He's simultaneously being fucked and yet fucking Haru's mouth.  
His hands find purchase in soft inky hair and he thrusts forward.  
He really wishes they would take charge because he's so lost he has no idea what he's doing but his hips jerk with animalistic intent and that seems to get the job done.  
Rin lets himself go. Lets his body, his singing nerves, tensely drawn muscles, and pounding heart do the work for him. He looks down and meets blue eyes and holds their gaze.  
Blue eyes watch him fall apart at the seams. They watch every twitch and gasp and bead of sweat, every heave of his chest, every flutter of red eyes.  
Makoto knows it's over when Rin cries out- once, high and clear- and throws his head back to rest on the brunette's shoulder as his hips buck erratically.

"He's done?" Makoto pants as Rin slumps in his arms.

"Definitely," Haru assures, licking his lips.

Calmly, the black-haired man takes himself in hand and begins to pleasure himself.  
Blue eyes meet green and hold them.  
All their life they've done this. The simple stare conveys more than enough and always has. Words are unnecessary.  
Makoto's the next to break, Rin's orgasm too much for him.  
Haru comes just from watching them both spend themselves.  
The threesome collapses together, a tangle of limbs sprawled across their bed, all of them (even Haru) struggling for breath.

"I take it back," Rin chokes out eventually. "That was anything but boring."


	9. Chapter 9

_HALT. THERE IS A NEW CHAPTER DIRECTLY BEFORE THIS ONE. (MORE OR LESS)FEATURING THE DOM!MAKO EVERYONE KNOWS AND LOVES AND WANTED AGAIN._ Make sure you go back and read it too, I'd hate for you to miss it!  
Ahaha I always assume these are so much longer since they've all been written on my iPod, but then I crank them out and they're actually rather short. Oops.

**4. Masturbation- Haru**  
It was the first week of Makoto's yearly vacation with his family and Haru was going absolutely insane.  
Rin was staying at Samezuka, something to do with an important paper for a class.  
Which left Haru home alone and struggling with his rampant sex drive.  
It wasn't going well.  
The black-haired boy had finally given in to temptation and ransacked his closet, tossing everything that belonged to his lovers onto his bed, and promptly crawled onto the bed amidst the fabric carnage. He felt around and after multiple attempts found a certain favorite orange shirt of his. Well, it was Makoto's, but it was Haruka's favorite of the brunette's shirts. It was, to be blunt, a damn miracle they'd recovered the article after the incident at the training camp- Haru furrowed his brow and shoved the thought of the camp (Makoto on the beach barely breathing cold not moving terror no no no not dead don't die please no) hurriedly away- and so now the shirt smells like the ocean and the sand and Makoto and it makes him ache.

"Mako..." He whispered as he pressed the shirt against his nose and inhaled deeply.

Almost reluctantly Haru reached down, slipped a hand under his swimsuit, and wrapped it firmly around his growing erection. It feels dirty, somehow, to be doing it with neither of them around but Haru's pretty sure it's not cheating if it's his hand.  
It's probably not quite right that he's so desperate for sex that he's already trembling all over and he can't think straight but it's the smell of Makoto and Rin and the ocean surrounding him and making him hazy.

"Mmm- nngh- Makoto-"

It's really terrible, how much he misses the brunette but as the saying goes, 'you don't know what you have until it's gone' and when Makoto isn't at his side Haru felt oddly displaced. Like his place in the world had moved and he was now standing alone where it used to be with no way to find it again.  
He picked up the pace, panting hard into the shirt, hand fisted in the cloth clenching tighter and tighter. And for once, he was loud. He moaned as wantonly as he ever had, groaned as noisily as he damn well pleased, and cried out every time he put just the right pressure at just the right place.

"Hnngh- Mako... Rin!"

Haruka was fairly certain that the hoodie he used to catch the thick white ropes of his orgasm was Rin's and that the redhead was going to completely murder him if he didn't wash it. Breathing heavily Haru took both the articles of clothing down and tossed them into the washer then bolted for the bathroom to calm down and relax.

* * *

"The bath again?" Rin huffed, more resigned than anything else at finding him in the tub, and stripped to join the black-haired boy. Haru sighed quietly and stretched out, brushing Rin's inner thigh with one foot, and the redhead quirked an eyebrow.

"Already?" He asked through a smirk.

Blue eyes stared evenly back and that was answer enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow an update before eleven? Shocker. I'm a night owl eheheh. Haru got away from me on this one, but he got what he wanted, too, now didn't he? **I love you, you wonderful reviewers! You guys make me so happy!**

**7. Dressed/naked (half dressed)- RinHaru**

Rin never heard him come in and it's gratifying to Haru to know he's about to get this opportunity. The black-haired boy strips down, carefully and soundlessly setting his discarded clothing aside, eyes burning a hole in the spot between Rin's shoulder blades.  
Rin is engrossed is whatever damn English movie it is he's watching (Something about a girl named Rose and a guy named Jyakku. They say their names enough at least. Haru thinks the name of it is Titanic) and he is immune to outside distractions. Haru bites his lip, a little embarrassed that he's about to do this, but his erection is weeping already and certainly not about to go away. And dealing with it himself will take too much effort.  
Besides... a phantom ache makes him _want_. He _wants_ Rin inside him. He feels it like he feels the burning under his skin.  
He kneels on the floor and wraps his arms around the redhead's shoulders and nuzzles his nose into Rin's neck.

Rin starts but doesn't look away. "Hey, Haru." He says casually.

Casually. Like Haru isn't burning up from the inside out. Like he can't feel the heat Haru is sure he's emitting.

"The movie's almost done and then we can go to bed, okay?"

Haru thought about waiting for all of a second. Then he pressed closer, snaked a hand down and dragged his fingers over the rough fabric of Rin's muscle shirt, running over the hard ridges of the redhead's abs and feeling an oppressively hot thrill deep in his stomach.

"Rin..." He groans against his lover's skin. "No. No, now."

Rin's gone still, startled, but jerks to movement when Haru's wandering hand plunges into his pants and takes firm hold of him. The redhead isn't hard and he sure as hell isn't in the mood- this movie was sad, dammit, he had no intention of fucking- but then long legs are on either side of him. He's boxed in, Haru's breath hot on his neck, the hand in his pants doing its job regardless of his will.  
Then when Haru scoots closer to mold himself to Rin's body he feels Haru's insistent length against his spine and realizes that _shit my boyfriend is horny as fuck._

He narrows his eyes, staring at the screen without seeing, and comes to a decision.

He reaches over his shoulder and shoves Haru's head back. He pushes so hard that the black-haired boy falls flat to the floor and Rin hurries to turn around and straddle slim hips.

He takes in the sight below him and definitely feels the stirring of lust now.

Haru's cheeks are flushed, blue eyes bright and dazed, lips parted as he pants desperately.  
Haru has never looked so debauched and Rin has never been more turned on.

"We need lube," the redhead grumbles and runs a hand through his hair. He looks around but can't see any or anything remotely suitable for use, and he's fairly certain that Haru's bottle is upstairs in the bedroom. He looks down and thinks that perhaps he could just get away with giving the black-haired boy oral-

Haru whines and bucks, eyes fluttering, and gasps out "Just do it!"

Rin rears back and lifts a condescending eyebrow. "If I do that, you won't be able to swim tomorrow."

Regardless Haru whimpers and his legs squeeze, urging Rin closer, and it sets off a light of recognition in Rin's head that makes him shudder.  
Haru wants him _more than water_.  
It's such an odd turn-on but it's a turn-on nonetheless.

"All right. You asked for this."

Haru nods and grips his boyfriend's arms and his nails dig in hard enough to draw thin crescents of blood.

"Rin please!"

The redhead is too reluctant to take Haru exclusively at his word and just violate him like that; he strokes his boyfriend a good few times, feels the slick buildup of Haru's precome coating his hand, and finally just shoves his own clothes down enough to free his own arousal. He pumps himself with that littlest bit of lubricant because he has a feeling Haru can't wait much longer.  
The older boy is gasping for breath like he just swam a race, hands still clenched around the redhead's biceps, legs trembling with need.  
Rin lines himself up, presses into the black-haired boy slightly, and glances at that tortured expression for confirmation.  
Azure eyes are cloudy with lust but neither they or the teen say no so he slides in.  
Haruka is so tight it literally hurts Rin to push in so slowly.

"Oh god," Rin breathes. He bends over and rests his forehead against Haruka's. "God, you're so tight, Haru."

That finally causes the older to release his arms and the redhead feels relief for the briefest of seconds before those hands are on his jaw, forcing his head up, and Haru's kissing him with a heated passion he didn't know Haru could possess.  
Red eyes widen at the ferocity and something in him snaps.  
For Haru's sake he makes the next several thrusts slow and sweet, letting the other adjust to his size and the feel of him. Then he shifts angles and slams into the black-haired boy.  
The rhythm Rin sets is devastating and Haru shortly breaks the kiss to cry out his pleasure. His hands fist in scarlet hair as Rin starts to mark him- deep, angry, bloody bites that he loves regardless- and he whimpers and rocks eagerly back into those brutal thrusts.  
Once Rin finds his prostate for good Haru's not wholly sure if it's whistle blasts on the television or his own high keening he's hearing.  
Unsurprisingly the balance tips early. Haru had been hungry for sex a while longer than Rin and his patience and stamina were all but gone by the time he got Rin to mount him. He chokes back a scream and shudders wildly. The black-haired boy clutches his lover close to him as his orgasm rolls through him.  
Rin feels it and the thought crossed his mind to slow down for Haru's sake but was quickly discarded in favor of finishing.  
The older teen's cries echo into the emptiness of the house as his boyfriend pounds into him, chasing his own peak.  
He finds it at Haru's broken gasp of his name.

"Ri-_Rin_..."

He throws his head back, the column of his throat an invitation Haru can't resist, and as the black-haired boy nips and suckles on his neck Rin pumps his release into his lover with a strangled groan.  
The redhead manages to aim sideways as he pulls out and collapses, panting heavily, and Haru turns over to tenderly brush sweat-damp red hair out of Rin's face.

"Thank you," he says quietly.

Rin meets his eyes and cocks an incredulous eyebrow. "Care to explain what the hell that was about?"

Haru shrugs. "I wanted you."

Rin draws his boyfriend close and sighs. "I missed my movie."

Haru doesn't apologize and Rin doesn't want him to.

"They fucked too."

The redhead snorts. "How long were you back there wanting this?"

"A while."

"Doesn't matter, that was far better than they could've done."

"I didn't hit any steamed glass."

"Don't care for Rose, idiot."

"So you like... Jack, is it?"

Rin huffs and gently smacks the top of Haru's head. "Blondes don't do it for me, thanks."

It's stupid, but Haru is contented by that.

* * *

Oh, and Pandaphil383, please please PM (if you can) me with more about this idea of yours- I DO believe I have a fitting prompt and an idea for it~ If not, just drop it in a review? 83 I wanna know about this idea!


	11. Chapter 11

Dedicated to **Pandaphil383** and **Kinkylittlewolf**, since you both got what you wanted with this one (I hope!)~ But don't worry, Kinkylittlewolf, there are more Rin Sandwiches to come! AND HOW DID I FORGET THE MAID CAFE?!  
This one doesn't actually involve much roleplaying (oops) but it kinda got away from me. Hey... I won't complain. Poor Rin though, seriously, and where is Makoto learning these things..?  
**ALSO!** Since most of my remaining prompts are Marinka, instead of the pairing rotation then Marinka, it's going to be (pairing) then (Marinka) and then repeat~ Which I'm sure no one will complain about? Aww heck, no one cares about this anymore. HAPPY READING!

**28. Role playing- Marinka**

"What are you so upset about?" Haruka asked finally.

The black-haired boy was stretched out on his back, enjoying the stripe of warm sunshine on his living room floor, and his boyfriend was hunched over moping.

"You wouldn't understand," Rin muttered back.

Blue eyes narrowed and looked away. Rin lifted his head, eyed the displeased expression, and called "Makoto, what's that one?"

The brunette came out of the kitchen with a tray of steaming tea. He glanced at Haru and set the tray down, smiling as he handed one cup to Haruka.

"That one is 'How can I understand if you don't tell me', which I agree with, by the way." He handed a second cup off to Rin as he sat heavily at the table. "What's got you so down about a school festival?" He asked finally as he moved the tray to the center of the table for easy access.

"You don't understand," Rin moaned. "You weren't at the last one."

"No, and we're sorry for that, especially for missing whatever upset you."

"You aren't _allowed_ to come!" The redhead yelped and lifted a glare at his boyfriends. "Don't even think about it!"

Haru regarded his outburst with suspicion. "Why not?"

"Rin, just tell us what the problem is!"

The redhead's shoulders slumped. "I can't."

Nothing more was said on the subject, but the Iwatobi boys shared a look and agreed- they would be going to the festival and seeing what the problem was.

* * *

Rin hissed and snarled and cursed as he put on the damn uniform for the second- and last, he reassured himself, and the last- time. The poofy fucking skirt, the thigh-high stockings that clipped to the garter (which Nitori wasn't wearing, he realized with violent irritation), and last but not least the damn headdress. Nitori grinned at him as he stormed out of the locker room and before the silver-haired boy could launch into compliments that would just piss him off further he held up a hand.

"I just want to get this day over with and go home. Got it?"

Nitori beamed. "Understood! Your area is over there, those three tables, and mine are way over there, so I won't see you much today. Sorry, Matsuoka-senpai!"

"Whatever," the fuming redhead spat as he grabbed a tray.

* * *

Haruka and Makoto had had to come to Samezuka anyway.  
It wasn't out of spite, it was worry, because Rin was clearly upset by whatever had happened at the last festival and whatever it was they wanted to be there for him.  
Two minutes in the gate and Gou spotted them and waved them over enthusiastically. At a booth nearby Rei handed Nagisa a strawberry-creme crepe that made the blonde boy squeal. Nagisa turned to show Gou and his face lit up.

"Ah! Haru-chan, Mako-chan!" He shouted.

He bounced over gleefully and showed them his treat. "See what Rei got me? See see? Isn't he the best?"

Makoto laughed gently as the blue-haired boy caught up with his excitable 'friend'. "Looks good, Nagisa."

"Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai, I'm surprised to see you here." Rei said, pushing up his glasses.

"I could say the same!" Makoto chuckled. "We came because Rin seemed upset by something that happened at his last festival. We thought  
we'd be here if he needed support. You?"

Rei cast a look at Gou, who had swiped a fingertip of strawberry creme and now she and Nagisa were giggling over the crepe together. "Gou-chan said something about there being something beautiful here. I was intrigued."

"Really? I wonder what?"

"Oh!" Gou popped back up at the older boy's sides as Nagisa clung one-armed to Rei. "Are you here to see Onii-chan?"

"Only if he needs us," Makoto replied.

"Why would Onii-chan need your help with..? Wait, do you two know what the swim club's festival duties are?"

Makoto winced and scratched the back of his head. "Er, no, he wouldn't tell us but he seemed upset about it..."

Gou gave a sly giggle. "Well, you're have to see for yourself then!"

* * *

"Matsuoka!" Mikoshiba boomed over the crowd. "You have another group at table twelve! Five people! Get your ass in gear!"

"Yeah yeah!" He growled back.

Muttering foul things to himself he picked up five menus and glared at every passing member of the swim team that walked by seemingly not aware of the fact that they were all _men wearing frilly dresses_.  
He snarled a few more choices epithets under his breath as he approached table twelve and then forced a smile on his face before he looked up and 'scared them off' with his venomous glare.

"Greetings, Master, how can I serve you tod-"

"Rin-chan?!"

Rin's mind stuttered to a halt. What the _fuck_ was Nagisa doing here?! If Gou had brought him she was in _huge_ trouble, sister or no-

"Nagisa! So help me-" he started as he finally lifted his head.

He promptly choked on his words and the menus fell to the ground.  
The whole fucking Iwatobi team- Makoto to his left and to the brunette's left was Haruka, Gou, Nagisa, and finally Rei- was staring at him slack-jawed (well, not Gou, since she was expecting this, or Nagisa, who was grinning too widely) and he immediately flared crimson.

"Wow Rin-chan, you look so cute!"

"Doesn't he?" Gou squealed.

"Indeed, Gou-chan, the uniform _is_ rather beautiful..."

Rin's throat spasmed and produced some sort of gargled noise.  
Rei recovered with an ill-disguised cough and fixed his glasses to hide the embarrassed blush (which was only a fraction as red as Rin had turned). But his lovers still sat shell-shocked, and getting Nanase Haruka to be that stunned was an achievement he'd probably never see again. He stood in silent shame, wringing his skirts, and couldn't find words to say.

"...Rin?" Makoto finally ventured, and it was enough to thaw the block of ice that had become Matsuoka Rin.

"W-wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you guys doing here?" He squeaked.

"We... came to see... what you were so... upset... about. And, um..."

"You found it." He spat.

The scarlet blush on Makoto's face made Rin feel even worse. His lovers would never look at him the same way again! He glanced at Haruka and then his gaze immediately shot down to the scattered menus.  
Haru was still staring at him in open-mouthed fascination. Blue eyes were wide and glittering. Upon realizing Rin's source of (further) discontent Makoto jumped and elbowed Haru, whose mouth snapped shut like he hadn't even realized it was ever open.

"C-can you just go?" He hissed. "Please? This is _so_ awkward and I can't even-"

"Oi, Matsuoka!" The resounding smack on his back made him lurch forward, only barely catching himself on the table, and he glared back at Mikoshiba (thereby completely missing the heavy swallows from his boyfriends).

"What the hell, Captain?" He growled.

Beaming blithely (and winking at Gou, _bastard_-!) the taller redhead threw an arm around Rin's shoulders. "Now I know you weren't just trying to worm out of your duties here."

Rin's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Captain..." He snarled.

"Because I know you would hate to be suspended. Or worse, kept from the next meet. Wouldn't you?"

"Wh- That's blackmail-!"

"It's club rules," the fiery-haired male corrected. "You don't complete your day, you suffer consequences." He slapped Rin on the back again (earning a muffled yelp) and said "Now pick up those menus and get back to your customers!"

He left, Gou's eyes tracking him the whole way, and Rin bit his lip. He crouched, making sure to tuck his skirt under his thighs, and started to gather up the dropped articles.

"Rin, let me-"

"Mako." He said softly. "Don't."

"Rin..."

He was still mortified but he clung to his smallest dregs of pride as he stood and distributed the menus.

"Decide what you want and I'll be back in a few minutes." He muttered and left.

* * *

He went back to collect drink orders from his friends but didn't speak more than was strictly necessary. Still, the second he met Haru's eyes his stomach bottomed out.  
He didn't need to be Makoto to read the lust coming off Haru in waves. The next few characters of the drink orders came out squiggly. It didn't help that Makoto's green gaze was just as passionate. His heart was pounding as he hurried away.

* * *

It was hard to hide his shudders. The way Haru and Makoto's eyes followed him around with hungry intensity made him clumsy. Mikoshiba, damn him, was regarding him with a knowing smirk. His lovers kept calling him back, too, so he could get an up-close-and-personal look at their blown pupils and darkened irises.  
Whoever thought that golden boys Haruka and Makoto would be turned on by maid outfits?  
Rin's thoughts were a frenzy. _I didn't I didn't I sure as hell didn't._

* * *

"We're not turned on by the outfit." Haru rebuked him later as he slid his hands up stockinged long legs.

"It's you in it," Makoto agreed before stealing a kiss that left the already panting boy breathless.

"The skirts are soaked. How long have you wanted this?"

"I don't even know!" Rin groaned as Makoto nibbled at his pulse. "With the way you two were staring at me, how could I _not_ get hard, god!"

Haru dug under the petticoats and suddenly went still.

"Oh god," came out as nothing more than a strangled groan.

The strained noise was unusual for Haru and drew the attention of Makoto. Rin blushed scarlet and hid his face in his hands because he could feel Haru trailing his fingers along the rim of what had startled the black-haired boy.

"Haru? What's the matter?"

"He's wearing panties," the oldest moaned. "Lacy, silky panties."

Green eyes swiveled back to Rin with a new light. "Rin, you're..?"

"It's part of the uniform!" He whined through his shielding fingers. "I don't like the damn things, they fucking keep my dick all-" He lost the rest of the sentence as Haru rubbing a fingertip over the weeping, oozing head.

"Bound up?" Haru finishes for him.

"Yes, _yes_, fuck, yes!" Rin moaned. "Can you- can we take the fucking things off?"

"I feel I should remind you two we're in the pool's locker room and anyone could come in at any time." Makoto cajoled.

"Fuck," the redhead groaned and let his knees drop to the floor again. His hopes for a quick, relieving fuck had just been dashed. He wobbled on his feet, a combination of _those fucking heels_ and his own traitorous body, and privately thanked Mikoshiba for sending him off duty a half-hour earlier.  
Because if not, Nitori would've been coming back to a mess.

"Find my pants, get my key, and we are going up to my dorm room."

* * *

They were halfway to Rin's floor when Haru noticed his lover was literally dripping.

"Rin, you're making a mess."

"What?" The redhead yelped, whirling to stare at the droplets on the floor. "Oh fuck! This is r-ridiculous!"

"I'm actually surprised you could walk this far," the black-haired boy quipped.

"Fuck off Haru! Sometimes I wish you'd never acquired a sense of humor!"

"As hard as you were?" He purred.

Rin blushed, no words to rebuke that, and then squeaked when Makoto scooped him up.

"What the fuck- Mako! Put me down!"

"Faster and less messy," the brunette retorted. "Once we strip you and fuck you dry _then_ you can walk out of here."

"Maybe." Haru amended.

"Maybe." Makoto agreed.

Rin mumbled a curse and buried his face in his hands to hide his mortification.

* * *

He wasn't mortified a bare five minutes later. His whole body burned as Makoto pounded into him, mouth hanging open and drooling all over the place as he cried and moaned for more.

"My turn," Haru complained.

Makoto willingly pulled out and flipped their lover over onto his back. "We'll share."

"What-" Rin interjected but then Haru straddled him.

"Makoto."

"Got it."

Haru braced his hands on Rin's chest, fisting in the frilly white petticoats of his pushed-up skirt with a sardonic smirk, and then the cocky expression died when he felt Rin pressing against his entrance.

"Do it."

Makoto nodded and, hands on Haru's hips, pushed their black-haired lover down onto Rin's aching length.  
Rin gritted his teeth and flung his head back as Haru's heat enveloped him, trying and failing to ignore the pleasured whimpers falling from Haru's lips, bucking his hips up for more.

"Oh hell," the redhead whimpered. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "Oh hell, oh fuck, oh _shit_-"

A moment later he keened- Makoto buried himself inside and it was too much stimulation-

"I'm- I think I'm gonna-"

"Grab that ribbon around his neck and sit up, Haru."

Rin gasped as nimble fingers made quick work of the delicate red ribbon tied around his neck (_shit he spent like ten minutes tying that thing_) and Haru handed it over his shoulder to Makoto. The black-haired boy got another few undulations of his hips in before the brunette bit his shoulder as a reprimand.

"I said to sit up, not screw yourself."

"He's so good though, Mako-"

"You think I don't feel that myself?"

A ruthless deep shove had Rin arching off the bed with a moan of "_Fuck_!"

"But we need him to last." Makoto finished quietly.

Rin felt the ribbon being tied and twitched and tried to form a complaint but the brunette tied it snug and the breath got caught in Rin's throat.  
Haru smirked down at the beautiful, tortured portrait Rin made when he was so strung out like this.

"If you think about it, Makoto... How long he was dealing with it..." He reached for the tiny lacy scrap of fabric and twirled the damp pair of panties around a finger causing the redhead to cover his face in shame _again_- "Was dealing with these... Can you blame him for being so needy?" The panties flew back to the bed.

"God, could you stop _talking_ and _fuck me already?!_" The redhead snarled, panting. "I just want to come and then clean up and get out of this fucking maid outfit as soon as possible!"

"You're keeping this uniform."

"Like _hell_-" he started to argue. Then emerald eyes met ruby over Haru's shoulder and Rin had to clam up because Makoto's gaze was serious.

He was keeping the maid outfit.

* * *

Haru was too impatient, had been watching Rin in the poofy skirt for too long, had seen too much of the embarrassed flush on the redhead's face to hold back. He started moving again, head lolling back and hands splayed out over Rin's chest.  
Makoto began a second later and all coherent thought left Rin.  
His existence narrowed to the reaching thrusts hitting his prostate dead on every slide, the aching burn in his own body, and the warm clench of the body he was filling.  
He wrapped his legs around Makoto's waist; a silent plea for _more_ and _harder_. He gripped the sheets of his school bed and rolled his hips, syncing the efforts of his lovers until he truly lost any hope of thinking straight. Every time Haru sunk down and took him all the way in, a flex of Makoto's hips hit that over-sensitive spot. Rin's nerves were on fire, his whole body was burning up, his actions far beyond his control.  
He could barely understand his own words now but he realized he was spouting some mantra of 'Oh fuck Mako- _Haru_- harder, _Mako_, Haru faster- fuck _fuck_' and he couldn't stop himself if he tried.  
He was being denied his orgasm and it was ripping his brain apart. He watched Makoto tilt Haru's head until they could kiss and even that was infuriating because it meant Haru had to stop.

"For fuck's sake," he groaned. "Could you please- _please_- c-concentrate on m-_me_?"

Makoto set the rhythm this time, directing Haru on when to move. Sweat dripped from Haru's heaving chest to Rin's and the redhead writhed, churning the sheets in his fists, unable to hold on but forced to by the damn ribbon.

"Makoto please-! Please_please_- I can't _do_ it, I can't!"

Rin falling apart at the seams was beautiful to watch. It was only when Haru bent down that the brunette truly realized how close they all had to be. The black-haired boy prized Rin's left hand free of the bedding and threaded their fingers together, pressing their entwined hands to the bedspread above Rin's head and lifting himself with double his former fervor.  
Haru started to cry out and Rin's eyes rolled back, spine arching because Haru was usually so quiet during sex that noise was a damn miracle. It meant Haru was really feeling it, and about to climax himself.

"Mako!" Rin gasped.

One last desperate bid for release.

One of the hands digging into his hips (he'd bruise and thank god his swimsuit could cover the dark marks) relinquished its grip. Makoto leaned sideways a bit and took hold of Rin's right hand. Naturally, instinctively, Rin opened his fist and their long fingers slotted together. A feeling of completeness washed over the redhead; this was them. This was right.  
Folding his body over his lovers Makoto slammed his bound hand into the coverlet on the opposite side and rammed his hips flush with Rin's in a way that made the redhead tremble. Haru had to be uncomfortable in that position he said nothing, his voice gone in a constant low moan that made Rin shudder.  
Makoto gave up a deep throaty groan and Rin squeezed the hand he held captive.

"Makoto..."

All he knew for that second was that green eyes regarded him with that loving adoration that always made his chest tight.  
The next thing he knew his climax exploded over him and he was powerless to resist, back arcing and hips bucking into Haru's tight heat. He whimpered and jerked and once he was sure Haru had drained him dry he fell back to the bed, panting. The damn maid uniform was sticking to him in all the worst places and he hadn't wanted it off so badly as he did then.  
Makoto choked down his moan at the last possible second but Rin had no such care for restraint; thick warmth coated his insides and he twitched and moaned with each successive spurt deep inside.

"Haru! Haru, Makoto, _get Haru-_" he gasped out. The hand still clutching a soaked red ribbon circled to Haru's front and blue eyes clenched shut as a bare touch shoved Haruka off the edge. Rin almost admired the splashes of white on the black of the uniform.  
He was dripping with sweat but Haru looked immensely pleased as he uncurled from his position and Rin slipped out of his boyfriend. Haru lay down next to the redhead and leaned over for a searching kiss.  
Rin didn't understand the hesitancy; he was hardly mad about the turn the day had taken.

"All right, Rin?" Makoto asked.

The redhead chuckled and squeezed the hand he still held captive. "Let's just say I've been well and truly fucked so we can get me out of this fucking outfit."

"Done."

* * *

*awkward cough* So this was also late and I apologize profusely for that. MakoRin will be up tomorrow! Bye now!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not even know when it became 1:30 in the morning (for me) so I am sorry for the delay. Makoto just has a need to reassure his lovers, doesn't he..? Next is a Marinka involving... what was it, Makoto being dominated for once..? Yeah, I think that was it ;)

**15. Sweet and passionate- MakoRin**

"You know I love you, Rin."

The redhead jerked- Makoto wasn't supposed to catch on to his sour mood- and flicked an alarmed glance at the big brunette.

"C-course I know that," he grumbled, looking away in hopes that Makoto would lose sight of the blush staining his cheeks, but a soft laugh told him he'd failed.

"So then why am I getting the cold shoulder?"

"It's not like that," Rin muttered, jabbing his chopsticks into his rice and shoving the bowl away. "It's just that..."

"Sometimes you think you're the third wheel?"

Red eyes widened and his head snapped up, staring at Makoto in shock. Green eyes were simply understanding and it made Rin nibble his bottom lip a second before he looked down at his bowl. "Stop that," he growled and the brunette just laughed.

"Stop what?"

"Reading my mind!" Rin hissed.

"I only can because you care enough to let me," Makoto hummed, reaching across the table and gently taking one of Rin's hands in his own.

"Tch. But you always know what Haru's thinking."

Makoto shook his head. "I always know what _both_ of you are thinking; I only _say_ what Haru's thinking more often because you don't want or need your thoughts said aloud like Haru does."

Startled Rin met green eyes again and they crinkled at the corners when Makoto's signature smile quirked at his lips. "Of course I know you that well."

It was overwhelming, Rin couldn't help but think, to have someone just _know_ you like that. Overwhelming, but... but still pleasant. Needed. Somehow it made him feel safe and secure.  
The redhead had to drop his eyes because he was getting hot under the collar and wasn't sure if Makoto would want-

"The bedroom is free, you know." The brunette said, tenderly squeezing the hand he still held.

Rin shivered when Makoto's thumb brushed over his knuckles. "Yeah," he replied, standing abruptly and tearing his hand away. "Let's do that."

* * *

"I know how you feel you know."

Rin initially missed the words because he couldn't tear his eyes or mind from staring at the brunette's impressive build. Then they settled in and he glanced sharply up.

"How in the hell were you ever the third wheel?" He snapped.

Makoto chuckled. "Don't forget, Rin, that you and Haru were together before I entered the picture. And I was pretty sure you hated me, even after Regionals, for when I... threatened you. I'm still sorry about that, by the way."

The redhead idly waved the apology off, watching with undue interest as his boyfriend unbuckled his belt. "You were just being his best friend- and our mother-hen. And jealous, come to think of it."

Makoto tilted his head and smiled. "Seems like that's something I can't help. And I probably was."

Rin glanced away because the way those green eyes were scrutinizing his own bared torso made his stomach flutter. "It's fine," he muttered.

"Rinrin."

And he had to look back because Makoto only calls his name like that when he's either teasing or being completely serious and that was his completely serious tone.  
So he looked back.  
Green eyes caught red immediately and Rin flushed- emerald irises smoldered darkly and he felt like his whole body caught the heat of that stare- and though he desperately wanted to see anything else he couldn't tear his gaze away. Makoto made him so weak and the older boy didn't even have to do anything to affect Rin. He's just _himself_.  
Rin felt his heart pounding in his chest as Makoto slipped out of pants and boxers and Rin shifted and squirmed until he was out of his because his own underwear had gotten uncomfortably tight.

"I love you, Rin."

His heartbeat sounded like thunder in his ears just like every previous time Makoto has said those words.

"...I know," he whispered. The brunette just chuckled and crawled onto the bed with the redhead, kissing a slow trail from the hollow of his hipbone upward until their lips met and Rin couldn't help but shudder under the gentle touches Makoto brushed up his sides. The brunette smiled into the slow kiss and neatly folded his legs on either side of Rin's waist.

"Are you all right, Rinrin?" He teased.

_Don't blush don't blush don't- DAMMIT._

"Can we just get on with- _nnn_!" He gritted his teeth, the first finger already shoved inside, and the edge of pain didn't go unnoticed.

"Calm down," Makoto whispered, leaning down and kissing the redhead's neck. "Slow down. I'm hardly mad, I don't hate you, and if it makes you feel better, Haru sometimes wishes I were you."

"Wh-what? No that doesn't make me feel better! Because then you're- oh. _Oh._ So you do know..."

"Mm-hmm," the brunette hummed, finally reaching soft lips and prizing a kiss out of his recalcitrant lover. "I told you..." He murmured when they broke apart to breathe. A second finger pressed in beside the first and Makoto swallowed the sharp startled cry from his boyfriend. "I told you I understood."

Rin panted as those reaching fingers scissored then pushed deep and he knew the older boy was searching for the spot that would make him plead for more. He reached up and back, gripping his pillow in both hands, and bit at his lip.  
Makoto's free hand came up and one finger ghosted along the ravaged bottom lip. Green eyes were gentle but determined.

"Moan for me," Makoto demanded. "I want you to. And I'd hate for you to bleed. You always bleed when you bite your lip."

Rin's brows drew together but before he could retort Makoto found what he'd been looking for and Rin's irritable mutter came out a sweet groan instead.  
He glared up- the brunette's smile was easy and quite proud- and snarled a curse that had Makoto lifting an eyebrow and deliberately crooking his fingers to brush that bundle of nerves again and make Rin gasp.

"Ready for three?"

Rin grunted and angled his hips down, taking a little more of the two digits in. It was telling enough.

"All right."

"Why are you being so damn-" he whimpered as the third breached him. "-nice today?"

"Not everything between us has to be hurried and wild, you know. I'd like to take my time with you... and today I will."

Rin swallowed hard. "Thing is, I'm not sure I can handle you that way."

"You'll live," Makoto whispered, biting down hard enough on his collarbone to make the redhead yelp.

Head spinning, Rin nodded. "Yeah, maybe I can."

"Good. I think we left the lube under your pillow last night anyway."

So that was the uncomfortable lump at the base of his skull. "You dick!" He snapped, smacking the brunette's shoulder.

The older teen just chuckled and took the bottle handed to him, squirting a decent amount into his palm.  
It was perhaps a stupid thing to find erotic but the way Makoto prepared himself to fuck one of them was arousing as hell.  
Long, slow strokes and that look of concentration on his face... Rin bit at the inside of his cheek this time to keep himself centered.

"Mako..!" He gasped after another few agonizing seconds. "God, just-! Hurry up, please."

None of his begging could convince the brunette to go faster as he entered. His lover's thrusts were painstakingly careful, tiny increments sliding into the panting redhead at a time, until Makoto's impressive length was all buried inside Rin.  
Rin couldn't help it. The feel of Makoto throbbing deep inside him always made him lose his head slightly and he reached up and pulled the brunette close, kissing him again and again. With a low rumble of a laugh Makoto pulled back and thrust in, relishing in the breathy moan he got in reply even as sharp teeth angled for and found purchase in his shoulder.  
He and Haru were both used to shark bites by now. They usually end up covered by the end of the weekend.  
He just smiled and let Rin bite to muffle the tormented moans echoing from deep in his throat.

"For fuck's sake, Makoto!" Rin gasped. "Harder!"

"Not today," the brunette hummed in his ear. "Today I spoil you."

The gentle roll of Makoto's hips was achingly perfect and Rin didn't even want to complain after that. He gasped and held tight to his lover, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders and holding tight.

"M-Mako..."

And as usual Makoto was so sweet, so gentle, that it made Rin's toes curl and his breath hitch. It was unnatural, how Makoto made him feel. Rin always felt weak when Makoto was nearby, weak and vulnerable, but somehow he couldn't help but love the feeling. Between Haru and Makoto, he knew his exact place in the world. Makoto grounded him and Haru lifted him. It was the best balance he could think of.  
True to his word, the pace never picked up or changed. Makoto was slow, cautious almost, everything that turned the redhead into a moaning mess against him. Rin couldn't keep himself from trembling. He felt like he was perched on the edge of an orgasm but nothing could push him over. He dug his fingers into thick brown hair and jerked his hips, seeking friction, deeper thrusts, something, _anything_, to keep him for going as insane as he was.  
Cruel, torturous Makoto switched to holding him still and he sobbed a cry of pure frustration.

"Makoto, _fuck,_ let me-"

"Not yet, Rin." And for the first time the redhead realized his ragged his boyfriend's breathing was. "Stay with me a while longer."

Red eyes widened then squeezed shut. Rin held onto the tightness in his gut and instead of willing it to happen he reined his impending release in, waiting for Makoto to get closer.  
He stayed perched on that edge until he knew Makoto was right there with him; a throb and a swelling deep inside of him told him his lover was close: perched on the same ledge now. He reached up with one hand and dragged the brunette down (a muffled whimper between them and Rin wasn't sure if it had been him) while the other hand stretched down and clawed at the one pressing his left hip into the mattress.  
Makoto pulled halfway out with a shudder, and took the hand in his, intertwining their fingers and slamming their locked hands into the pillows. Finally, _finally_, hand in hand, they fall over that edge together, Rin gasping for breath as he pressed the brunette to his chest. Makoto drove into him as they finish, making sure to fill the redhead, and then all strength seemed to leave him. He fell, molded to Rin's sweat-slick body, and struggled to catch his breath.

But his head is close enough that the redhead kissed a damp temple and Rin mumbled "I love you."

Right into Makoto's ear, barely loud enough to hear, but it still made the brunette beam and he pressed a gleeful kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"It's nice to hear you say it aloud for once." The taller boy admitted.

And Rin recalled that this whole fight had started with him being upset about Makoto reading his mind.

Now, he was glad of it.


	13. Chapter 13

This... took me all damn day. Rin and Haru were determined to do everything they could and I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried, geez. This is dedicated to _eeeeveryone_ who wanted Makoto to get totally dominated by his lovers. Unsurprisingly, Rin and Haru agreed whole-heartedly. This one is for This-Is-What-I-Am-Now and that guest... I wish I knew who you were! Anyway, enjoy everyone~!

**27. Rough, biting, scratch- Marinka**

"You know what we're gonna do, Haru?"

The black-haired boy tilts his head. "What?"

Rin leans back against the table, smirking cockily. "We're going to drive Makoto mad. I'm really tired of him just screwing us senseless. We're going to return the favor for once. I don't want him to be able to talk until tomorrow!" The redhead declares.

"But I like it when Makoto fucks me."

Rin tosses a hundred yen coin at his boyfriend's head. "So do I! But we never give him anything back. I want to change that." The redhead leans forward, excitement glittering in his eyes, and Haru knows he has to listen to him now.

"...okay."

* * *

The pair crouch next to the bedroom door late that night and wait. Haru keeps glaring at his boyfriend, a glare that clearly reads _'This is stupid'_, but Rin ignores him.  
He's beyond eager to see if they can break Makoto because god knows he's brought them to their knees with desire and the redhead is determined to hear Makoto beg before the night is up.  
So he waits, excited, red eyes brimming with amusement and anticipation. Haru almost smiles at the expression- it's adorable, like a child about to receive a gift (which is ironic, considering the way Rin sells it _they_ will be giving Makoto a gift)- before Haru remembers he's supposed to be upset about this idea and turns the traitorous quirk of his lips into a wavering pout.

"I'm back!" Echoes up from the downstairs and Rin leans forward. Haru rolls his eyes.

"Haru? Are you here? Is Rin here too?"

They hear him come up the stairs and if anything the gleeful exuberance Rin's expressing just gets brighter.

"Are you asleep already, Haru?" The big brunette asks quietly as he slides open the door.

Haru pops up in front of him soundlessly and Makoto shrieks- _wow, what a pitch_- and flails backward into the hallway.

Rin may not be as good at reading Haru as Makoto is but even he can tell that Haru's laughing inside at the over-the-top reaction. Blue eyes sparkle and dance in the dim light from the hall as Haru reaches out. A stifled squeak comes from Makoto and then he recognizes his lover and whines "Haru!"

Haru smiles slightly and keeps his hand out for Makoto to take, a sweet facsimile of Makoto's everyday gesture. Makoto shoulders up from the wall and steps forward to take it, coming inside the room-

And Rin surges up and tosses Haru's tie over the brunette's head, pulling it back until it rests over green eyes.

Makoto tenses automatically, a sharp hiss leaving him, and a second too late comes an involuntary defensive movement that Haru stops cold regardless.

Before Makoto can question or complain Rin's cracking out orders.

"Haru, his tie."

"Rin?!" Makoto yelps. His broad frame relaxes despite his situation and Rin can't help but kiss the brunette's shoulder.

Haru's already unwound the item from its owner's neck. "What am I doing with this?"

"You remember how I tied you up the one time?"

"At the pool?"

Makoto jerks. "Ehhh?!" He exclaims.

Rin ignores him. "Yeah that time. Wrap his wrists like I did with your swimsuit."

"What about tying him to a fence?"

"Bed post."

"Whoa whoa wait!" Makoto interjects, flushing bright red. "What is all this about a pool and Haru and a fence and _tying him up with his swimsuit_?! Rin!"

"Later," Rin hums the promise in his ear. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"But-"

"Bed, Haru."

They toss the brunette onto the bed and for a moment share a grin over their handiwork. Then Rin crawled onto the bed and Haru joined him after he stripped down to-

"Oh for shit's sake, you have _not_ been wearing your fucking swimsuit all day."

Blue eyes regard the redhead with disbelief (_'You really doubt me?'_) and Rin just rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Just tie him up, would you?"

Haru is happy to pull Makoto's bound hands up above the brunette's head and knot the fabric around the bed post.  
Rin smirks and leans back, admiring the flush already creeping up Makoto's chest- partially revealed thanks to them removing his tie and putting it to a much better use- and the way his muscles are already jumping with nervous anticipation.  
Haru starts working on the buttons of Makoto's shirt and Rin goes for the brunette's pants.  
They both do the same- Haru leaves kisses down the sculpted chest as Rin nips and suckles on strong thighs- and Makoto breathes a shuddering sigh beneath them.  
There's really no point to the blindfold- Makoto can tell whose mouth is whose. The prick and scratch of sharp teeth across his skin is simultaneously telling and erotic. And Haru likes to lick too much which leaves wet trails all over his chest and stomach.  
Rin mouths his growing problem through his boxers and he twitches, not expecting the sensation. The redhead continues to lave over the heat he can feel just beneath the cloth and his lover squirms as his underwear grows wetter and more uncomfortable and his arousal strains against the cloth.  
Nothing quite beats when Rin sucks him in, pointed teeth grazing his erection, and Makoto groans deep in his throat. It's frustrating that he can't see because Rin makes some of his best faces when he's giving head and Makoto loves to watch them.

"Ahh, _Rin_- Rin, _mmmph!_"

He has to respond to Haru's insistent mouth with equal fervor and he wishes he could fist a hand in each lover's hair- one to control Rin and the other to anchor Haruka- but he can't, he's stuck, motionless and bound to the bed.

"Haru, c'mere. Help me make him come."

Haru whips his head around, eyes sparkling, and happily comes to join him. Together they torture the brunette: Haru's lascivious licks and Rin's shark-toothed nips sending their lover toward his orgasm a lot faster than any had planned. They know now; know every last signal, every whimper and moan is a hint, all the involuntary tensing and loosening of his muscles, the way his throat bobs as he swallows heavily past his panting.

"Haru... Rin..."

The soft entreaties are wildly arousing coming from the brunette and Rin meets sapphire eyes and lifts his eyebrows.

"Beg, Mako." Haru says firmly. Makoto's thighs twitch under Rin's hands.

"I- I- ahn!"

"Beg," Haru repeats.

"Rin... Rin please..."

It's the sound Rin's been dying to hear all night, the wheedling tone and those words.

"Beg me too!" Haru growls almost petulantly.

It's unusual to hear but Rin smirks- looks like Haru-chan was jealous!- and carmine eyes watch with vivid amusement as Haru comes back to his side, slicking the warm throb of Makoto's pulse up to the head- though Rin is holding that captive- and down again.  
Haru does something with his tongue that Rin has never seen before and the brunette gives up a low moan.

"Oh god, Haru..."

Rin flicks his fingers, a clear sign to let him finish their lover off, but Haru's expression sets into a familiar stubbornness and Rin groans around the heavy thickness between his lips.  
Haru reaches down. Slides a finger over the sensitive skin between Makoto's hole and his sac, and Rin can't help the appreciative look he sends the black-haired boy.  
The brunette groans low and his whole body jerks in surprise.

"Haru, Rin, please- you have to- _nngh_- please-"

Makoto's straining against his bonds, muscles contracting and body seeking to curl up in orgasm but the pair actively hold him down and forbid him that. It's gotten hard to breathe, that much is obvious, because the brunette is panting hard, sweat streaming down his neck, his ribs, his hips and fuck it's gorgeous-  
And Rin deep throats him, takes his lover all the way in, making sure to keep only the lightest most teasing scrape of his teeth.  
Makoto howls, some incredible noise they're likely never going to hear again, and his lovers burn the sound into their minds. The bed frame actually creaks (_damn he's powerful_) as Makoto spasms under their hands, hips bucking up into the redhead's mouth a little harder than Rin had expected.  
He pulled off carefully but quickly, coughing, and Haru is quick to lean in and milk the full load from their boyfriend with leisurely strokes. Rin yelps as a streak of white splashes against his cheekbone but before he can complain Haru's wiped it off and is licking his fingers clean.

"Hey," the redhead grunted. "I earned that."

"I helped."

Rin rolls his eyes and drags Haru in for a searching kiss, sharing Makoto's taste between them and even that provokes a whimper from the brunette, because even if he can't see he can _hear_.

They break apart smirking.

Rin crawls up Makoto's side and stretches out beside him, props his head up on his left hand, gently running the other over the heaving chest.  
"Hey, Mako..."

The brunette's head tilts his way.

"Would you... Could one of us... Fuck you for once? Just this once!"

He doesn't get a verbal response. Instead Makoto spread wide and drew up legs already hanging open. It was a clear invitation and Rin sucked in a startled breath.

"Oh."

He meets Haru's eyes and they decide without words. Rin shifts down and Haru slides over the bed and perches between strong thighs.

"Wait-" Makoto chokes and Rin has to wonder if he's upset about who they picked. "Wait. Take off the blindfold. I want to see this."

Rin sucks in another breath- he hadn't expected that request- and sits up, pressing a hungry kiss to the brunette's panting mouth. Makoto kisses back (the bed creaks again as he tries to reach for the redhead) and Rin digs his thumbs under the tie and pulls it up.  
Darkened verdant eyes meet and hold dark crimson and Rin breaks away to smirk.

"Rin, I- I'll need the lubricant." Haruka's voice is shaking.

Rin curses his thoughtlessness and shuffles around to reach the bedside table and he fumbles for the bottle. He turns back and pauses.  
Makoto and Haruka are staring at each other- that deep, almost meditative stare- and Rin holds his breath, suddenly afraid that even the slightest of movements will break the moment they're having. Haru doesn't break the eye contact but Rin can guess about the way his hand moves that he's circling Makoto's entrance with one finger. He presses in just slightly, and the brunette gasps and his head tilts back a little.  
The eye contact snaps and the intense environment they generate when they stare at each other like that dissipates like it never existed at all. Rin's still a little jealous of that but as usual every time he starts to feel jealous he bitterly reminds himself that he has no one to blame for his separation but his own decisions.

Makoto catches his eye and smiles. "Please don't be upset," he hums. "It doesn't change how I feel about you, you know."

_How do you always know..?_

Rin wordlessly hands the bottle off to Haru and refuses to meet those gentle green eyes a second time.

"Rin." Haru breathes.

The redhead jumped and looked up- Haru's blue gaze begs for help- and crawls down the mattress.

"What's the matter..?"

"How do I do this?" The black-haired boy whispers.

"You've prepped yourself plenty of times, what's so different about this?"

There's real fear in the expressive sapphire eyes. "...I don't want to hurt him. It's different if it's my own body."

Rin kneels at his boyfriend's side, shoulder to shoulder, and gestures at the bottle of lube. "Three fingers."

Haru nods and squirts a good amount onto his fingers. Rin grasps the wet hand and squishes their fingers together, coating his own.  
Haru sets the bottle on the floor and watches closely.  
Rin rubs the pad of his index finger over the twitching entrance and the big brunette twitches too, throat closing on a grunt. Then Rin calmly pushes inward and Makoto groans.  
The brunette convulses and the muscles in his thighs jerk and clench. In turn he clenches around the single invading digit.

But Rin understands the hesitation and presses a kiss against the brunette's knee. "Mako, you have to relax."

The brunette winces but smiles. "Feels weird," he explains.

Rin and Haru both snort before they can stop themselves.

"You don't say." The redhead drawls. "It'll stop feeling weird soon. You know that spot you like to abuse? The one deep inside?" Makoto shudders. "It'll feel good soon, so just wait."

Rin wedges a second in and the brunette's jaw clenches. A few slow thrusts inside the older male and Rin frowns. He turned to the black-haired teen at his side and pulls his fingers free. "Haru. Two, go deep, and aim up."

"How will I know if-"

"Oh, you'll know."

"But what are you going to do..?"

The redhead shifts to Makoto's side and wraps long fingers around his lover's reawakening arousal.

"I'll teach him how to relax."

Rin drags the flat of his tongue up the underside and revels in the elated shiver that races through the body underneath him.

"It's getting easier," Haru reports, now onto the second, Rin can see if he cranes his neck.

"Mmm," Rin hummed. "Told you he'd relax."

He nibbles at the indent of a hipbone and grasps Makoto's length tight in one hand, teasing the slit with one slickened fingertip as Haruka pushes in the third digit. Makoto groans and grabs the tie with both hands.

"Haru... Rin..." He gasps again.

The way he keens their names makes it sound like music and Rin's content in knowing his plan for the night has been more that fulfilled. Makoto's half-mad with lust at this point.  
Rin's mouth is leaving punishing little marks on the way up to the brunette's stomach as his hand continues its methodical work and he snorts dryly at the stray thought that his sister would know exactly which muscle it is he's worshipping with teeth and tongue. Suddenly Makoto jolts under him (he knows Haru's found their lover's sweet spot) and sharp teeth sink in further than they're meant to.  
Makoto just moans.

Rin gasps as he pulls back and glares up into half-lidded green eyes. "So help me god, Mako, if you tell me you're a masochist I'm probably just going to blow my load right here."

Makoto says nothing- he's too busy whining for more of the exquisite torture Haru's putting him through- but his gaze says enough for him.  
_I kind of have to be, don't I?_ Rin hears in his head, clear as day, as Makoto twists his body to bare previous bites and his newly bleeding one.  
Rin shudders and leans in again, licking up blood and pretending it doesn't turn him on- a shark indeed, he thinks wryly- as he takes himself in hand.

_No,_ he realizes as he looks up at the stark relief of reddened skin against tan, _No, Makoto will not forget this encounter for some time._ The bites and bruises littering this hard body and packed muscle are all their doing and Rin shivers to remember it. He also quivers to notice the smoldering look he's getting from the brunette but shoves that aside with a squeeze to the erection he still holds captive.

"M-Mako, I'm going to-"

"Go ahead," the brunette murmurs, everything about him flipped from drop-dead-sexy to reassuring faster than Rin can process it. "I'll be all right. If you two can handle it I can."

Blue eyes are nervous but yet hazy. It doesn't stop Haru from pressing inside their lover, though, and all of a sudden it's Makoto throwing his head back and moaning "_Fuck..!_"

Haru shudders to a halt, his face blank with surprise, and Rin can't help but mirror the expression.

One emerald eye cracks open and Makoto breathes a laugh. "Don't stop, you two."

Rin sighs and laves over the sluggishly-bleeding bite, suckling up the blood and muffling his pleasured hum against Makoto's heaving stomach. Haru's starting to flush in earnest as he pushes the brunette's knees to his chest (disturbing Rin's intended trail and earning a low growl) then to the sides as Makoto effortlessly corrects his position to allow them both their way (as always).  
Haru's grip tightens as he picks up the pace and Rin eyes that deceptively powerful hold from where he's marking deep bites in the brunette's abs and thrills in knowing Makoto will be sporting some truly beautiful bruises by morning.  
Haru whimpers suddenly- no doubt surprised by how it feels to be buried inside another man- and Makoto does the same, unused to the sensation of being filled. Rin, intimately familiar with both, simply continues to scratch with teeth and nails until Makoto's skin is uneven in color and the brunette is gasping for air. Haruka is panting just as hard, neither of them is going to last much longer (the experience is just too new for them both) so Rin shifts his grip and starts pumping their lover. He bites none-too-gently at a nipple and squeezes the brunette's straining length and Makoto moans again, eyes clenched shut and shaking.

"R-Rin... Rin, stop, I'm going to-"

"I know," he hums as he licks the wound he's created. "Do it. Look him in the eye and come for him, hmm?"

Makoto shivers but does- green eyes meet blue and Rin has to smile as that charge takes over again- and abruptly Haru's slamming hard into their lover.

They pant and moan and Rin watches it all with greedy eyes.

This release hits the brunette harder, that much is obvious, because the wood of the headboard actually splinters slightly when his muscles lock down and contract in orgasm and Haru cries out as he reaches his peak almost immediately afterward. The pair wilt together, Haru almost falling flat onto Makoto's bruise-mottled chest, and Rin arranges them gently and unties Makoto from the bed.

They gasp for breath and the redhead rubs life back into Makoto's arms with a cocky smirk.

His boyfriends both notice he hasn't come at the same time and all it takes for Makoto to roll Rin over and start sucking on his leaking erection is for Haru to point at the redhead and weakly say "It was his idea."

* * *

Yeeeep. There you go. And if anyone was wondering... yes, the whole tying-Haru-to-a-fence-with-his-swimsuit WILL be covered in a prompt~


	14. Chapter 14

oTL I'm sorry this one is so short but I really liked it... I swear one of these MakoHaru drabbles will have _some_ sort of length- er, pun not intended lol- but the narrative style is gone from me now so I can't replicate it to try and add more. Sorry sorry, more Marinka tomorrow!

**18. Morning lazy sex- MakoHaru**  
They're quiet, pressed together in the late dawn light, spooned comfortably on Haru's bed. They don't have a care in the world- well, there's one care, Haru's staring at it- and neither feels like getting up or leaving.  
It's taken some time for them to truly be settled this way, but Makoto feels no jealousy when Haru's extended hand tightened in the too-empty blankets on the other side of the bed.

"I miss Rin too," he whispers, a kiss brushed across the nape of Haru's neck.

The extended hand flexes and releases but Makoto chuckled. "Don't be worried," he hums, one hand ghosting down his boyfriend's arm and fingers twined into the other's. "I'm not upset."

"I miss him," Haru whispers and his grip tightened. "But- but I'm still happy with you."

"I'm not jealous, Haru-chan," Makoto laughed. "I wish he was here too."

Haru wilts into the mattress and for a brief second Makoto floundered. What more could he say to reassure his boyfriend?  
The black-haired boy untangles their fingers and shoulders Makoto's arm up but as the brunette lifted his arm Haru reached up and threaded the fingers of his other hand into his boyfriend's. The quizzical look fades from Makoto's face, replaced with echoing fondness. Haru rolls over to face the brunette and even as Makoto curls down to kiss him Haru turned away and then, in one deft movement, coaxes Makoto onto his back and straddled him.

Still holding the brunette's hand tightly he leans down and in his best pleading voice whispered "Please?" into the older teen's ear.

Makoto doesn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

The pace is creeping; there's no frantic fumbling and hurrying to completion. Slow prepping led to a cautious entrance and Haru keens softly as he was stretched. Makoto waits until he's sure Haru is adjusted and Haru looked at him to let him know things were okay. The brunette nods and gripped his lover's waist in both hands. The gentle slow rocking of Makoto's hips suits Haruka just fine and for once he's determined not to lose his composure first. They share languorous kisses amidst the placidity of their movement and Haru's moans are soft and echoed underneath the outside world's birdsong. Green eyes stare into glittering blue as their panting gradually turned thick with emotion.

All they need is the soul-deep stare; Makoto understands Haru's whims and what he needed. Haru knows how make Makoto groan and always listened to his begging. Haru whimpers for more and Makoto gave it to him. Deep thrusts that don't change pace made Haru give off whimpers and he moaned. Their eyes speak for them and words were never needed so they never talked. Movement and sensation and shared kisses shredded into the concentrated calm Haru's built up until he doesn't have it gripped in his hands anymore, just thick brown hair.  
Eventually Haru gives in to the buildup of desire and his mouth opened as his eyes shut. His moans grow in intensity and his nails dragged rough furrows into broad shoulders. He hadn't wanted to be first... but Makoto feels so good inside of him he can't be bothered to recall that prior promise to himself.

"Makoto-!" He gasped.

"It's okay," the brunette murmured, kissing his forehead. He readjusts his position to reach a hand down and stroked Haru's straining erection and watching as blue eyes fluttered. "I'm close too."

Finally Haru hisses and bucked, his orgasm ever-so-gently drawn from him.

Makoto smiles warmly at the sight and a minute later he came too, each slow slide into the black-haired boy milked him dry until Haru reached up and pulled him down.

"I love you," Haru whispers against his neck.

"Love you too, Haru-chan."

"...lay off the -chan," he mutters but there's no reply except for the way Makoto chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome to the beginning of all of this series... Where it all started. More or less. One of these days I shall try and wrestle it (smut and all) into its proper fic and unleash it on you, provided you want to reread the smut... ;)  
A couple of things! **ONE**. Oh. _My_. **_GOD._** 10,000 views and 2,500 people. This is so, so _so_ much more feedback than I had ever expected and I love you all so, so much. **TWO**. I have this whole series blocked out, finally! Every prompt filled and evened out so no pairing is behind ^_^. **THREE!** The last prompt is... well... It's an **OT5**. The Iwatobi Team + Rin, focusing mainly, actually, on Reigisa. If that is not okay, I understand- skip it!  
Okay okay, go read your smut~

**24. Shy- Marinka**

_"I'm sorry, you probably wanted to kiss Haru first, I shouldn't have-"  
"It wouldn't have mattered."  
"Huh?"  
"It wouldn't have mattered. I... I don't... It's not just H-Haru that I... that I wanted to kiss."  
"Makoto, you..? Heh. Both of us, huh? What a pervert-"  
"N-No, I know that could never happen..."  
"...hey, Mako. Kiss me again, would you?"_

Rin lies awake and reflects on it, that night when everything changed, when he acted on the plan he and Haru had set out for claiming Makoto as theirs. When he overstepped his boundaries and had sex with the brunette instead of just kissing him. But he had kissed him too and it had been Makoto's shy explanation for his willingness to kiss the redhead that had persuaded Rin's heart to give up his body and sleep with the older boy.  
Makoto loved them both already, he'd said so himself. It wouldn't have mattered which of the pair claimed his first kiss, his first time, because his heart already belonged to both of them.  
Despite that Rin had thought that getting Makoto to agree would be difficult. It was a threesome, after all, a 'polyamorous relationship' according to the book he'd found in Samezuka's library. And it wasn't normal.  
But it was them.  
And so Makoto's quiet "Me too," in the stifling environment of Haru's living room had rocked Rin's world.

* * *

Makoto had stayed the night previous due to the late autumn thunderstorm and the morning had been muggy and thick. Rin's shirt stuck to his chest and he didn't miss the way the brunette's eyes followed him restlessly.  
Makoto wasn't the only one hungry for more. Haru had spent the night in his bedroom (when Rin was over they migrated to Haru's parent's bedroom for the added space in a bed) with the brunette but had assured Rin nothing had happened. Rin didn't doubt his boyfriend in the slightest.  
But now they all sat around the table eating a simple breakfast and chatting about the horrible weather like there wasn't enough sexual tension in the room to choke an elephant.  
Finally it looked like Haru had had enough of that and he set his rice aside and carefully laid his chopsticks over the top of the bowl.

He looked Makoto dead in the eye and said calmly "I know what you did with Rin."

The other two choked simultaneously on their food. Makoto began to turn scarlet and Rin glared at his boyfriend.

"That wasn't how we were going to break this to him! God, Haru, you're so dense!"

Green eyes shot up and landed on Rin. "Break what to me? Rin... The other night- that wasn't- you wanted that, right?"

"Of course! No, it's just that it- it was... Part of our plan to seduce you." Rin mumbled, fidgeting.

"Seduce..?" Makoto echoed uncertainly. Then the brunette's brow furrowed and he looked honestly infuriated- and very hurt. "If this is a joke-"

"It's not. Makoto... We want you."

"You want..?" Makoto trailed off, disbelief rich in his tone but hope starting to glitter in his surprised gaze.

"We want you." Haru repeated, azure eyes alight with something he had only looked at Rin with before. "Both of us, we want you."

Emerald stared deep into cobalt, like they'd done so many times before, but this time it left Makoto shaking inside.

"Y-you mean this..?" He glanced shyly at Rin. "Both of you?"

Rin looked away, a mortified blush filtering across his cheekbones. "I slept with you," he said softly. "I'm not the kind to sleep around, Mako. I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't-"  
He didn't say it but the flush said enough.

"Rin..."

"Do you agree?"

Makoto balked and his gaze shot back to Haru. "This is sudden, you know." He reprimanded. "I hardly know what to say."

The black-haired boy cocked his head. "You say yes or no."

The brunette's hands twisted in his lap and he looked back and forth between the pair. Rin's stomach felt there were rocks in it. He was terrified, having effectively given up his virginity to Makoto and it had been done with hopes of convincing Makoto to enter into this relationship with them. And Makoto had slept with him because he forced the issue, begged it from the brunette, and worst of all Makoto _had_ wanted him. But Rin couldn't leave Haruka. If Makoto said no here it would be heartbreak all around.  
Haru was perfectly comfortable because as the brunette looked between them he could see the desire and the hope in Makoto's eyes flare.

"Me too." He croaked at length. "I want you. Both of you. So… me too. I don't know- I don't know _how_ long, but I've wanted you both for so long…"

Red eyes widened and before he could stop to contemplate the foolishness of his actions Rin pushed aside his bowl and crawled over the table, ignoring the startled look he was given and pulling Makoto into a hungry kiss.  
The brunette threaded his fingers into scarlet hair and tugged, opening his mouth to the younger.  
Haru watched with wide bright eyes, excitement thrumming through his veins, and instead of thinking he shoved Makoto's dishes aside and crawled onto the table too.

"Haru," Makoto murmured, and Rin let him break away so he could sit back and watch their first kiss.

If the way Makoto kisses Rin is forceful the way he kisses Haru is the exact opposite. They kiss slowly; and watching Rin gets a sense that they've been doing this all their lives, it's so natural. Even though he knows this is the first time Haru's kissed Makoto. Rin feels himself growing hard and fights down his blush but somehow Makoto seems to sense it; he separates from Haru and groans "Rin..." and it's like a siren's call. Rin leans forward and Makoto claims his mouth, tongues twisting and fighting for dominance. Rin subconsciously knows Haru is right next to him, they're finally getting what they want, all three of them together, and he trembles. Too soon for Rin's taste the brunette leans back and regards the redhead with half-lidded eyes and Haru sits forward eagerly. That green gaze switches back to Haru and...  
God the way Makoto moans Haru's name is beautiful.

* * *

The other pair kiss again while Rin starts tearing his clothes off, desperate and determined, and Haru starts to unbutton the brunette's shirt.

Impatient Rin shoves Makoto away from his lingering kiss with his boyfriend, eagerly divulging the brunette of his shirt, pushing it off broad shoulders and firm arms.  
Haru strips at lightning speed and dives in, pushing Makoto to the floor and straddling him, hips undulating as he sits and watches the brunette whimper.

"H-Haru! Haru..."

"I want him naked," the redhead purrs in his boyfriend's ear. Haru nods but doesn't move to comply, continuing the tantalizing rock of his body. Green eyes flutter and shut. Makoto brings a hand to his mouth to muffle his quiet moans and Rin takes it away, wide eyed.

"No, please, Mako-" He breathes. "Make noise for us."

The right green eye cracks open and stares at the redhead, and then one big hand is palming him through his sweats and Rin fast loses track of time after that.

* * *

Hands touch everywhere, desperate and hungry for more sensation, more friction, more press and rub and pinch and twist. There are times when Makoto isn't sure which one he's kissing and which one he's got by the hair. Times when Haruka isn't sure whose fingers are curled inside him. Times when Rin doesn't know which one is in front of him and which one is behind and whose hands are curved over his hips.

And then Rin's pressing into Haru while the black-haired boy chokes on his needy moans. And Makoto shoves himself into Rin and the redhead almost collapses onto his boyfriend, limbs trembling wildly.  
Haru's perched on the edge of the table, resting on his elbows, gasping as he looks down and sees the tableau the three of them joined so tightly.  
Rin's caught between them, brain on overload, nerves and muscles screaming delight.  
One of Makoto's hands curves over Rin's waist but the other is braced on the edge of the table. The wood cuts into his palm but he stops thinking about it when Haru's fingers brush over whitened knuckles.  
Haru's never seen anything like the faces Rin is making but he finds them intensely beautiful.

"This is right," he whispers, balancing his weight on the other arm, the hand not stroking Makoto's going up to tangle in red hair. "This is us."

Rin sniffles and the pair surrounding him both chuckle. The brunette kisses his shoulder and Haru brushes his fingers over the redhead's lips and turns Rin's head aside until Makoto claims Rin's mouth. The youngest whimpers something that gets muddled by the kiss and the black-haired boy cocked his head and said "Mako, move."

Green eyes flicker open and meet blue. There's another silent conversation before they close again as Makoto concentrates on kissing Rin senseless. The redhead breaks away and sucks in a gasp as the brunette pulls out. There's a loaded tension between the three of them, anticipation mounting, and then Makoto drives forward.  
Rin cries out and Haruka moans and Makoto hides a hiss in crimson hair.

"I can't..!" Rin gasps. "Oh god..."

Haru shifts. His hands grasp at Rin's ass to hold the redhead deep and his legs are just barely able to hook at the ankle around Makoto's waist.

"Please, please, please..!" He begged, ebony locks plastered to his neck, blue eyes half-lidded. "I need more!"

"Mako pull out..!" Rin whines.

The brunette huffs agreement and his hips withdraw. Rin pulls out of Haru, who whimpers unhappily, and then he yanks on soft brown hair. Makoto slams back in so hard that Haru actually slides back a bit on the table and Rin's eyes almost roll back.

"Just do that, Mako, just move." Haru pants.

As Makoto sets a hard quick pace Rin finds he can't handle his own usual force handed back to him and he slips down to his elbows, chest to chest with Haru, who tugs on damp red hair until Rin consents to a deep kiss. The black-haired boy laps up every whimper and moan Rin gives him. Traces his bottom lip, flicks over sharp teeth and is finally rewarded with a tentative brush of the redhead's own tongue.  
Makoto's groans are surprisingly deep as he drives into Rin's welcoming body. Tears are streaming down the redhead's face- this feeling is right, is too much, is so good- and Haru moans underneath them both.

"I can't- I'm close- I can't-" Rin breaks away to chant breathlessly.

"Mako, make him come- I want to feel it, I need it-"

The brunette pistons inside their redheaded lover and Rin almost screams as he finishes, filling Haru. The black-haired boy whimpers, twitches with each successive spurt, every jerk of Rin into his body because Makoto's not yet finished.  
Haru shortly can't stand it anymore and the fingers covering Makoto's switch to clenching his hand white-knuckled as he climaxes himself. Makoto grunts, surrounded and completely focused on the other two boys' sweet sounds, and shoves deep inside Rin and holds there for the duration of his orgasm. They both cry out, this time, and then Makoto is gasping for breath, face buried in the hollow of the redhead's shoulder blades.

"I love you," Makoto whispers. Soft and choked and pained, but he says it. "I love you both so much."

Rin and Haru slide apart so that Rin can turn and regard their lover; sapphire and ruby are warm and loving and emerald well with tears.

"We know," they reply in hushed tones.

* * *

They separate and slip apart and Rin goes for a shower because he knows Makoto and Haru have more to discuss and he isn't needed. He stands in the shower with a hand pressed to his heart and smiles. He's never felt so whole and complete and it's the best thing he's ever imagined and more.

_I love you too, Makoto. Haruka...  
_  
None of them make it to school that day.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry sorry! This was late! ;A; I was so caught up in **Of Boys and Cats** that I didn't even realize this prompt wasn't _finished _yet so I started to write it like a maniac. Here's the fruits of my labors! oTL

**10. Doggy style- MakoHaru**  
There's the occasional painful night he spends at first. It's before they settled into their life truly together. Makoto had hoped that someday it'd change but at that time he hadn't known their awkward, fumbling relationship would blossom into its maturity and beauty.

So back then Haru would occasionally moan for Rin.

He pretends it doesn't hurt like a burning knife because, he tells himself, Rin and Haru were in a relationship before he came around so it's natural for Haru to moan his boyfriend's name.

But those nights, he wouldn't look at Makoto, can't meet green eyes.

And a piece of Makoto would break.

* * *

Makoto always knew it was one of _those_ nights when Haru turned around and buried his face in the pillows and offered himself up for the taking.

"Haru-chan," he groaned in the older boy's ear. "Does it feel good, Haru-chan?"

The black-haired teen's response is a breathy sigh. It's infuriating that he can't make Haru moan for him. Makoto hates it like he's never hated anything before.

Hates it enough that this time it's not a piece of his heart that breaks but his temper. He pulls out and forces Haruka onto his back. Blue eyes stare up, stunned, and Makoto pins him to the mattress.

Haru finally looks him in the eye and for once he relaxes and lets his lover read him. Apology, regret, lust, and love all coagulate into sapphire eyes and Makoto has a second of inspiration looking at him. It's not that Haru doesn't want him, that bright gaze says so; it's that the way he moves _is_ too similar to Rin. All he needs to do to forgo this painful incident happening again is to change his pace. It's fine by him: he's always found the rough pace Rin utilizes to be wrong to him. But he hadn't thought much on trying to find another way. Rin had wanted rough and fast and he had to be sleeping with Haru like that, so Makoto had assumed if he wanted Haruka to feel good he'd have to emulate Rin. Turns out he needed to be himself and listen to Haru's eyes, as always.

"All right," he murmurs. "I understand."

Haru smiles at him, just slightly, and Makoto leans down and kisses the black-haired boy. The meeting of their mouths is sweeter than usual; slow temptation that drags at their desire and makes Haru bury his fingers in short hair.

Makoto reaches down and closes his fingers around Haru's weeping erection and his boyfriend jerks at the feeling.

"Mako..."

Makoto doesn't, can't, hide his elated smile.

Haru pushes him back, tries to rise, tries to urge the brunette into a sitting position. What Haru wants, however, he can't make his body do the way he's currently arranged.  
He pulls out again- Haru whimpers at the loss- and crawls up to the headboard, crossing his legs and leaning against it and reaching out for the black-haired boy. Haruka takes his hand and comes to his side. Makoto draws his fingers down Haru's thighs as they slot on either side of his waist. The older boy smiles down at him and Makoto smiles back, leaning in to nip at the pale skin stretched over his collarbone. Haru reaches back, the pads of his fingers cool on sensitive skin, and guides his lover back to his entrance.

"Fill me, Makoto." He begs.

The brunette hums acquiescence and grips slender hips, pulling firmly down, absorbing every soft, choked-off noise the black-haired boy lets out. Once their hips are flush Haru twines his arms around broad shoulders and whispers "Okay."  
Makoto starts thrusting, a slow and tender pace that makes Haru whine, and the black-haired teen holds tight to his lover. Makoto is thrilled to watch Haru break for him. Slow, soft whines transform into shorter whimpers, then cries once Makoto's found his prostate. The brunette is rapidly losing track of his rhythm and as he does Haru devolves into throaty groans, nails digging crescents of blood and future bruises into his skin.

"Haru..." Makoto breathes over a sweaty shoulder. "Can I kiss you?"

Haru pulls back a little, shining sapphire eyes disbelieving (_Did you really just _ask_ me permission?_) and then Haruka has the brunette's head in his hands and their lips meet with a passion Makoto's never seen Haru own for anything but water.  
The younger shudders and loosens his hold on his lover's hips to slide down and back, taking firm hold of Haru's ass and making the black-haired boy finally give in to a deeper moan.

It's another idiosyncrasy Makoto has added to his collection on Haru (he's still compiling the one on his other lover and Rin is happy to help him with _that_). Haru has a tendency to scratch and claw at Rin when they're having sex; he doesn't do it until the end with Makoto though. Doesn't scratch the brunette unless he's well and truly lost it. Makoto supposes it's because Rin dishes out so much torment with his teeth (a delicious torment, the brunette can't help but think) that Haru wants to fight back. Or maybe it's just their way of fucking.

Haru breaks away, eyes swirling with navy-dark desire, and presses their foreheads together.

"I'm close," he pants.

The words are unnecessary; the brunette can read as much in half-lidded eyes.

"I know."

Makoto tilts his head and kisses soft lips, one hand coming forward and trailing featherlight over the slick trail of precome, and then Makoto deepens the kiss and wraps that hand around the black-haired boy entirely.

Haru gasps reflexively and Makoto invades his mouth. The older boy bucks his hips and kisses back ferociously, breath stuttering in his chest, eyes squeezed shut.

"Haru..." Makoto moans against his lover's lips. "It's okay. Let go."

"But you-"

"I'll be fine."

Haru comes quietly, trembling, lip caught between his teeth to silence himself.

Makoto leans back against the headboard and trails his fingers up and down the black-haired boy's sides with his usual warm smile.

"Can I do something?" He asks quietly. The brunette doesn't want to break the softness and vulnerability of Haru in his post-climax haze.

Blue eyes seek out and find green and convey all Makoto needs to know in one look.

"It's just... You know, I think I actually liked this way better..." He murmurs as he effortlessly lifts the lithe body off his throbbing manhood, ignoring the desperate desire to bury himself in Haruka's tight heat again. Haru makes a noise of discontent and Makoto smiles at him as he urges the older to turn around and bend down a second time. Haru recognizes the position and tries to balk but a gentle hand pushes him down onto the bedding. Makoto shifts, bending over Haru as the black-haired teen grips the sheets and shudders. Makoto presses inside in a steady slide of strong hips, their bodies meeting flush again, and starts that cautious exploratory pace.

Haru is trembling on overload. His nerves are raw and sensitive. This sex is so different than what he's gotten used to from Rin and all he can think of- all he can say- is Makoto.

"Mako- Mako, _ah!_- that's- _hnn!_"

The brunette's insides curl with heat and he worships the body underneath him and accepting him. His hands roam everywhere, teeth marking a pale shoulder blade, fingertips undulating over the ribs protruding because Haruka's back is arched so far.

"I'm sorry, Haru," Makoto moans after a spare minute has passed. "I can't hold back anymore."

"It's okay!" The black-haired boy hisses. "It's all right. Go ahead."

The brunette shoves in deep one last time and finally finds his orgasm; Haru groans as it fills him, fisting the sheets and panting for breath.  
They're motionless except for trying to regain their faculties and heavy gasps. Then sapphire eyes glance back over a sweaty shoulder and Makoto reads him as always.

"Love you too, Haru-chan."

* * *

They spend the night cuddling. Talking quietly. Discussing Rin and what this odd relationship means. Kissing. Discussing their feelings for each other. Probing the depths of a desire they'd felt for much longer than assumed.

They fall asleep, finally, an hour before the sunrise.


	17. Chapter 17

(It's funny that the more I write these the more of my fic-verse gets unconsciously put into place for me. After this is when Haru shamelessly brings up the idea of a threesome with Rin because he _can't_ lose Makoto, he _can't_- It'd _kill_ him and he knows that now, and knows by Makoto's actions and expressions that Makoto isn't going to stay by his side as a friend because it's physically and emotionally ripping Mako apart too. So, by Haru-logic, three solves everything. Besides, Rin keeps shooting Makoto these glances when he thinks Haru doesn't see...)

**6. Clothed getting off- RinHaru**  
Haru didn't want it, at first.

Joint practice at Iwatobi had just ended some fifteen minutes previous and Haru knew there was still someone in the showers when Rin pushed him against the lockers and kissed him.  
The black-haired boy managed a muffled protest between them but it didn't stop the redhead. The heated kiss continued and tongues were introduced, hammering home Haruka's reluctance to pull away, and he wrapped his arms around Rin's shoulders.  
A pair of hands were undoing his belt.  
He grunted, a little startled by how fast this was going, wondering idly if Rin had been hard all through practice, and he tightened his hold on the redhead enough to pull him closer. His pants fell open but that was more than fine; they were getting tight anyway.

"Haru," Rin groaned.

It was question and warning and lust all wrapped up in his name. "Rin, we can't- we really can't- not like that, not here-"

Because there _was_ someone in the showers, Iwatobi's locker room wasn't behind door after door, and Haru couldn't always be quiet.

The redhead growled an epithet. "I'm not taking the time to move."

But then, patience had never been Rin's strong suit.

He reached down and Haru stuttered a sigh when Rin's hot hand grasped his clothed length, squeezing tight enough to make Haru's groan resound in the changing rooms. Rin hissed a curse at the noise and coaxed another wet kiss out of lover, smirking at the trail of saliva that oozed down Haru's chin as the redhead continued to grope at the black-haired boy's erection.  
Rin looked down (and his pupils dilated at the sight of a growing wet spot at the front of Haru's boxers) and he pulled Haru free, stroking his boyfriend and laving kisses down the column of his throat. Haru gasped and his hands curled into fists in the redhead's shirt.

"Rin... You too... Please, you too."

Rin bit his lip and he knew the second he pierced his own skin but disregarded the pain and the coppery taste as he fumbled with his pants.  
Only to jump, startled, when Haru started licking at the small cuts with a gentle tongue.

"Haru..." The redhead hissed.

"We don't have much time," the black-haired boy replied.

Rin finally pulled himself free, sighing in relief, and shifted forward until they were pressed together. Haru was quick to wrap a hand around them both and Rin adjusted his grip to match.  
The friction. The cloying desperation. The way their names come out in open-mouthed panting. The shaking in their hands as they come closer and closer to finishing. The sound of Rin's heavy breathing in Haru's ear. The way red eyes stared into blue. The hand that slid into ebony hair and clenched.  
Orgasm rocked through them both, a steady current that emptied Rin first and then Haru. They stood pressed together and tried to regain their breath. Their shirts were covered in pearlescent liquid and it would be embarrassing if they weren't so sated by it all.  
Rin recovered first, straightening and looking Haru in the eye with a bland, blasé expression. Haru blinked evenly back.  
They separated and fixed pants and underwear, giving up their shirts as lost causes. Rin shrugged on his jacket and zipped it up to hide the evidence of their hasty meeting as Haru did the same.

"I expect a little more from our weekend, Rin."

With a cocky grin the redhead stepped up to his lover's side and kissed soft lips. "Of course. See you Saturday."

"Saturday," Haru agreed.

They left separately with plans to come together again soon.

* * *

What they didn't know was there were two people left in the showers- two people experiencing a similar odd mixture of heartbreak and yearning.  
Nitori remained pressed back against the shower's wall, crimson with mortification and desire, hands pressed over his mouth.  
Makoto slid down the stall, breathless, feeling simultaneously powerless and intensely envious.

So Rin had Haru.  
And Haru had Rin.

He sucked in a quiet breath, eyes widening, as the realization broke over him that he was jealous of both of them.

He wanted them both.  
That couldn't be natural, could it..?

He buried his face in his hands and sat under the warm water for a lot longer than he should have.  
When Haru came to find him, it took all the brunette had to not break and beg to know why. To know why he wasn't good enough.  
Haru knew there was something wrong, no matter how he tried. Because their telepathy had always run both ways- Haru had just never needed it as badly as he did in that moment.

"Makoto..?"

"Let's just go home, okay, Haru-chan?"

Haru was too distraught to correct him. Makoto's smile was shaky, like he would shatter at any moment.

"Makoto?" He pleaded.

"I need to go home." The brunette said a little more firmly.

And then cementing the _wrong_, Makoto left Haruka standing alone in the locker room remembering Rin and someone being in the showers and wondering how much his best friend knew.

* * *

Oh and in case anyone else noticed, this is apparently my 'torture Makoto' week, yeesh. Poor guy. Oh well, at least he gets even against Rin tomorrow...


	18. Chapter 18

Luckily for one of those last reviewers- a KateDark..? *grins*- the next prompt was MakoRin~ I was torn between this one and another, but I'll save the other for another time soon, promise! Oh, and Nagi makes an appearance! Nagisa u lil shit~

**25. With toys- MakoRin**  
"Otouto, you have company!"

Nagisa perked up and hurried to the door. "Is it Rei-chan?!"

"NAGISA!"

The blonde boy knew the shout immediately and he bounced out his front door, closing it behind him and smiling brightly.

"Rin-chan! What brings you here?"

The fuming redhead snatched the younger teen by the arm and dragged him out of accidental earshot before thrusting a white, unmarked bag filled with pink tissue paper into the blonde's chest.

"What the _fuck_ is that?!" He snarled.

Nagisa opened the bag and beamed at the contents. "Ah! It's the vibrator I bought!"

Rin snatched the kid by the collar. "Nagisa you little _demon_-! I know what the fuck it is! What's it for?!"

The blonde cocked his head and put a finger to his lips. "The website said it's supposed to make you feel good. Guaranteed!" He chirped.

Rin gaped at his friend and after taking a second to recover shook him. "Why the _fuck_ did you buy it and why in the _fucking HELL_ did you give it to Mako?!"

"To make you and Haru-chan feel good?"

Rin dropped the younger boy. "You nearly fucking _broke_ him, Nagisa! He couldn't get two goddamn words out when he gave me that!"

Genial pink eyes narrowed and a mocking smirk stretched across the usually-innocent face. "Mako-chan's so innocent but yet he's the man in the relationship, huh?"

Rin snatched the bag back, his face aflame, and muttered "Makoto's good at what he does."

Nagisa started to giggle and Rin swatted at his friend without malice.

"So~?" The blonde asked gleefully.

"So what?" Rin asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"So why don't you go home and let Mako-chan make you feel good~?"

"What the fuck makes you think _that's_ gonna happen?"

Again pink eyes narrowed into knowing slits. "You took the bag back, Rin-chan~"

"That doesn't mean shit!" Rin spat as he turned on his heel and stormed away and ignored the brilliant giggle at his back.

* * *

Rin let himself into the house, aware of the fact that Haru and Makoto were down at the Tachibana's house for dinner. He flicked on a light or two as he progressed up the stairs, just enough for sparse illumination, and went to the bedroom.  
He tossed the package on the bed and showered.

As he toweled his hair dry, however, red eyes kept straying back to the innocuous bag.

_No,_ he told himself firmly. _No I am not interested, not even a little. I am returning it tomorrow. Somehow._

He nodded decisively. He'd just send it back tomorrow and never have to think about the stupid little toy again.

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try it first..._

Rin shook his head like Haru was wont to do, trying to shake off unwanted thoughts rather than clinging water, and took a deep breath.

_I'm not interested._

* * *

Rin bit his lip and pressed the slickly lubed tip of the... _thing_... to his entrance.

_I am insane. If this doesn't blow my mind I am throwing it in Hazuki's face, used and all._

He'd given in and now half-sat, half-laid on the bed he normally shared with his lovers, braced on one forearm as the other hand reached down his body (brushing his limp manhood) and slowly inserted the vibrator.  
He couldn't get into it as quickly as he did most of the time; there was no heated throb or any slow burning thrill as Makoto slid inside his body. No one trailing kisses down his torso. No one kissing him like they needed air, like it was the last kiss they'd ever have.

_Haru... Makoto..._

The vibrator was chilly plastic and except for the half-sphere tip was a thin cylinder that didn't mimic Makoto's huge length at _all_.

Luckily, the lubricant added to the bag as a complimentary gift (or so it said) did something that drove him mad.  
It tingled, and it was a tingle that bordered on a stinging heat.

_Oh what the fuck..! What is this shit?_

He pushed it firmly inside, fighting not to quiver at the infuriatingly good feel of the lubricant, searching for the spot that'd drive him up the wall and wondering if he could even find it with this cheap plastic imitation. Makoto was so damn good at finding it every time and Rin didn't even know how he managed-

He jolted as the tip poked against that spot.

_Oh. Found it._

Rin bit his lip again, fingertip nervously flicking over the switch at the bottom of the toy. He hadn't dared turn on the vibration yet- _just an experiment,_ he'd told himself over and over again as he'd lubed it up, _just an experiment, don't even need to try the vibration, just wanna see if toys'll ever do it for me_- but now the forbidden wonder of what it would feel like, pressed against his prostate, nagged at him.

He pushed the switch to on and immediately his head lolled back and he let out a ringing moan.

_Better than I thought. Oh holy fuck, better than I thought._ With his hand twitching he couldn't hold the toy in place and with a burst of inspiration he shifted back to leaning on both elbows and let the new position hold it steady inside him by pushing against the mattress.

"_Shit_," the redhead groaned, unconsciously spreading his legs and drawing his knees to his chest, arching his back to push it deeper in. "Shitshitshit. Shit, oh _god_! Oh god that's good..!"

"Rin, are you in the bedroom?"

The redhead stifled a moan. They were home already? He hadn't expected that... Rin threw the blankets over himself and fell back onto his arms with a hiss of pleasure. "Rin?" Makoto called. The redhead cursed but before he could attempt to reach back down and pull the damn thing free the door slid open.

"Rin!" Makoto whined. "You are home! Why didn't you say anything?"

The redhead quivered with sensation and bit his lip even harder. He was trying to come up with words to say but first he had to not moan like a whore and get them _out_.

Blue eyes drilled into him and Rin internally spat a few more curses because Haru always knew when something was wrong with his boyfriend.

"You're bleeding." He said suspiciously. Rin only ever bled from biting his lip during sex.

Makoto was looking around, brow furrowed, and finally looked down at the redhead and asked, "Rin, what's that... noise?"

Haru swept the sheets off and any thought of embarrassment on Rin's part was swept away- he'd squeezed his legs shut as soon as Haru had reached for the covers and had also inadvertently squeezed down on the toy- when they both watched him squirm and moan.

"Oh!" Makoto squeaked.

Azure fire sparked to life in Haru's eyes.

"What is that?"

Rin couldn't form coherent words for the life of him and drool was making a trail down his jaw the longer he moaned at the physical overstimulation.

"Nagisa bought it," Makoto wailed, hiding his face in his hands, "and he gave it to me, and I panicked and gave it to Rin and-"

"Rin decided to try it?"

"Rin took it back to Nagisa!" Makoto squawked.

"Oh. Because it looks like he's sitting on it."

"_Haru!_"

"And enjoying it."

"_STOP!_"

Painstakingly Rin forced himself to move the vibrator off his prostate and reached down with trembling fingers to switch off the vibration. That massive labor accomplished, he collapsed back to the mattress gasping for breath.  
Haru stared at Rin's sweaty, heaving chest and turned to the mortified brunette, grabbing the taller man by the collar and leaning up to whisper in his ear.  
Makoto's expression changed from embarrassed to surprised to downright predatory.

"Sounds good, Haru-chan."

Rin lifted his head. "What sounds- _oh_," he squeaked at the look on the brunette's face.

"Haru, the fuck did you just tell him?"

Haru was unbuttoning his shirt with an infuriating calm. "I told him to fuck you with that thing until you come while I jack off over there," the black-haired boy replied and indicated the end of the bed.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Makoto crawled onto the bed. "Crap. You're not kidding. Mako..."

"Hush," the brunette responded quietly. "If you can't wait for us, you're going to suffer consequences."

Rin's thighs still felt like jelly and Makoto parted them effortlessly. He examined the vibrator with critical eyes (he still blushed over the toy though) and then Rin's state of half-hardness.

"As vocal as you were that wasn't good enough?"

"I'd just gotten to the good part," the redhead huffed. "And it's..." He blushed and dropped his gaze. "It's not you."

A warm mixture of love and lust filled and darkened emerald eyes. "Rin."

He lifted his head but carmine irises could only meet that gaze for a second before he looked away again.

"Rinrin," Makoto hummed. "I love you."

"Mako..." The redhead gasped against the lips that covered his a moment later.

It was the kiss he'd been thinking of only a few minutes ago- like Makoto was a dying man in need of whatever this kiss could give him- and Rin reached up to tangle his fingers in thick hair.  
The shift in position made him moan though, the vibrator prodding his most sensitive spot, and desire flared in green eyes. Rin gripped Makoto's shirt tight in one hand and rolled his hips.

"Rin..." Makoto groaned, thrilled by wanton action, and the redhead bit the brunette's jaw for another kiss.

Makoto kissed the top of the younger's head and flicked a glance at Haruka.

The black-haired boy was watching them intently with eyes the color of the sunlit ocean and stroking himself hard.

Makoto smirked and crawled around to position himself between Rin's knees. Haru made an irritated noise and shuffled aside so he could see. The brunette, flushing adorably, carefully touched the vibrator.

"Makoto, I don't know _how_ you can be a sex demon one moment and embarrassed by things to do with sex the next but I have to admit I love it." Rin said between deep breaths.

The brunette scowled. "I don't mean to _do_ anything! I just never really pictured us... needing things like... like, erm, toys."

"No you definitely do something." Haru interjected. "It's like you flip a switch."

The brunette blushed. "I- I just want you two to be happy! And, umm, you seem happy when I take charge, so..."

"Oh no," Rin chuckled. "I happen to love you on top, Mako."

"So do I." Haru reassured. "Now are you gonna do as I asked or not?"

Rin shivered as green eyes turned predatory again. "Of course. I can't resist a chance to have Rin moaning my name."

Makoto tugged on the vibrator, pulling it out halfway, and flicked the switch. Rin shuddered and moaned and the brunette filled him with the toy again.

"God," he whimpered. "Don't stop doing that, Mako, don't _stop_-"

A low assenting hum was his reply as the older boy pumped the vibrator in and out of that toned body. Rin gripped a double handful of the sheets and rocked back into the thrusts, crying out with satisfaction.

Haru choked down a groan behind them.

Makoto- watching every twist of the redhead's lips, the furrow in his brow, the undulation of his body- decided he wanted to really reduce his lover to a moaning, senseless heap.

Pushing the vibrator deep and holding it at that same spot that had made Rin such a mess the brunette leaned down and closed his mouth around the oozing head of Rin's erection. The redhead cried out and a shudder raced through him.

"_Fuck_, Makoto, you-"

Makoto hummed and Rin whimpered. He sucked more and more of his lover in to a chorus of moans; Haru and Rin's voices were virtually on top of each other now. The brunette bobbed his head, sucking hard then soft, examining the redhead's tormented expressions and listening to Haru's breathing picking up.

"Mako," Rin gasped out. "Mako, fuck, I'm _close_-"

The brunette flicked a glance to half-lidded red eyes and blinked to show he understood. He took Rin's hand and dragged it up; once he got close enough to his head the strung-out redhead grasped the idea and threaded his fingers through brown hair and set his own pace, hips bucking to fill the brunette's mouth.

Rin's body was wracked with a massive shudder a second later as Makoto started to thrust the vibrator into his boyfriend in tandem with the thrusts into his mouth.

"It's got a higher setting," Haru panted.

"It's- _wait_. How the- _ahn!_- do you k-know, Haru?"

A breathless laugh. "I was the one who picked it."

"Should've fucking known!" Rin hissed as his boyfriend thumbed the switch. "Since it's blue-"

The rest of his sentence died in a long, drawn out moan as his lover turned up the speed. Back arched, muscles twitching and spasming, hips jerking up, he came down Makoto's throat.

"Fuck," Rin gasped as he wilted back against the bed with his chest heaving. "Oh my _god_. Fuck. That was..."

Makoto turned the toy off and set it aside with a smirk. "Yet another interesting thing we're keeping."


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry, I spent the whole day at Cedar Point and am exhausted, so if you catch any typos, please point them out for me -_- It would be much obliged. Also I think the end is poop because I was half-dead, but. I wanted to put something up since I'm trying to hold to one chapter a day ;A;

**23. Trying new position- Marinka, double penetration.  
**Haruka's tub really isn't big enough for this.  
It's an awkward tangle of limbs and sloshing around for any sort of comfortable positioning that will still allow the three of them to pull off what Haru wants.

"Should've just..." Rin yelped when Makoto kneed him in the arm. "Gone to the damn pool!"

Haru watches them struggle with a faintly amused smile. "We don't even have to do it in the tub, I said the bed would be fine..." But he trails off as a small wave sluices up Rin's chest.

"Water will..." Makoto grunts and slips his left leg over Rin's right and hooks it around the redhead's waist. And with that they've got their idea down. Rin does the same on the opposite side and when their erections grind against each other Rin bites back a deep groan.

"...water will make it easier on you, Haru." Makoto breathes as the pair lean back to recover from the exertion of finding the right position.

Haru's eyes sparkle as he stares down at them, pressed so close together and waiting, and he shucks his swimsuit (it had gotten uncomfortably tight anyway) and slips into the tub with the other two, careful not to jar or step on them. He settles against Makoto's chest, feels them both warm and hard pressed to his ass, and the brunette wraps his arms around the black-haired teen.

"Rin," Haru whispers against Makoto's neck. "Rin, please-"

Haru tilts his hips up to allow him access and the redhead leans forward eagerly. Careful not to tear apart their tentative joining Rin presses the first finger inside their boyfriend. It's gentle, cautious, and makes Haru quiver in Makoto's hold until the bigger male shushes him and begins to rub his back and card his fingers through silky ebony hair.

Rin's taking his sweet time and by the second intrusion Haru's panting stirs the fine hair at the nape of the brunette's neck. Green eyes switch between fond as he soothes his lover and lustful as he watches Rin slowly thrusting two fingers inside the black-haired boy.

One glance down to watch and Makoto catches red eyes posing a silent question; he nods and gestures 'four'. Rin's eyes widen but he simply acquiesces. He slowly works in a third finger and as he does (and he notices) the warm bathwater sloshes and slips inside Haru with each thrust.

"A-ahh, the water-!"

Rin rolls his eyes and just smirks as he pumps all three deep inside their twitching boyfriend. Haru gives an obscene moan and throws his head back. Makoto takes the chance to nibble at the edge of the black-haired boy's jaw and Rin contorts slightly to rake jagged teeth down Haru's spine, evoking another broken groan.

"Rin-!"

The redhead hums and with slow, measured movements, works in the last finger. Haru cries out and his knees press against Makoto's hips. It's uncomfortable, both his lovers can tell, as Rin ever-so-gently pushes all four into his entrance.

The black-haired teen whimpers as he gets closer to the knuckles.

"I know, Haru, I know." Rin says, stroking his fingers up and down the other's chest, splashing water over heated skin. "Almost."  
The agonized breathing is their reply and they exchange nervous looks over their boyfriend's shoulder.

"Haru," Makoto murmurs. "Maybe we should stop, this is hurting you-"

"No!" Haru hisses and shakes his head. "No, I want to do this."

They just look at each other and surrender because there's no way Haru will give up on his idea.

"Then I think you're ready," Rin grumbles, giving a last few thrusts into Haru's tightness. "Ready as you can be at least. Mako?"

Makoto nods and slides his hands down to take firm hold of Haru's waist. Rin withdraws his hand and eyes the twitching hole with anxiety- there's really no way- but grasps both Makoto's and his own erections. As the brunette pushes their lover's hips down Rin nudges with his knees to guide Makoto until the heads of both of their arousals press against the stretched opening; Haru squirms in anticipation.

Rin sighs heavily. "Let's go for it, Makoto."

His green gaze is weary but he just smiles and forces Haru down.

Azure eyes open wide and fingers grip tightly on strong shoulders as the black-haired boy's body struggles to accommodate both his boyfriends at once.

"He's bleeding," someone says from behind him. Someone else swears in front of him.

All Haru can think about, a narrow tunnel of focus, is the tearing pain jolting up his spine. Tears ooze from the corner of his eyes but he's remarkably silent. And it's his silence alone that lets the other two continue. If he'd cried out they would've stopped immediately.

"Keep going?"

"We have to."

The next few minutes Haruka's existence slims to the burning pressure deep inside him. It's not bad, not excruciating, he's had worse.  
(_Makoto-dead-on-the-beach, Rin-hates-me, I'm-alone worse._)  
He whimpers and wraps his arms around Makoto's comforting bulk again, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Haru?" The brunette whispers softly.

"I'm okay. You're okay. We're-" he sucks in a gasp as Rin tugs his hips further down- "we're okay."

A reassuring hum is his answer. "Of course. But, Haru, you're going to have to sit upright if we're going to really fill you."

_It's okay_, Haru tells himself again.

He straightens. Braces his hands on either side of the tub. Tilts his head to see the way Rin's brow knits in concentration, back to see Makoto watching him with that ever-present worry.  
And pushes down.  
He immediately bites down his cry as the pain arcs up his spine like white-hot lightning and they both exclaim.

"Haru, what the fuck are you thinking-"

"Haru, are you all right?!"

He smiles despite the agony. He can't really quantify what it makes him feel, hearing both their voices at once. Knowing they're both here with him makes his heart pound and it has nothing to do with the sex; he just loves them both that much. The black-haired boy lifts himself with trembling arms and drops again. The other boys' groans are completely different this time- Rin's is a throaty shudder and Makoto's a high keen- and Haru muffles his own gratified moan behind tightly clenched teeth. Haru tries to rise again but two sets of arms hold him still.  
He looks down and examines the differences- three separate skin tones overlapping and his heart skips a beat- and for the first time notices the swirl of red-orange in the bathwater.

"Please wait," Makoto whispers.

"Just hang on a minute, dumbass."

He just relaxes in their hold, leaning back toward Rin and within a second sharp teeth scrape over his shoulder blade.

"Idiot," the redhead purrs. "You're a total idiot, Haru-chan."

He doesn't bother to correct the nickname. When they're alone and tangled together he doesn't mind when they call him by the nickname. Just like he and Makoto get away with Rinrin and and he and Rin simply call the brunette Mako.

Wet hands slither up his torso and he looks back at Makoto. "Are you ready to move, Haru?"

He closes his eyes and thinks on it, feeling the burn of stretched skin, but nods.

"Hold still," he whispers.

And then he braces himself and lifts again. The pain ebbs and grows when he rolls his hips and a pair of strangled groans matches his own moan. He sinks, slow and brazen, taking in as much as he can bear before he comes to a stop.  
The fullness is a little overwhelming because it's so much more than he's used to but it still feels an echo of good.

* * *

Haru rides the pair for another few minutes until he simply can't anymore; his arms are shaking and he's weak.

"I can't," he whispers, fighting back tears, because it finally feels good and he wanted this so badly he doesn't want to stop.

So it surprises him, just a little, when Makoto kisses his chest and murmurs "We can."

Rin grunts. "Which one of us is moving?"

"Go ahead."

The redhead thinks a moment, then tugs Haru in his direction so that the teen between them arches backward. "I think it'll be better if it's you. I think. Just... try."

Makoto curled an arm around their lover's waist and held the other out; Rin entwined their fingers and together they gripped Haru's left hip. Rin took the other hip in hand, bit sharply at the back the black-haired boy's neck, and Makoto thrust up.

The sensation is an overload.

Haru shudders, right arm finding the edge of the tub again, other hand pressing on the interlocked fingers of the other two.  
Rin groans against the abused skin between sharp teeth- Makoto's length rubbing against his like that feels incredible when they're both buried in Haru as they are- and involuntarily bucks up.  
Makoto hears Haru whimper and runs over Haru's chest again with gentle fingers but he knows better than to stop. He pulls out, gritting his teeth over the feel of Rin and worse Haru's tight heat calling him back. He glances up to gauge reaction and blue eyes beg for... harder.  
So his returning shove inside is sharp and rough. Rin spits a curse and the hand in his boyfriend's squeezes tight while Haru moans and throws his head back.

"More, Makoto, deeper-" he pleads.

The brunette's pure power comes into play. Haru quivers under their hands after each forceful thrust deep inside him, sweat dripping down his jaw, struggling to hold himself together.

"Makoto... Makoto..!"

"Rin," the brunette hums. "Finish him off."

The redhead reaches around and Haru whimpers as gentle fingers close around him, slow strokes that directly contradict Makoto's rough pace, and his mind starts to spiral away from him bit by torturous bit.

"Rin, _ahh_, Rin..!"

"Shh, Haru, I know. I'll follow right after you."

The brunette squeezes the redhead's hand and presses his forehead against the rise and fall of Haru's chest and with another loving bite Rin does the same to the space between his shoulder blades.  
Haru whimpers, trembling on the brink, and suddenly Rin comes with a soft groan.  
The first gush of warm liquid has Haru gripping their interlocked fingers hard enough to bruise. As the redhead moans his finish Haru rocks a scant few more times into Rin's secure grip and climaxes a mess onto Makoto's stomach.  
Makoto inhales sharply and Haru leans down, pulling the brunette back and kissing his lover greedily.  
As usual, Makoto is the last to orgasm, clutching his lovers close as he rides it out.  
Drained, the black-haired boy's lovers fall back to either side of the tub, each with their own small smiles. Haru just sighs his pleasure so they know how he feels as he slowly pulls himself free. They're quick to help and he winces as he moves to sit on the rim of the tub.

"So, Haru-chan?"

The black-haired boy is silent a moment, thinking, and slowly he says, "It wasn't bad. I'd do it again sometime..."

"Just with more preparation?" Makoto finishes for him with a knowing gleam in green eyes.

Haru nods and slides a foot through the dirtied bathwater. "I'm sore. Very sore."

"And torn," Rin adds. "That was pretty obvious. Definitely going to have to prep you further. It'd be easier if Mako wasn't so huge!" The redhead laughs as he prods the brunette in the ribs with a toe.

"Sorry, you two, but you're stuck with me this way."

Rin and Haru smirk at each other, then their boyfriend. "We'll live."

* * *

Special shout-out thank you to Nessie-san for pointing out some errors I made while half-asleep... and yes, I did exactly what you said I did- wrote, came back, and then had to come back again later, which is why it got stilted. Thank you so much!


	20. Chapter 20

So sorry about yesterday but I had a random and sudden bout of 'I am the worst piece of crap that has ever lived oh my god' (and guess what I started last night, coincidentally) and after _that_ my RinHaru prompt refused to work with me so, I apologize for the (sort of) spam, but you get more MakoRin. Besides, time-wise? This chapter is still in time. 20th chapter 20 days after I began. So nyeh :P

**22. On the desk- MakoRin**  
Haru had been watching the way Makoto and Rin danced around their feelings all through the joint practice and had finally pulled Makoto aside.

"We're not going to see him until the weekend after this and you can't wait that long. You're half-hard now." He muttered, glancing down. "And I know from experience that isn't comfortable."

Makoto smiled his usual reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Haru-chan."

Haru stared at him long enough for Makoto to wince and step back. "Haru, really. I'll be fine."

As Haru turned away the brunette could've sworn he caught sight of blue eyes rolling.

"I'll tell Rin to pull a muscle and you take him up to his room and get it out of your system, all right?"

"H-Haru!" The big brunette yelped in a voice gone high with panic.

"You want to fuck him, don't you?"

Makoto squeaked and leapt forward, clapping a hand over Haru's mouth, and buried his nose in Haru's hair. He pulled away quickly, but left the soft reply of 'Yes' in the space between them.

"Then do it." Haru said as he left for the poolside.

* * *

Ten minutes later Rin had 'strained a muscle' and had to be brought back to his room- something Makoto instantly offered to help with- to the Captain's displeasure (and a knowing roll of golden eyes when the brunette stepped up).  
The second Rin shut the door and locked it he found his chest pressed against it by that incredible body. His hands automatically went out to brace himself and he chuckled.

"Rin..."

He groaned as large hands traversed his sides. "God, Haru wasn't kidding, you are horny."

"I can't get those sexy little noises you make out of my head," Makoto growled back, biting at the redhead's earlobe and earning himself a sharp gasp. "Just like that."

"How is-" a purr as the brunette started sucking on that spot behind his ear- "me making more going to help you get over this unhealthy obsession?"

"I won't. But I don't mind this obsession. Don't ask questions, Rin, just moan for me." Makoto whispered as his hands dove underneath the redhead's swimsuit to grip and tease and toy with hardening skin.

Rin sucked in a breath and dragged his nails down the wood then reached back to pull his lover flush against him.

The straining length that rested in the crack of his ass made him moan. "Mako..."

The brunette tugged his swimsuit down and Rin was only too eager to help get the suit totally off, sighing at the release of pressure on pieces of his anatomy brought to aching sensitivity by Makoto's hands. He rested his forehead against the door and let the taller boy make him tremble.

Makoto rocked against him and Rin quivered.

"Mako, fuck..."

The brunette shushed him, hands splayed over the redhead's hips and holding him firm, and nipped at the back of his neck. The redhead rolled up on the balls of his feet and leaned against the chill of the wood, opening himself up to the brunette. Makoto was quick to take advantage and after a couple of wet sounds and a slick pop a finger circled the younger's entrance and pressed in. Rin stifled a moan with a prick of sharp teeth into his lip as Makoto slid that finger in and out. The second breached with no warning and little buildup. Rin forced himself to be silent at the slow thrusts, searching out the spot that would make him moan.

He gasped, though, when he heard voices coming of the hallway. Not anyone he recognized very personally, not even anyone on the team, but he was pretty sure he had at least one of those voices in a class.

"Mako, not the door," he moaned. "Somewhere else-"

"Anywhere else?" Makoto asked, an odd tone in his voice.

"Anywhere," Rin agreed breathlessly.

The brunette pulled his fingers free and spun the redhead around, kissing him silent as the chatting people outside the door walked past none the wiser.

"Which desk is yours?"

"You know which one," the redhead keened after nipping at Makoto's bottom lip. "The fucking clean one because Nitori is-" The rest ended in a startled yelp as Makoto lifted him effortlessly.

"M-Mako!"

Rin met his lover's eyes and flushed, squirming in an odd mix of lust and anticipation, and Makoto sat him on the edge of his desk.

The redhead was pretty sure he'd never seen those green eyes burn like that. A dark, hungry desire that lit the younger's nerves on fire.

"Fuck, Mako, just _do_ it already-"

Three fingers thrust into him dry with no warning and he hissed a curse, hands flying to broad shoulders, as Makoto pumped them in and out. The brunette searched, and- with a few helpful twitches of Rin's hips- found, stroking his prostate with a different tempo than the rough push of his fingers, and a few seconds into the soft touches Rin was rocking into the hand with subdued wanton moans.

"_Mako-_ oh god Mako- _yes-!_ Like that- I _can't_..."

The brunette switched back to harsh thrusts and Rin had to snatch a hand back and stuff his fist in his mouth. He ignored the pain of his teeth cutting into his flesh and gripped hard enough to bruise with the other and _please don't let me come just because he's fingering me_ but he felt damn well close enough.

"Mako," he groaned- or tried to, it came out a garbled mumble around his hand- in warning.

"What's the matter, Rin?"

That was irritating as all fuck because the redhead knew Makoto knew what the problem was; the brunette was well aware of every tell in Rin's body. The redhead pulled his hand free and twined it in soft brown hair and he attempted something different.

He looked into green eyes and tried to convey the need he had and put every ounce of his lust into that stare. The brunette's eyes dilated in response and he leaned forward to fervently kiss his lover senseless. Rin brought his boyfriend close and his hips jerked as the fingers inside of him found the bundle of nerves again.

Makoto pulled the digits free and a second later something blunt pressed against his entrance; something hot and hard and something Rin craved like he wanted another kiss.

Makoto claimed both with a deep, messy meeting of their lips and a forceful thrust inside his boyfriend.

The younger was endlessly thankful for the kiss; it muffled the desperate howl he made as he was filled to his utmost.

"God, Mako..!"

His response was a low groan and he held tight to his lover as Makoto started to move in earnest. He had known the brunette was hungry for him but he hadn't imagined it like this- Makoto for once had started hard and his pace only got rougher as time went on.  
Sweat trickled down the redhead's chest, made the spine he was gripping and tearing with blunt nails slippery, pooled between them. Makoto leaned over him, closer and closer, until his heat burned the redhead's skin and Rin bit at the proffered shoulder. The rhythm stuttered for a second as Rin's wicked teeth sank into Makoto's skin before their hips slammed together with the hardest thrust yet.

"_Damn..!_ Rin, I'm almost-"

The redhead was enjoying the taste of blood on his tongue too much to relinquish his hold on oozing flesh but he whimpered that he understood.

One hand wrapped around his leaking length and Makoto squeezed and stroked and did about everything he could think of to force Rin to his peak but it was, surprisingly, Makoto who gave in first.  
He pushed deep, their hips meeting a final time, and held still there as his orgasm filled Rin to the younger's soft whimpers.

"I'm sorry, Rin." He whispered, gently drawing the redhead to climax with slow strokes.

Rin pulled his teeth free and started to apologetically lick the sluggishly bleeding marks left over. "It's all right- _ahh, fuck!_- it's okay, Mako. It's actually nice to see you lose your cool first for once."

"I don't know what came over me..." The brunette hummed and started nipping at the redhead's jaw. "And I'm sorry. Hope you aren't in trouble."

Rin was starting to lose his composure under the influence of warm hands and gentle pumping. "I can't get into trouble," he gasped as soft kisses found the sensitive spot behind his ear. "Not if Mikoshiba wants... to keep dating my... sister."

One arm slid down Makoto's chest and the other hooked across the back of Makoto's neck and he pushed his lover back a bit.

"I'm... I'm done, Makoto, please-"

A sweet kiss and Rin's hips bucked up and he lost his grip on sanity for the brief few moments he fucked Makoto's hand.

The brunette suckled at his pulse and bit and licked until Rin's breathing evened out and he could pant out "My desk is going to be disgusting, I can't believe you."

"You said anywhere."

* * *

Also I still don't like this chapter. Sigh. I think it's the soon-to-be moving stress. So go easy on me.


	21. Chapter 21

Kinkylittlewolf mentioned their first time? Yeah. It wasn't full of sweet fluffies because they were both far too confused about how they felt. Well, Rin's confused at least.

**17. On the floor- RinHaru**  
They're tangled on the floor, hands grasping desperately at each other, tearing at clothing and buttons. It's their first time and Rin is angry and he's tackled the older boy to the floor, pinning Haru as he struggles (but not really) to get away. As they fight they feel and they're not quite so interested in exploration so much as gratification. The redhead can already sense this will happen again- Haru's actually more interested than he is- and he's more than comfortable to let the sweet shit be set aside for later.  
Rin's already hard and throbbing, his pants far too tight, and he can feel with the occasional grope that Haru's faring no better.

"Rin..." The name is breathy and barely loud enough to hear but it just makes him oddly madder. He tugs the shirt off that lithe torso and tosses it away.

Suddenly he has to bite his lip, hard, because the way Haru is looking at him is torturous. Blue eyes are unusually warm and almost happy and Rin would feel like an ass for his haste if it weren't for the eager wriggle of hips against his. The redhead bites down a bit harder as an experimental shift jolts his erection.

Haru's eyes widen and he goes up on an elbow, reaching up to touch the redhead's mouth.  
"You're bleeding," he says in wonderment, like he honestly didn't think Rin's teeth were sharp enough to do real damage.

Rin sits back irritably and sucks his torn lip into his mouth, licking at the oozing flow, as he looks around for the bag he brought with him.  
He drags it over with a wicked smirk and reaches in, dangling the key-chain teasingly from one finger.  
Haru cocks his head at the unfamiliar item and instinctively opens his legs when the redhead's other hand palms him through the rough material of his school pants. Rin can read his confusion clearly at least (_he's not fucking Makoto, who can gauge every mood of the older boy with a glance_) and he rolls his eyes and jingles the little tube again.

"Lube, Haru. Water based," he cajoles and it's kind of disturbing how quickly that information makes Haru go for his belt. The redhead quirks an eyebrow but sapphire eyes gleam bright anticipation at him.

"I can't believe you're so into this..."

A flicker across blue eyes and a second-long pause of his hands whispers to Rin that maybe Haru's just as surprised about his desire as the redhead.

Rin watches Haru undress and swallows hard once he really _realizes_ Haru isn't wearing his swimsuit under his clothes for _once_.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" Haru asks quietly as he unzips his pants with that damn blasé face.

Rin blushes scarlet, sets the tiny tube on the floor next to him, and rushes to get his shirt off to hide the red staining his cheeks. And he jumps because cool hands slide up his torso when he can't see.

The redhead wasn't expecting the touch and it makes him stutter out the other boy's name. "H-Haru..."

"Rin," and if he had been Makoto he would've heard the unspoken _"You're beautiful."_

But he just ends up tossing his shirt to cover Haru's and looking down. "What?"

The black-haired boy smiles slightly and shakes his head. "Nothing."

Rin scowls. "Tell me."

"It's really nothing," the older replies as he shimmies his pants down to meet Rin's thighs.

It takes them a few minutes and plenty of odd contortions to get fully naked but once they are, Rin resumes sitting between Haru's thighs and they just stare. Hot blue eyes rake up and down the redhead's body as red return the favor.

"Damn," Rin breathes as he takes in the sight of Haru stretched out beneath him.

He fumbles for the lubricant and unscrews the cap with trembling fingers. He swallows hard and squeezes a bit too much on his fingers, excess dripping onto Haru's thighs and pattering over the base of his length, which makes the older jolt.

"Rin, what do I..?"

"Open your legs further. Maybe pull them up?" _I don't fucking know!_

Haru follows his shaky instructions and Rin slowly presses a finger inside his boyfriend. Haru winces, though not exactly in discomfort, and wriggles a bit.

"D-does it hurt?"

Haru shakes his head and catches scarlet eyes. After a moment the black-haired boy's brow furrows and he whispers "Feels weird."

He nods and continues to thrust that single digit in and out, asking quietly before he tries the second and again before the third. The redhead touches on something that makes his boyfriend jerk and with another quiet "Feels weird," he continues to rub at it, watching Haruka tremble with wide eyes.

"Rin..!" The black-haired boy gasps after two long minutes of his boyfriend massaging the spot. "Rin stop!"

"Wh-what?" The redhead mutters. "I thought it felt good!"

Haru gives him a bland look that he parses to mean _'that's the problem'_.

"Isn't there... more..?" Haru asks.

Rin swallows hard. "Y-yeah."

The redhead lines himself up, cheeks burning, and sapphire eyes widen at the feeling of his boyfriend at his entrance.

"Rin-"

"I'm going to... Going to put it in you, Haru."

Haru nods and Rin pushes slowly inside the black-haired boy. Blue eyes widen but it's not a pained look. Just startled, maybe a little tinge of wonderment, and Rin grits his teeth over how good it feels.

"H-Haru..."

The older teen reaches up, tries to drag the redhead down and catch his mouth and Rin's anger has evaporated enough that he grants him the kiss. Rin flexes his hips just enough to slide in a little further. Haru inhales sharply, taking his boyfriend's air, and they meet each other's eyes.  
The redhead sits up and Rin grips thighs, sharp hipbones, anything the older boy's swimsuit will cover, to hide the evidence of this coupling from Haru's (his?) friends. Haru is similarly forced to find something to hang onto but nothing on Rin is close enough in reach but also safe; instead he reaches up, squeezes a table leg, and arches his back.

"Rin..!" He murmurs. "I-!"

Haru holds tight to the table and moans and Rin knows that whatever he was touching earlier is what he just brushed over. As he pulls out he finds it again (judging by the stifled hiss) and now that he knows where to aim he's rough.  
Haru gasps and whimpers for more and _more_. Rin's grip tightens on firm thighs as he gets closer. The redhead keeps struggling to match his pace to his panting but it gets harder and harder as his breath hitches every few thrusts into Haru's clinging heat and he barely notices when Haru takes himself in hand to finish himself off.

"Shit, Haru, I'm going to-"

Blue eyes squeeze shut and it should've been a signal but Rin's too close to realize it.  
The anger that started all this, an echo of sadness that this angry coupling was their first, that foreign flutter in his heart... They all dissipate with his climax. Haru finishes himself and Rin takes the hand still hanging onto the table and brings it to his lips.

"...are you all right?"

Haru just smiles.

* * *

Makoto is nervous the next morning, almost beside himself, when Haru refuses to let him come into the bathroom and later tells him he won't attend practice. But looking at his friend, despite the bubble of fierce joy that is the knowledge he and Rin slept together and he can now lay claim to even a small piece of the redhead, he can't bring himself to tell Makoto about it.  
Green eyes are screaming worry and Haru can see it and he knows what it means- please, Haru, don't slip back to the way you were last week- but he offers a reassuring smile and tries not to limp.  
Makoto will be upset if he tells him. Haru doesn't know how he knows- it's that soul-deep resonance, maybe- but he knows it will tear the brunette apart and he can't bear to see that.

* * *

THE KEYCHAIN LUBE WAS SOMETHING I MADE UP  
And then I looked it up for shits and giggles and _it exists. _And it's _water-based_. I cried I was laughing so hard. And Haru will bend over backward (literally?) for anything to do with water, so Rin did his homework XD


	22. Chapter 22

I just... what? I... I went there.

**29. With food- MakoHaru**  
His phone buzzed.

_Nope. It is too-fucking-early o' clock and I give no fucks about what whoever that is wants._  
It stopped and Rin sighed.

His phone buzzed.

_Nope. Nuh-uh. No way._  
He listened and listened until it stopped. _Good._

His phone buzzed.

"_For_-" he paused, remembering his roommate in the bunk overhead, and continued quietly "-fuck's sake, who the hell is texting me at this hour?!"

The screen read _'Haru'_.

_I'm going to fucking kill him for this._

"What?" He hissed into the receiver.

"Is water food?"

"...what?"

"Is water food."

"The fuck- _No_, Haru, it isn't!"

"Oh."

With the feeling he'd regret it the redhead cautiously asked "Why?"

"People like to eat food off of each other, right?"

"...Haru, I love you. I do. But you have _got_ to stop wandering around bad websites."

"Would you let me-"

"Fuck no."

And Rin hung up.

* * *

Haru sat in his bedroom and glared at his cell. Rin always shot down his ideas, every time. Haru was often fighting down his urges, often enough that he liked having two lovers to satisfy him, and that left him with odd situations like tonight's. When he was hungry for one of them- both of them- but detested seeming so needy. Usually he could maintain his cool and be assured that his boyfriends happened to love his rampant sex drive.

However, occasionally, the insecurity that maybe _he_ wasn't satisfying _them_ would creep up. And every time it did, he would power up his laptop and search for new ideas to keep them happy. A lot of them ended in failure, but... He'd had a few successes. Rin tying him up to a fence by the pool under the moonlight had been one. Not that Rin had known Haru was hoping to one day be tied up and ravaged. Well, not that Rin knew _then_.

He knew now.

He _definitely_ knew now.

The food thing had definitely seemed like one of the more oddball ideas but it had still piqued Haru's interest.

So...  
He hit the first number on his speed-dial.  
...now to blackmail Makoto.

* * *

"You want to _what_?!" The brunette yelped before he could stop himself.

"Eat mackerel off of you. Or pineapple. Which would be better, do you think?"

It was kind of terrifying to hear the completely serious thoughtful tone in Haru's voice. There was no teasing lilt at all- he meant what he said.

"_Haruuuu_! That can't be sanitary-!"

"Are you not clean, Makoto?"

Green eyes widened. Without _seeing_ the black-haired boy's expression the brunette couldn't know if Haru had intended for his voice to come out in that husky purr or not.

"I- I took a shower, if that's what- if that's what you mean..."

"Should be fine then. When can you come up?"

"Wh- tonight?"

"I need you, Makoto."

"...Rin said no, didn't he?"

"He said 'fuck no' actually."

Makoto sighed and rubbed his forehead... and swung his legs out of bed. "Of course he did."

"Makoto, remember that one time at your house when I-"

"Haru!" Makoto whimpered, thoughts flashing immediately to the incident Haru was trying to threaten him with. "I'm already out of bed!"

Haru sounded almost excited. "Are you coming up?"

"...yes, Haru." Makoto cradled his cell between shoulder and cheek. "I know how you'll be in the morning if I don't. And last time you didn't get what you needed in the middle of the night..." Makoto pulled his pants on and threw a hoodie over his shoulders. "...you pulled me into the tub when I came to collect you for school and made me, ah, as Rin would say..." His voice dropped into a low pitch and he shut the front door behind him. "Fuck you senseless."

A shuddering sigh on the other end. (Makoto talking dirty? One of Haru's major weaknesses.)

"Get what you need ready. I'll be up in a minute."

* * *

Haru set the can of mackerel and the can of pineapple side by side and admired them. He was still trying to figure out how to go about this whole random thought when the door opened.

"In the bath?" Makoto asked, his voice deep with amusement and lust.

"They're packed in oil and... juice..." Haru told his boyfriend, only to trail off when he turned around and realized Makoto was already half out of his pants with his hoodie in a heap on the tile. "...I didn't want our bed getting... messy." He finished distractedly as the brunette stood fully, gloriously nude in his bathroom.

_God why was Makoto not naked more often.  
He should be. He should definitely wear less clothing on a daily basis._

"Haru?"

The older flushed and looked away. "Sit on the edge of the tub. Facing... Facing in. Further edge."

Makoto chuckled to himself and sat where directed, knees spread and sitting directly opposite the faucet. He leaned back on his hands and waited.

Haru slipped into the tub, settled between Makoto's knees, and grabbed the first piece of mackerel from the can. He started to place the chunks along the center of the brunette's torso, green eyes watching him work, and admired the straightness of the line he was making with the way his hands were shaking under that scrutiny. He branched out, four pieces outlining a path down his lover's ribs on both sides- two just below the brunette's pecs and two more above the curve of Makoto's hipbones. Haru admired his handiwork and reached for another piece to make another line and found none. He scowled and popped the remaining one (there wasn't enough…) in his mouth to munch on as he took in the sight.

Then he met Makoto's eyes.

Haru's skin prickled with heat under that hungry stare. Something about it just made him want to sweep away the remaining pieces and beg to be taken, but... He glanced aside. He still had the pineapple to go...

Haru leaned forward, bracing himself with hands on the firm thighs on either side, and caught the first chunk (resting in the brunette's navel) with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth.

It was impossible to miss the twitch of Makoto's legs.

Sapphire eyes flickered up, judging his boyfriend's expression, as he chewed.

_I've never had him look at me like that before._

"Haru..." The brunette whispered. And again- "H-Haru..!"- when he licked the oil out.

_Ah, finally a more definite stirring of interest._

He licked the sluggish flow of brackish fluid up to the next chunk and took it carefully between his teeth. He chewed it as he eyed the one further up, dragging his tongue over the trail once he'd swallowed and smiling at the length just now starting to poke him in the chest. He rolled up to his knees and found the next, kissing its former location as he ate it. The last in the line was right below Makoto's tucked chin and as Haru slurped that one up (first out of the can, it had been dripping with oil) he stared into smoldering emerald eyes. The brunette's chest was starting to expand and contract a little quicker now and it was actually quite beautiful.  
He was close enough to kiss. Haru knew it too. He evenly met the hot green gaze and conveyed how much he wanted to kiss the brunette, wanted Makoto to claim his mouth, but he didn't close the distance. Instead he kissed and nibbled a slow track back down to those firm abs to the tune of a muffled irritated groan from Makoto.

He went for the pieces on Makoto's sides but was kind enough to rock back and forth and rub against the brunette's swiftly hardening manhood- _good god why did Makoto ever get dressed when he was this perfect?_- to a symphony of strangled moans and hissed epithets.

"Haru..." Makoto finally growled.

The lust had finally spilled over from his eyes into his voice and oh, how Haru loved his best-friend-turned-lover. The black-haired boy blinked up at fiery forest-green eyes and chewed the last piece of mackerel languidly.

"Still have pineapple to go," he said calmly... and watched Makoto snap.

* * *

"Screw the pineapple, Haru-chan."

The brunette twisted a hand in soft inky strands and yanked the teen up to kiss his lover; Haru swallowed a moan.  
Makoto chuckled abruptly and pulled away, running his hands down Haru's sides. "You taste like mackerel."  
The older boy sat back and thought for a second, then snatched the can of pineapple. He tossed the can back and swallowed a couple pieces of chopped fruit before slurping some juice from the rim.

The brunette took the can and while Haru watched with wide eyes he poured the juice on his erection.

_Oh no_. No, Haru had to have his boyfriend after _that_.

Makoto understood the hungry look he got for that and slid down into the tub. His boyfriend clambered atop him, kissing the brunette with a fierce hunger he couldn't quite quantify, as strong arms embraced his hips. The black-haired boy threw his arms around broad shoulders and he begged.

"Makoto... Please... Fuck me now?"

Burning green eyes caught half-lidded sapphire. "Gladly," Makoto said darkly.

Haru guided him to his entrance and took the brunette in, just a little, just enough to make Makoto want more.

"Mako..."

The brunette kissed his boyfriend and thrust up. There was still an tinge of mackerel flavor when Haru's tongue brushed Makoto's but the sweetness of the pineapple overrode it enough to be bearable.

_It's so Haru._

Another thrust and Haru groaned as they separated, mouth hanging open, panting for oxygen like he didn't remember what it was. "M-Mako!"

"Haru..." Makoto moaned, holding his lover close as he filled him. "I love you, Haru."

The black-haired boy whimpered and held tighter to his boyfriend. It was a matter of minutes before ebony and cinnamon hair stuck to their necks, lips just as often found throats instead of lips, nails digging into flesh.

"Makoto..!" Haru gasped. "Makoto, I'll-"

"Please, Haru- please, let go. Come for me?"

Makoto felt Haru's heels dig into his knees, the older boy quivering in his lover's arms, hovering so close to the brink of orgasm that the wait was a torment.

One last low moan of the black-haired boy's name and Makoto came. Haru climaxed simultaneously with a sharp cry.

They sat together in the tub and breathed hard in the otherwise silent bathroom, foreheads pressed together, gazing into each other's eyes and telling each other everything they needed to know without words.

_So that was okay?  
You don't have to impress anyone, Haru.  
But what if..?  
We'll never leave.  
I love you.  
I love you too._

* * *

And an author alert: I am moving today. That's why this chapter is late. According to my sister, we may not have internet for a few days/a week. I'll try to head to the mall that's now nearby because I know they have free wi-fi, but if I can't make it, there may be some gaps between updates and I apologize for the inconvenience! I still plan to write and may just mass-upload once I have internet again because I _really_ want to finish this fic _on time._


	23. Chapter 23

Ahahahaha, oh, this prompt.  
Okay, for later, since I figured to separate them somehow, the third party is bolded. Second party, not main POV, is italics. Apostrophe/single quote (') is text/chat and quotes (") are talking.

**8. Skype sex- Marinka**  
Between the three of them only Rin's laptop was anywhere near decent. His mother had bought it for him when he came back to Japan, a congratulations for getting into Samezuka, for his hard work. Makoto's was old but all his parents could afford; so much of their money had to go to the rapidly-growing Ren and Ran.  
Haru's had been bought so that he could video-chat with his parents, only for them to discover it lacked an audio card and therefore didn't transmit sound at all. They ended up having to call their son if they wanted to speak to him, and Haru's laptop went largely unused unless specifically for class and even then only when Makoto forced him to use it for his homework.  
So the idea, in theory, had been completely impossible and stupid from the start.  
But one night when Rin's lewd Skype messages got to be a little too arousing, Makoto found himself opening a video call invitation.

* * *

He was glad he'd retired to his room some time ago- he knew his boyfriend's tendencies- and by now he was sure his family was in bed.

_'Where the fuck is Haru?'_

'Do you have to swear even over chat, Rin?'

'Deal with it.'

'Haru.'

'Where.'

'Probably in the bath.'

'Seriously? I gave him a fucking time to be here!'

'Rin, I don't know what's happened to Haru.'

Halfway through his message 'Nanase Haruka' popped into their chat.

_'Oh. Found him, huh?'_

_'He messaged me that he was ready to join in.'_

'Why is this so important?' The newest member complained.

_'Some guys were talking at school. You know Samezuka is an all boys' school, right?'_

'Right.' The other two typed back, though before they even sent their messages Rin was typing again.

_'Well anyway I overheard them talking about sexy video calls with their girlfriends.'_

Makoto groaned aloud, smacking a palm into his forehead. Of course, of _course_, Rin's plan involved sex. The brunette realized he should have known about the odd request.

_'And you want to do that with us?'_ Haru sent.

_'No, Rin, this is ridiculous.'_

_'Haru, yes. And Makoto, fuck you, I'm hard and I can't leave campus. Come on... Are you really going to complain if I start jacking off for you on camera?'_

'Rin...'

'I'll make it good, I promise. I'll stroke myself nice and slow so you can catch up. Maybe suck on a few fingers and stretch myself... Moan for you as I do, Makoto?'

The brunette bit his lip. It was a horrible, horrible thing Rin was doing to him. Because now it didn't matter if he saw it via video chat or not; he would know that Rin was doing those exact things in his dorm room.

_'Gasp and cry and beg you to let me finish?'_

'Rin stop.'

'Haru, you'll do the same, won't you?'

'I'd beg for Rin instead.'

Goddamn it, Haru, Makoto thought deliriously. _We're supposed to be telling him no._

_'So you really don't want me to?'_

_'All right, never mind.'_

Makoto swallowed. Slowly, he typed _'No.'_

He could just picture Rin's snarky grin. _'Knew you'd come around, Mako-chan~ Great. Lemme open a video chat...'_

The invitation popped up and with a low growl Makoto accepted it.

* * *

_Fuck._

Rin had his back pressed to his dorm room wall, legs drawn up at the knee and spread, and he truly was leisurely pumping his erection.

_"Hello, Mako."_

God it was a thousand times worse now that he could hear the low seductive tone.

"Rin," he hissed.

Rin tilted his head to the side and swept his thumb over the tip, his groan unnecessary.  
Haru was watching with wide eyes and after a moment Rin seemed to realize he had gotten no response from his first boyfriend.

_"Haru, what? Speechless?"_

The black-haired boy blinked.

_'What?'_ He typed.

Rin scowled and leaned forward, licking his fingers clean before he replied _'The fuck do you MEAN, "What?" You haven't said anything!'_

Makoto leapt into the fray before his lovers could get into a chat fight. _'His laptop doesn't have audio capabilities.'_

Red eyes narrowed. _'Are you fucking serious.'_

After a moment, where he could _see_ Rin thinking hard, a wicked smirk tugged at the redhead's lips and Makoto shivered. Rin leaned over his keyboard and Makoto subconsciously leaned forward too, trying to see what Rin was writing, as Haru cocked his head and waited.

_'Call us.'_

And a second later: _'Call us both. That way we can still hear you scream... Haru-chan.'_

Blue eyes narrowed at his screen for a second and then... Haru nodded. He got up and took a moment to vanish, no doubt trying to find the piece of technology, and predatory eyes fell back on Makoto.

_"Mako, come on. Take _something_ off, I'm dying here."_

Smirking despite his heavy swallow the brunette calmly took off his watch.

_"Asshole."_ Rin spat.

_'Lay off the -chan.'_ Popped up in their message box and when they glanced at their third party Haru was back and scowling at them. _'I can't call two people. Or if I can, I don't know how, and I don't want to take the time to learn.'_

The redhead looked thoughtful, eyes flicking from Haru's display to Makoto's, and Makoto didn't really know how to respond to that searching look. Finally he leaned in to type _'Call Mako. I'll hear you through him.'_

Makoto scrambled for his cell before it rang and Rin laughed quietly through the speakers.

**_"Mako?"_** Haru asked quietly and the brunette reflexively smiled at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

_"Put him on speaker."_ Rin demanded. The second after he did, the redhead added _"And put it closer to the screen."_

Blushing slightly because _why am I doing this_ he set the mobile on his laptop: between the speakers on either side, below the screen and above the keyboard.

**_"Rin?"_**

A devious smirk flickered across Rin's face before Makoto was entirely sure he'd even seen it. _"Hello Haru. You can hear me?"_

**_"Yeah."_**

_"Good, so can I. Now then..."_ He leaned back and spread his legs again, showcasing himself to a pair of heavy swallows. _"I need to see you two as well. Mako, Haru..."_

Haru moved and picked up his laptop, setting it at the end of the bed and leaning against his pillows. He stripped, blue eyes trained on the screen, until he sat naked with his legs crossed. Rin growled, knowing damn well that Haru was sitting that way deliberately, but then he and the black-haired boy turned heated gazes on Makoto.  
Now that both his lovers were nude... He sighed and balanced his laptop on his small television and backed up to the edge of his bed. The pair watched him attentively and he smirked.

"You wanted me to take something off, Rinrin..."

Rin swallowed hard enough for Makoto to hear and his mouth popped open slightly. Haru leaned forward and licked his lips.

The brunette pulled off his shirt with an oddly sensual slowness. He made sure to slide it off his torso inch by torturous inch and barely thirty seconds in Haru groaned **_"Mako..."_**

He laughed and took pity on them. Once he could see again, though, it was his turn to gulp.  
While Haru was feverishly stroking himself, trying, indeed, to catch up to their redheaded lover, Rin was completely still with his sheets clenched in his fists.  
Both his boyfriends held their breath, though, when the brunette went for his pants.

_"Oh god, Mako, don't-"_ Rin pleaded.

Unfortunately for his lovers, there was nothing he adored quite so much as hearing them beg. He pulled his belt off at a snail's pace and smiled as they both reflexively leaned forward.  
He had these two in the palm of his hand (where better to protect them) and he was always elated to remember that.  
His zipper sounded so loud in the silence.

As he started to push the jeans off his hips, though, Rin choked out _"Camera!"_ in a desperate high-pitched tone. Makoto chuckled and gave the laptop a teasingly suggestive look before angling the upper half down so they could see him strip.

Haru and Rin were breathing hard as they watched large hands slip under the waistband of his underwear and Makoto took himself in hand for a moment, feeling out his state of half-hardness, and Haru (he knew it was Haru even without having access to the screen) whimpered.

_"Makoto, _fuck, Mako_ just get naked already, wouldja?"_

He leaned over his computer and purred "But this is fun... What's your hurry, Rinrin?"

_"I'm _hard_ is my fucking hurry."_

"In case you hadn't noticed," he murmured, draping his arms over the television, "I'm not quite there yet myself."

**_"Mako..."_** Haru moaned.

The brunette was glad his face was above the camera because he had to bite his lip at the wanton noise. Haru coming undone had to be one of the most beautiful things to listen to.

_"Yeah, don't think I didn't see your dick jump at that little noise, Makoto. Come on, just get back on your bed and let us see."_

Jeans were shoved down strong thighs and allowed to fall and upon a low snarl of his name Makoto shucked his boxers and took his laptop back.

_"Damn,"_ Rin breathed, staring openly once Makoto had set his laptop back on the bed and crawled around it.  
Haru let out some strangled sound when the brunette started stroking himself and Rin had to agree.  
Makoto watched the redhead swallow hard and he smirked at Rin's attempt at bravado.

_"We'll let you catch up, Mako."_ The youngest purred.

Makoto inwardly chuckled. Time to test how far he could push his lovers.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Rin could not impress enough how big a mistake letting Makoto take his time was. The brunette was taking every advantage and every spare possible second to torment the pair.  
There was a wicked delay between video and audio; when Rin watched Makoto throw his head back, mouth hanging open, he waited. Haru's eyes widened and Rin felt a coil of heat in his gut because for Haru to look so stunned that noise had to be heavenly. It was a sweet, intense anticipation that finally ended with an electric jolt down his spine and a wave of exhilaration at the sound of Makoto's hungry moan. It made him pump his fingers ever harder into himself, furious than this position meant he couldn't satisfy himself as readily as he would've liked but each steady stroke brought him close enough. But looking at Makoto it was hard to contain how much he wished they were with him instead of separated. Of course... He glared between Makoto and Haruka's images. They were lived close enough that they could be literally fucking within minutes. He wasn't allowed that. He had a curfew and a watchful roommate and two lovers that were too sexy for their own good.

"Mako, fuck, I..." Green eyes met his own. Reassuring yet arousing... Only Makoto could affect him like that. "I wish I was there," he groaned. "It's just not as good unless it's you, Makoto, it's not-"

**_"Rin!"_** Haru whined and shit if that sound didn't go _straight_ to his cock... _**"Ahn! Rin, I'm gonna-"**_

No surprise, with how good Haru was with those long fingers, that he was almost to orgasm.

_"He's going to come for me first, Haru."_

And fuck, he was. He really, seriously was. Because Makoto's deep sexy voice, those eyes, the body on display for him... Rin realized it was his own fingers pressing finally on the newly sensitized spot inside him and holding. Sweeping his thumb over the oozing head of his erection and-

"Fucking _hell_, Makoto..!"

**"Rin, ****_Rin_****, god, ****_Rin-!_****"**

He hadn't realized the black-haired boy was so close but those soft gasps of his name definitely forced him to climax faster than he'd expected. He watched Haru spill his seed all over himself with greedy eyes and noted Makoto's emerald gaze was also on their lover.

_That's not allowed._

"H-Haru, _shit!_ Makoto!" He moaned. Rin pitched forward, panting, and milked his own finish from his buzzing body.  
His boyfriends watched him twitch and shudder on his dorm room bed as ropes of pearlescent fluid stained his sheets but hell if the whole night hadn't been made.

The redhead dropped onto all fours and tried to catch his breath.

**_"Makoto..."_** Haru whimpered. **_"You still haven't..."_**

A soft hum came from their boyfriend and Rin had to look back at his laptop, had to admire the gorgeous picture the brunette painted, the sheen of sweat on his body and god, he looked ready to come, he looked _so_ ready...

_"Good night, Rinrin."_

Wait, what?

Makoto leaned forward and smiled mischievously at the camera.

His screen went black.  
_'Tachibana Makoto has left the call.'_

Rin gaped at his laptop, unable to believe what had just happened. "H-Haru... Haru!" He yelped, remembering. "Haru, what is he-?!"

But Haru looked shocked and then pained and Rin next recalled that Haru couldn't hear him.

But _fuck Makoto and the brunette could burn in hell_, Haru had called Makoto. Haru could still hear Makoto, could hear their lover coming closer and closer to his peak, and Rin was about to explode out of pure frustration and rage.

His cell phone rang.

He scrambled off his bed and halfway across the room for its glow on his desk, burning with hope and need, and cried out when he saw the name was Makoto's.

"You fucker, you bastard, _god_ I love you-!"

"Mmnnnghh, Rin- _Haru, ah!_ Rin, _Rin_ I'm going to-"

The rest cut off in one of Makoto's signature low and drawn out moans. The redhead just fell to the floor, knees weak, and listened to the brunette come.

**_"M-Makoto..."_** Haru's tinny voice whispered in nothing short of blissful admiration.

_"I do love you, you know."_ Makoto laughed. _"I wouldn't have left you hanging like that."_

Trembling as the anger and adrenaline left him Rin turned and pressed his spine to his desk drawers.

"I love you, Makoto, Haru."

_"I love you too, Rinrin. Haru-chan."_

**_"Lay off the -chan. But I... I love you guys too."_**

"Good night," Rin breathed and snapped his cell shut.

* * *

Troll!Mako is the best Mako.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm so sorry, everyone, for the delay. I hope you're still around! You're all the best! Moving has been kicking my butt and made me really unhappy and it's hard to write when one feels like crap. But in any case, I came back bearing the one chapter everyone's been wanting to see for a while now. Rin ran away from me again- he was _determined_ to tell me his feelings and boy did he- but in a good way. Enjoy!

**20. Your own kink- Water time! RinHaru  
**"We're breaking into the pool."

Rin rolls his eyes and drops to the ground. "Yeah, we are. Live a little, would you?" He sighs, turning to fix his boyfriend (_are_ they boyfriends? Seems like it sometimes) with a blank 'come hither' look.

Blue eyes are dubious, but after a second's hesitation the dark-haired boy's fingers hook into the fence and he starts to climb.  
"Why are we breaking into the pool? You can come to see us, you know. Nagisa and... Makoto would really like it. If you did."

Rin snorts and crosses his arms, eyes skittering off to the side. "I don't think Makoto wants me around, actually."

"Why are you fighting with him?"

The redhead blinks up at Haru, sitting on the top of the fence with a half-quizzical look on his face, and sighs. "You, Haru, it's always you."

"You're fighting over me? But I'm with you."

"Not _over_ you, Haru, _about_ you. He doesn't think- that I'm good for you. Or something."

"But I like you."

Rin blushes scarlet. "A-are you coming down or not?"

"Yeah." And before he can register the word Haru lands at his side.

"Why are we breaking into the pool?"

Rin smiles a little, a hint of something predatory tinging that smirk. "You're going to swim for me."

* * *

There's an almost arcane beauty in the way Haru's body cuts through the water. Rin just watches from a diving block, entranced by the sight, as Haru does laps. The dive, the roll, the force of his push off the wall as he goes for another.

"Haru!" He calls, brow furrowing with worry. "Don't push yourself!"

But the black-haired boy ignores his voice and dives and pushes off for another lap. Rin sighs and strips off his shirt and pants like Haru always does, casting them carelessly off to the side, and takes position in his own lane. Haru's on the other side of the pool, won't see this, won't see him, and that's how he wants it. He wants to surprise Haru and a small part of him wants to race and wants to win.

Rin leaps, cleaves through the water's abrupt embrace, and starts to fight the winning fight.

Which is a pointless thought, because he's not even racing. But it drives him.

He sees Haruka, at one point when he lifts his head free of the water, staring at him and in that single second Rin can't understand his expression.  
Another lap and without warning he has competition. Haru's moved into the lane next to him and they're swimming side-by-side. Until he pushes himself faster. He pulls ahead. Haru doesn't waste a second matching his pace and now it _is_ a fight.

* * *

Rin loses. He's not really unhappy about it, because it means Haruka's really coming back into his own. The body he's sculpting is proof enough. They sit against the chain-link fence and sip water from the plastic bottle Rin'd just bought from the nearby vending machine. He tells Haru, in a halting low tone, about things that happened in his childhood, things that Haruka missed, and though azure eyes beg endlessly the redhead remains close-lipped on the subject of Australia.

He can't tell Haru about his failures. He can't. Haru looks at him now as a rival, as someone to strive to be like, and Rin holds to the abstract fear that Haru will want nothing to do with him if he reveals what a screw-up he actually is.

So they discuss meaningless things until the moon's gone high in the sky and Rin can see the whole world in a blur of silver and blue.

Haru's blue.

Once, when Rin glances aside, Haru's eyes are glued to the bottle in his hand as he drinks from it. There's an unmistakable heat in that sapphire gaze and it's a heat Rin knows well; besides the odd occasion like tonight pretty much all they do is meet for quickies because Haru has the libido of a dolphin and Rin is desperate for any kind of human interaction on a level scale. He can't get along with most people; they push him. Mikoshiba is too upfront and loud for his tastes. Nitori hovers around him like a damn mother hen and always expresses worry and tries to cheer him up but he doesn't... He doesn't do it right.

It twists his stomach every time he thinks it, but he always falls back to thinking it.

Nitori can't hold a candle to Makoto for that motherly, cared-for vibe.

He misses Makoto. And he shouldn't. Haru is right next to him, willingly right there at his side, and Rin really needs to concentrate on that but it's hard when disjointed flashes of _green-blue-black-brown-red-red?-why red?-_ flash across his mind's eye.

_It's not jealousy,_ he tells himself and hates that his inner voice wavers. _It's really not jealousy because they aren't fucking. It's not jealousy when I know Makoto could take Haru (my Haru) away from me in a heartbeat. It's not it's not it's not._

He has to get his mind off more dangerous topics and that means falling back on his fail-safe. He turns a hard glare on the stoic black-haired boy at his side. Haru blinks and tears his eyes away from the bottle as Rin's hard red gaze drills into him.

"Would you mind if I said I wanted to try something?" The redhead asks.

* * *

Haru's remarkably amiable to the idea of being tied to the chain-link fence with his own swimsuit.

"Christ," Rin mumbles once he's done, swiping a shaking hand over his face as he stares at the picture Haru paints.

Blue eyes stare evenly back, arms stretching up above his head, black hair still plastered to forehead and cheekbones, and his legs spread apart and waiting.

"Rin?" Haru calls, his voice sounding almost bored.

The redhead swallows hard and chokes on some intangible object lodged in his throat. He tries again and shakes his head at his failure, reaching for his water to try and drown the off-putting lump down.

Haru's eyes snap to the bottle.

Rin stares at the sudden attention to the inanimate object and after a moment turns the plastic container a few quick circles and blinks as the water curves up and around the innards of the bottle. Haru bites his lip.

"Can I try something else?" He asks, all hesitance because this is _weird_.

Haru simply nods, not caring either way. Rin carries the bottle away from the pool with a growl of "Don't try and follow me," and Haru is a good boy as Rin takes the bottle to the nearest fountain and fills it to the brim with shaking hands.

* * *

Rin comes back with a filled water bottle and Haruka's eyes immediately go to the container, the way it sparkles in the light and curves and rolls inside the bottle making something in his stomach tight, before he remembers he should be paying full attention to Rin because Rin's been kind of insecure lately and as adorable as it is to Haru it carries the potential of abstinence with it. So Haru forces his gaze from the translucent bottle and its mesmerizing contents to his boyfriend but too late- Rin's frowning, sharp teeth catching his bottom lip, and Haruka winces- until Rin kneels between Haru's legs.

"You're really _that_ interested in this stuff..?" Rin asks in petulant disbelief, a blush filtering over his cheeks.

Haru doesn't answer; doesn't need to, with his eyes drawn back to the swirl-shimmer of the water.  
Rin sighs and uncaps the bottle. Haru shifts underneath him in something like apprehension, anticipation, and Rin leans over his boyfriend and tilts the bottle ever-so-slightly.

God, it's beautiful, the way it pours from the neck of the bottle and melds into a silvery, shimmery column and-

Haruka's thoughts cease as it makes contact with his chest and he arches into the cascade. It splits with an obscene noise and scatters to cover him, dancing and shivering across his skin, sliding down his ribs, rivulets collaring his neck.  
He gives up a quiet moan and Rin can't take his eyes off the sight Haru makes. One part of him acknowledges that perhaps Haru has some mental problems to be this strongly... affected... by _water_ of all things but the other part kicks him and tells him in no uncertain terms to _shut up_ and for the love of all that is holy, _pour more water_.  
Haru hums and twists to let the flow really cover him and breathes a moan as he feels Rin's free hand brush ever-so-slightly at the erection he's gaining because of the feeling of the water. He bucks up, begging without words for more touching, and Rin strokes him.

"The hell is wrong with you, Haru..?" And the redhead almost sounds wondrous.

"Rin!" Haru gasps. "Rin, I want you!"

The cool splash and trickle of water is gone and when Haruka looks down, past his spread legs and aching want he realizes Rin is pouring the water now on himself and _shit_ if that isn't a turn-on Haru doesn't know a better one. Until he realizes that Rin's going to enter him in a second and his only lubricant is going to be the water he's pouring and- Haru's fingers twitch and grab onto the fence, his whole body thrumming with a need he didn't know he had because the idea of Rin and water being inside him at the same time is a little too much for his heated nerves to handle. It's going to hurt like hell but it'll be so worth it, the dark-haired boy thinks.

_Why_, Rin thinks as he thrusts in. _Why do I feel this way? This crushing, this burning in my chest?_

He was both afraid of it and desperately chasing it, trying to wrangle it into a form he could understand, that he could grasp, but it never came. All he really knew was he only felt it around Haru and _why Haru? Why not Makoto or Nitori or _anyone_ else?_

Again the brief image of Makoto crosses his mind's eye and (_no_) he shoves it away shaking with mortification and pleasure.

_Don't feel like that for someone else._ Because he couldn't handle it. One person is too much (or does the yawning hole in his heart mean not enough?) as it is.

Rin snaps and focuses his internal outrage on moving inside Haruka. The black-haired boy cries out at sudden surge into his body and Rin belatedly realizes that he could be a little gentler but Haru tightens his legs around his waist and he can't escape. Haru is staring up at him with an expression that he knows means 'more' (he's gotten familiar with that look at least) and so Rin grips the fence in both hands and drives forward to another cry.

And for a second, one second, he hears someone whisper Makoto's name but the second passes and leaves him wondering which one of them said it.

"Haru..." He growls.

Rin knows the other is getting closer. The rock of his hips, his harsh panting, his soft, barely-there whimpers all give him away. Rin's fingers slip off the wire and he catches himself on the cold concrete on now-scraped palms.

The sting doesn't really register though.

"Fuck," he gasps and he presses his forehead to Haru's. "_Oh_, fuck."

Blue eyes- those blue eyes, Haru's blue eyes- stare evenly back at him, swamped in desire and that other warmth, the one that ignites that terrifying burning in his chest. And Haru kisses him.

Kissing's that other thing the redhead never knew would be so good.

Rin fights for dominance of the kiss but his haywire emotions are making him a wreck and it's all he can do to resist the urge to cry. Haru directs the kiss and it makes him wild, this modicum of control the older is demonstrating. _He's_ supposed to be making _Haru_ feel too good to think, not the other way around!  
He breaks off and half-glares at the dazed look in Haru's soft blue eyes.

_Don't look at me like that, please..!_

"Fuck, Haru, I'm gonna come."

Haru nods and reaches between them, taking himself in hand, and Rin loses the fight against watching his boyfriend touch himself because Haru makes it so arresting.

_He must masturbate a lot. With his sex drive? Yeah, he must masturbate a lot._

No wonder he's so good at it.

He knows every perfect touch and stroke and press that will bring him to completion and god, it's hot. Rin comes undone to the sight and a low moan from his boyfriend. Haru's eyes widen, clearly not having expected it, and his hand stalls.

Then he's kissing the redhead again and whispers "The water?"

Rin, his climax finished, finds the strength to roll his eyes.

He picks up the bottle and pours it steadily over Haru's straining erection with a sardonic smirk.

The muscles in Haruka's thighs clench and then all the tension rockets from his legs up to his back as he arches into his own orgasm.

* * *

Rin sits against the fence as Haru runs from the showers (_"I can't dirty the pool"_) and dives (_naked, _wow_, really?_) into the pool again. Rin is by no means calmed down but it's enough of a chill pill to watch Haruka swim.

"What are you doing?" He yells out to the floating figure.

Haru flips gracefully backward and surfaces a second later. His blue eyes- Haru's blue- glow in the moonshine. "I'm swimming for you."

Rin wants to hear that and doesn't and certainly has no idea of how to respond.

So he swigs what's left of the water and chokes his roiling emotions down swallow by swallow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Double update! This is the second chapter~ I'll try to work on the others but I'm seriously burned out so there may be some more gaps. I'll do my best!  
This one inspired by the article in one of those Japanese magazines I'll never be able to get that said Haru was good with his fingers *snerk***

**12. Fingering- Marinka**  
"Makoto I don't think I can do this," Rin forced out in a rushed voice. "I really don't think I can stand this."

A breathy little moan made the redhead clench his hands and drop his head heavily onto his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Mako, come on, please-"

"Just look at him though..."

"I _have_ been looking him, and listening to him, and I really don't think I can stand not going in there."

A soft whimper drifted out of their bedroom. "Rin..."

The redhead immediately gestured furiously at the door, carmine eyes wild and demanding. "Mako!"

The brunette sighed. "Rinrin you always want to ruin my fun. He's gorgeous like this."

"_I know!_" Rin growled, running his hands through his hair. "Usually it's you or me _making_ him that way! Makoto..." He grabbed onto the taller boy's collar and leaned in as an appeal to Makoto's own desire. "Makoto he is finger-fucking himself and _I want to touch him._"

The brunette leaned one broad shoulder against the wall. "Well..." He hedged.

"_Ahh_! Makoto-!"

A flash deep in emerald eyes was all the confirmation the youngest needed.

"Haru!" He called before he entered, putting as much derision into his tone as he could. He was mildly surprised to realize he sounded like he had when they first met again.  
Haru stopped mid-motion. The three fingers of his right hand were still buried knuckle-deep inside, stretching himself, while the other had frozen partway up his erection, thumb swept halfway across his oozing tip.

"Rin," he gasped. Azure eyes were pleading and desperate.

Rin proved (not for the first time) that he was the quickest at stripping. It took him five seconds to be buck-naked and crawling onto the bed.

Haru whimpered a moan once he felt the sharp tips of Rin's teeth scratch his chest, slowly and maddeningly biting his way up to Haru's neck, then jaw, then kissing the black-haired man with a passion.  
Haru's legs locked immediately around his lover's waist and the hand that had been feverishly clutching himself was withdrawn and thrown over the redhead's shoulders. Rin smirked and eyed the fingers dripping with precome, right next to his head, before taking them into his mouth.

An idle tease of his tongue and Haru quivered. "Rin..." He whined.

The door shut and wide blue eyes glanced aside to catch sight of Makoto leaning casually against the wall.

Haru's cleaned fingers popped out of Rin's mouth and red eyes regarded the brunette. "Well, 'bout time." Rin muttered. He turned his attention back to Haru. "So, which one of us do you want?"

Sapphire eyes flashed apology and caught emerald. Ruby turned smug and Rin purred. "Thought so."

"Hey Mako, your boy wants you."

"Ours, Rin." Makoto corrected automatically as he crossed the room in a few powerful strides. "He belongs to us just as we belong to him and he and I belong to you."

"And I want you, too." Haru panted, running damp fingers through crimson hair.

Rin noted that the other set of long fingers had resumed their thrusting and smirked. "How so, Haru?"

The slow lick across that sweet pinked mouth was answer enough.

A smirk pulled Rin's lips tight across his wicked teeth. "Sure you can handle that?"

The black-haired man gave his lover his usual bland, emotionless look and Rin chuckled. "Understood."

* * *

Makoto settled at Haru's already stretched hole, waiting patiently for his partners to arrange themselves properly, as Rin and Haru exchanged playful insults and tried to find a comfortable position.

Finally they settle on one. Haru lay propped up halfway on the headboard. Makoto held his hips in firm hands. And Rin knelt on their pillows. Haru's hands had fallen first to his sides and now he ran them all over Rin's chest, back, waist, and that firm ass down his legs until Rin smacked him to stop.

Haru smirked up at his long-time boyfriend and with another teasing lick of his lips opened his mouth.

"Mako, he's ready." Rin breathed over his shoulder, red eyes devouring the black-haired man's debauched expression.

A low grunt of assent and Makoto made the first slow push into their lover. Haru reflexively squeezed his eyes shut at the intrusion but a mere moment later his expression evened out and Rin chuckled as he ran the pad of his thumb over the oldest's lips.

"And that is why he went first. You would've bitten me and then no one would be happy." He hummed.

Teeth parted and Haru's mouth opened again with a low murmur of "Rin..."

"Yeah, babe, I know." Rin purred. "You almost done, Mako?"

"He's relaxed," the brunette affirmed, leaning as far forward as he dared and kissing the spot between Rin's shoulders. "May as well start."

"You make it sound like you're not interest- _Haru!_"

Rin watched his length disappear between Haru's lips and bit at his own to forestall another yelp. The black-haired man's hands gripped his ass (which was slowly but steadily evoking an embarrassed flush as Haru kneaded his flesh) and he used that leverage to suck the redhead in.

"You were the one who wanted him so badly," Makoto said.

Because Rin wasn't the one giving head (they loved it out of him though- his teeth made it so exotic) he could feel free to thrust into his lover's mouth to his own pleasure without fear of literally cutting himself. Haru's eyes fluttered shut and he groaned when Makoto sank into his body.  
The pair agreed on a rhythm so as to ease Haru's discomfort and Rin laughed breathlessly down at Haru, running his fingers through soft ink strands.

"I'd love you to do this more often," he admitted as he knotted ebony hair in one hand and held Haru still.

Makoto chuckled. "So I didn't do it well enough for you?"

The redhead glanced back with a sardonic smile. "Don't be jealous, Mako, it's not cute at all. Haru has his- _nnn_- good points. You know- _ah!_ Haru!- as well as I do that he's damn good with his fingers."

"Oh, I know."

Haru released him and hooked his elbows around the backs of the redhead's thighs.

"Oi, Mako, what's he doing?"

This time Makoto didn't respond. Rin didn't bother to look back, sure the brunette's concentration was devoted to moving deep inside their boyfriend and Haru was whimpering around Rin. The black-haired man lifted teary blue eyes to Rin's narrowed red and then a slick finger was probing his entrance.

Rin knew what had happened at once.

"Oh you son of a bitch," he snarled back at Makoto.

Green eyes sparked with love and amusement and Rin would've punched his partner if it hadn't involved moving. Instead he gripped the headboard tightly in both hands as Haru started thrusting that digit into his body.

"Haru, you're a dick."

The oldest hummed and Rin bit off a whine at the sensation vibrating done his length.

Haru seemed keen to prove Rin's assertion of 'good with his fingers' and the redhead had to keep his lip caught between his teeth or else risk Haru knowing how he was affecting him with those slow, careful thrusts and occasional brushes across his prostate.  
Haru whimpered suddenly and his body jerked under Rin's thighs; he didn't need to look back to know Makoto had finally found the right angle. Given that Haru had already made it sensitive to the touch Makoto had to be driving him mad with the feeling.

Rin had to give credit where credit was due; he was more than impressed that Haru could keep deepthroating him like that while still taking in their olive-haired lover's own arousal. Very very impressed with the gentle suction and firmer swipes of tongue covering his erection, because goddamn did Haru know what he was doing.

But then a second finger pushed into the redhead along with the first and Haru, damn him, was aiming for that nerve bundle with such a terrific accuracy that Rin forgot himself.

"Fuck," he gasped out and stared into space for a long moment. "Shitshitshit..!"

Haru and Makoto laughed softly at his lack of self-control but as far as Rin was concerned he had two gorgeous lovers and he was allowed to be a little vocally appreciative of them.  
He gripped a second handful of ebony hair and rolled his hips, determined that if he had to come first he was going to take his sweet time turning Haru into a puddle of jelly.

"Makoto, speed up. Let's drive him mad."

A purr too erotic for words came from the big brunette and Rin whispered a few dirty obscenities down to the black-haired man as Makoto started to really pound into their partner. Haru's low groans kicked into overdrive and the redhead was too pleased by the loss of control on Haru's part that it made him grin darkly.

"Rin, he- he's- he's close."

Heaving a sigh the redhead pulled out and smirked down at the quivering form of their lover, the line of drool trailing from the corner of his lips, the muscles that jumped and twitched in his torso, his legs.

"Isn't he gorgeous, Mako?"

A grunt that may have been effort, may have been agreement echoed out of the brunette. Rin had barely wrapped his hand around the oldest's length when Haru whimpered once, whimpered twice, and then his back arched and he let out a single high cry. The redhead was content to catch as much of Haru's orgasm as he could and licked it leisurely off, watching Haru come down from his high with shaking limbs.  
Makoto had turned predatory eyes to his redheaded lover and Rin flashed him an eager grin and made a show of suckling his middle finger clean.

Haru chuckled and rolled out of their way as Makoto lunged forward and pinned the redhead to the mattress. Rough hungry kisses made up their next few minutes as Haru watched with a pleasantly sated expression. Rin fell apart beautifully under Makoto's roaming hands, squirming and whispering for more, and Makoto nipped sharply at the smaller man's racing pulse. The black-haired male, with a silent urging from emerald eyes, leaned over and hiked one of Rin's legs up with a coy smile. Rin's breath hitched when he felt Makoto pressing against him and with a shark-toothed grin wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist and happily pulled him in. Rin shuddered his delight at the intense feeling of fullness; it may only have been a few days but god, he'd missed it.

"Makoto-"

The brunette laughed and pushed himself as deeply into the redhead as he could before Rin winced slightly. Haru pressed a kiss to a corner of the redhead's gaping mouth and Rin grabbed ink-colored hair and forced the oldest to kiss him in earnest.

"Haru…" he gasped when the black-haired man's tongue traced over his teeth. "Haru, how..?"

Sapphire stared deep into ruby and Rin was more and more glad he had finally started to pick up on the telepathy between his lovers and he knew Haru had understood his unvoiced question.

_How close is he?_

The older man glanced down at Makoto, driving into their redheaded lover, then back.

"He's getting close." He responded.

Rin bit his lip and nodded. Haru smiled and swept the pad of his thumb over Rin's ravaged bottom lip. "Don't bite," he pled as he often did. "You always bleed."

"Stop being sexy then," Rin spat back.

The brunette choked on a laugh as his pace fell apart and became wildly erratic. Rin loved the feeling, loved knowing Makoto was close to his finish, and with Haru's help bent neatly at the waist. He latched onto soft cinnamon-colored hair and urged a kiss from the brunette. Makoto moaned, a deep timbre of a noise, and Rin's softer moan joined his when Haru wrapped chilly fingers around his erection and between the two Rin was nearing his peak faster than he'd expected.

"Mako… Mako, come on, please-" He whispered between hungry kisses.

Makoto grunted and their hips met in a deep thrust one more time. Rin jerked, the sensation of Makoto's heat filling him always unexpected but appreciated nonetheless, and Haru stroked him to his own climax.

The threesome took a few minutes to relax before Makoto got to shaky feet.

"I'll go get a washcloth-"

Haru grabbed his hand and smiled. The brunette smiled back and nodded, curling back up against Rin's sweaty form and resting his head on the redhead's heaving chest.

"Love you, Rinrin."

Rin smirked and feathered a hand through damp brown hair. "Love you too."

Haru wandered back with a warm washcloth and straddled Rin's hips, cleaning first him then Makoto, and each one was treated to unguarded azure eyes that said the same to each.

_I love you._


	26. Chapter 26

Rin is so neeeedyyyy D8 And lately as soon as I try to write him he goes nuts and starts blabbering about his feelings unendingly and when that happens you get crazy stuff like the second half of this chapter. I still don't know what possessed me. Anyway, I hope this makes up for the deficit of MakoRin? 8D

**13. Rimming- MakoRin**  
"I'll take care of you tonight, Rin."  
Rin hadn't known then that it was a promise.

* * *

Makoto had pinned him down on his own bed- they were at the Matsuoka residence because Haru's parents were visiting and they knew nothing about their son's relationship- and had been quick to get the redhead naked. Rin laid, a little confused, on his bed and thanked the gods that his mother was still at work and his sister was at Mikoshiba's.

Because if he knew Makoto, and if he knew anything about how Makoto could drive him wild, the house would be noisy tonight.  
Makoto started out small- gentle kisses making nonsense paths and patterns- but as strong hands held the redhead down the brunette gave in to his dominant streak and soft kisses morphed slowly into bites and suckling that made Rin's body tingle and bruise.

"Fuck, Makoto, I'm gonna look like shit if you keep that up."

A narrow-eyed look made the redhead bite his lip and even though he wasn't Haruka, he knew that look meant 'quiet'.

As they always did, those rare occasions when Rin had Makoto to himself, the sensations the brunette built up within his lover got to be too much. And for someone as confident and self-assured as Rin tried to be, the feeling was disconcerting and every time, _every time_, he gave into the emotions coursing through him.

By the time Makoto had reached his erection he was certainly hard and definitely hungry for the promise in dark eyes.

The redhead gasped quietly, spine arching, as Makoto took him into his mouth; that slow, seemingly endless descent was a torture in and of itself. A good torture, the sweetest Rin had ever had to deal with, but its own agony nonetheless. But unlike Rin, who had become adept with his mouth, Makoto was still fairly unpracticed and that meant a slow going for the redhead, who usually ended up with a hand in soft brown hair murmuring quiet, needy encouragement.

As the minutes passed in soft sighs and low groans, Rin started, as always, to lose himself. His hips jerked of their own accord; his hands caught sharply in brown strands and tried to hold his boyfriend down. Makoto kindly resisted his every effort until Rin's breath was coming in fast and his toes curling and-

He gasped and came down the brunette's throat and except for a jolt of surprise his lover swallowed it all down.

"Still bitter," the older boy laughed.

"F-fuck off, Mako." Rin panted back, half a smile on his lips and his head still cloudy.

"I'm not done with you yet," Makoto hummed and it was like a dash of ice water in the redhead's veins.

"Y-you said you'd take care of me and you did, so what's..?"

"I never said _I_ was finished with you, did I?"

Before Rin could formulate a response that tender mouth was laving a stripe up the sharp curves of both hipbones and biting back down.

"Makoto, you don't have to-"

A careful nip at the head of his softened length and Makoto trailed downward, making his lover flinch as he sucked on the redhead's balls in turn.

"Christ, Mako, _stop-_"

A vibration of a chuckle and his boyfriend relented. A few kisses downward and suddenly...

"Have I ever mentioned..." The older purred and Rin jumped at the foreign rush of moist air over a sensitive spot, "how erotic the fact that you shave completely is to me?"

Rin blushed- every time the threesome fucked he had to admit being embarrassed to be the only one- but hearing _that_ made it a little better.  
Makoto nipped his way down and sucked hard enough on the sensitive strip of skin between his sac and his entrance to make his lover moan.

"_Nnn~_ Makoto!"

The brunette continued down, circling his hole with his tongue and evoking a shudder from the panting redhead.

"Mako- Makoto don't- That's-"

"I know you're clean," the older replied against his skin. "You're too meticulous not to be. And you would have expected me to fuck you tonight, wouldn't you?"

"N-not like th-this, Makoto, _not_ like th-_issss_!" He hissed at the end, unable to help it, as the brunette pressed his tongue inside his body.

_Fuck, Mako!_

Slow steady strokes, a few idle thrusts of the wet muscle and he was shaking. Rin gripped short brown hair and let himself relax and give in. He was already on the edge and he knew it. As always, Makoto was going to force the redhead to lose his mind.

Rin squeezed his thighs together and gasped for air. He was shivering all over- a soul-deep shiver- a shiver that went down to his burning core and came back to flush his skin with heat.

"Makoto..." He moaned, and not for the first time. The brunette's name had become a mantra, endlessly repeated as though it was the only word he could remember.

And really, it was. Lost in the haze of feeling Makoto was wrapping him in, the older boy's name was all he knew for sure.  
The only other word that came from him, twisted and torn by his teeth as it left his lips, was a garbled _please_.  
But Makoto understood. Because Makoto had long ago stopped needed words to understand others and his understanding of Rin and Haru was so much deeper that he didn't need words to see their hearts.

Rin's hands, fisted in cinnamon-shaded hair, told him enough.

Rin's body, spasming and twitching under his fingers, told him enough.

Rin's voice, lifted in a high keen and dropping again to wordless deference, told him enough.

Rin twisted and tugged to bring his lover closer only to him push away when the intensity overwhelmed him. He had no real tangible grasp on the world anymore except for the one driving him insane and he held to that last tenuous line as if it was the only possession he still owned.

The chant continued on- "Makoto... Makoto..! Ma-_ko_!"- without his concern or intent as he bucked his hips in demand for more, _more_, ever more.

A low chuckle sent a bolt of achingly perfect lightning up his spine and he yanked again, staring down his mottled chest at shrewd green eyes. Obediently, Makoto slipped his tongue back into Rin's entrance and the redhead moaned- _too much, so good, never stop_- his lover's name yet again. Makoto traced a line of slick fire inside Rin's body and he jerked, whimpered, called out another ruined plea.

He could hear the ocean, wave after wave crashing down on his destroyed psyche, and he was determined, desperate to make it his, no matter how unlikely owning the whole ocean really was. The waves of sordid desire-pleasure kept coming and he was losing to them so he pulled, begged with hands and trembling legs, and Makoto came out of the ocean for air.  
Or at least that was how Rin saw it.

"Makoto..." He whimpered. "_Makoto..!_"

He didn't remember the words he needed to express his utter _need_ but...

Makoto understood.

And oh!- _oh oh oh, oh yes, that, there, perfect, wonderful, Makoto always knew_- oh, something was rubbing against the bundle inside his body that had suddenly become the focus of a white-hot and delicious pain. An ache for release- who cares if this is the second?- that he conveyed with sharp yanks and empty cries.

"Mako-" is all he got out before dark emerald eyes met his and a slow smirk curled the brunette's lips.

For one suspended moment the waves were quiet as Makoto leaned back and pulled his fingers free. He stripped down with a deliberate slowness that had an entirely different roaring starting in Rin's ears, a ferocious mental begging and wheedling he couldn't voice. Makoto finally freed himself- _oh wow that, yes, give me that I need that I want _that- and Rin willingly parted his legs for Makoto to sink into him and the pleasure-pain hit a new, soaring high in his chest, in the pit of his stomach, in his ass but he didn't give a damn as he wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled him close, the mantra unending.

One thrust deep inside him robbed him of breath and he lost what was left of his sanity- _that was possible? Oh, yes, that was possible, Makoto was doing it to him _right now- and devolved into complete incoherency.

The brunette kissed him, heated open-mouthed kisses that made the ocean rage inside him, the waves cresting in his chest. Rin drew his knees up further, trying to alleviate the quiver of his legs, and with a soft chuckle Makoto hooked his knees over his arms and with the new leverage found the spot that had formerly been heat and pain and _so good_ and lit it again.

"Makoto!" He moaned.

"All right, Rin," the older purred.

Deeper, punishing thrusts, the kind Rin loved, craved, _needed_ from the brunette.

"_Pleeease_- ah! Mako, Makoto please-"

"God, Rin..!"

And in the space of the second before the ocean took him under he did, finally, remember some different words to say.

He whispered them against the tide, against his gasps for breath, against the shoulder caught between his sharp teeth.

"I love you."

* * *

"How do you _do_ that to me?" Rin snarled the second he had rational thought and breath back.

Makoto beamed at him and swept a chunk of sweaty red hair off his boyfriend's face.

"I don't know what you mean, Rinrin."

Rin smacked his lover in the shoulder, glare ratcheting up to 'furious'. "The fuck you don't!"

The brunette shrugged, a secretive smile tugging at his lips. "What can I say? I love it when you fall apart. And since only I can do it to you... I have to make sure to enjoy it," he said, pillowing his head on crossed arms. "And you need to enjoy it too."

Rin gaped, blushed, and turned roughly away.

"Asshole."

Makoto pressed a kiss to the back of his lover's neck and in a husky whisper said "Love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

**Another double update! *cheers tiredly* I-I got two prompts done today! And now I am exhausted and going to bed but here! It's come to my attention that my deadline is tomorrow but there's simply no way. I'll try my best to have the remaining three done by the 10th, but if they're not done by the 15th I'll give you my new address so you can come and smack me DX  
Enjoy the pair, yeah?**

**21. Shower sex (MakoRin then Marinka)**  
Rin whined as he rubbed against that oh-so-sensitive bundle of nerves. He was thrusting into his other hand, desperate for his release, because _he_ was actually the horny one for once.

A soft sound came from outside the shower stall followed by a sharp clink but the redhead paid it no mind; he was roommates with his two lovers and it was no longer surprising when one of them would interrupt another's shower because they had to obey the call of nature.

The shower door slid open and that _was_ surprising.

Rin glanced over his shoulder, expecting Haru, who frequently hopped into someone else's shower if it meant the feel of water on his skin.

Instead it was Makoto.

Rin's gaze shot downward and his eyebrows shot upward.

It was Makoto with a hard-on.

"Stretching yourself in the shower, Rin?"

Oh, the redhead knew that tone. He grinned, baring his teeth, and pulled his fingers out, bracing himself on the slippery shower wall.

"I wasn't actually expecting you. Just figured I'd work one out. But I'll be happy to take you," he purred.

Makoto flipped him around and pushed his back flat against the wall. The gorgeous brunette stepped close enough to press his body against the younger's, arms caging him in, and the kiss Rin got trapped in was sure to be the first of many. He threw his arms around broad shoulders and endeavored to pull his lover flush like he wanted. Instead, effortlessly, Makoto held himself at that infuriating distance. While they kissed the brunette reached down and grasped Rin's insistent length, chuckling at Rin's jump.

A few languorous strokes later Rin pushed the taller away and snarled "Don't fucking bother with the sweet shit, Mako, I'm not interested. Just fuck me."

As he always did, the brunette just rolled his eyes but acquiesced to the demand.

* * *

Rin gasped at the rough intrusion- exactly the way he liked- and gripped tight to strong shoulders.

"_Damn_, Mako, I- I love you."

"Really wish you'd say that more often than just when we're fucking, Rinrin."

Rin smirked, a wicked shark-toothed grin, and nipped at his lover's pulse. "But this is when I love you second-most."

Makoto readjusted his hold on slender hips. "And first?"

"First is all the time," Rin replied, breath hitching around a deep thrust.

"Sap," Makoto moaned.

He'd been feeling good before his partner came in but the pleasure of their coupling started to get to him shortly afterward and he scratched blunt nails up Makoto's spine. It evoked a low groan from the brunette and Rin dug sharp teeth into the ridge of his lover's clavicle.

The shower door shut and Rin blinked, startled, at Haru.

"H-Haru?" He gasped.

Makoto paused and glanced back but the black-haired man regarded them calmly. For a moment, their age-old telepathy must've kicked in. Rin had started to worm into that bond and understand it but there were times- like now- when they exchanged a lightning-fast look and they must always come to an immediate understanding because a second later Makoto is really pounding into the redhead and it's all Rin can do to hang on and not fall apart at the seams.

"Ah- _ahhh, Makoto_- Makoto, _fuck_! W-Wait, Mako-!"

Haru was simply jacking off to the water behind the brunette, staring into glazed red eyes.

"Makoto," Haru gasped. "Makoto, I want him."

"Sorry, Haru-chan." The brunette grunted, puncturing with the nickname with a deep thrust that made Rin keen. "So do I."

"We can both have him," Haru whined. Actually _whined_. "Just please-"

Makoto smirked at the black-haired man over his shoulder. "Desperate for it, Haru-chan?"

Rin scraped his teeth over Makoto's collarbone and licked back over the burning red skin. "I say we share _him_," Rin purred.

"I like Rinrin's idea better, Haru."

"I don't care- I just want Rin, Makoto, _please_-"

It was rare for one of them to beg for another. Most of the time it isn't really a matter of who ended up where. But it seemed that Haru needed Rin.

Makoto released their lover and Rin grabbed onto the shower's door to hold himself steady on weak and wobbly legs. He continued to wait, not trusting himself, as Makoto and Haru twisted and arranged themselves in the shower so that Haru's perfect ass was facing Rin (who openly admired it) and the streaming water couldn't get into Haru's eyes. Makoto handed down the body wash with a measured look and Haru obediently lathered his hands up and promptly wrapped both around the brunette's shaft. Rin watched with wide eyes as the pair stared at each other and the bathroom suddenly felt thick with the familiar tension they exhibited (though it was probably just the steam). Rin couldn't see it but he would be willing to bet Haru was giving their partner a very lurid look indeed. Green eyes with their blown pupils gave it away.

Rin could only wait so long before he got impatient, stepped forward, and yanked on ebony hair. Haru muffled a curse and Makoto shot him a warning glare but Rin just smirked down at his boyfriend and tugged again.

"Kinda hard to fuck you down there, Haru-chan." He drawled.

Sharp blue eyes narrowed but the oldest got to his feet. Rin smirked and grasped slender hips, positioning that lithe body right where he wanted it, and Makoto gestured to them.

"If he wants me too," a nod, "then he'll have to come here."

Makoto backed against the wall and Haru followed eagerly. Rin came with them, leaning over Haru's lithe body to kiss the brunette, and he spread Haru open to admire him.

"Tell me when you're ready," he murmured over the rushing spray as he smoothed his hands over unblemished water-heated skin.

Haru didn't respond but Makoto guided himself to the black-haired man's lips and Haru gladly took him in with a soft little moan that was purely for their benefit.

Red eyes met green and Rin shifted his hands down to grip the oldest's hips. Haru arched slightly and that was Rin's cue, he knew. He thrust into their lover slowly, letting Haru adjust to the sensation, and caught Makoto's lips in another kiss.

The brunette took a hold of soaked jet hair and the other hand cupped the back of the redhead's neck and kept him close.

"Haru," Rin whispered against Makoto's lips.

"He's tight, isn't he?" The brunette growled. "Tighter than you were. Stretching yourself alone, Rin, how could you?"

"Sorry, Mako-chan, I couldn't wait and last I saw, you and Haru seemed pretty fucking," he grunted and shoved deep into their lover, "asleep."

Makoto's jaw clenched abruptly and he glanced down. Sapphire eyes met emerald and a moment later Makoto was kissing him again.

"I agree with Haru." He said between long swipes of his tongue over pointed teeth. "You should've woken us."

Rin moaned and pressed his forehead against Makoto's throat, hips finally rocking together with Haru's, and it was only due to the water that they couldn't hear the black-haired man's groans. "It's fucking freaky how you two do that."

"You're getting better." Makoto whispered, fingers shifting up through damp crimson hair and tugging his head sharply back.

Rin hissed and smirked. A forceful thrust made Haruka moan and green eyes narrow as the sound vibrated down the brunette's length.

"I should've fucked the cocky attitude out of you before," he growled.

The lilt in his tone and the uplifted corner of his mouth said that he wasn't nearly as mad as he tried to sound but then it was next to impossible to make Tachibana Makoto angry and if he was mentioning a morning quickie he was in no way mad.

"You should've," Rin agreed breathlessly. His hands had taken to roaming Haru's soft milky skin again. "You really should've."

"N-noted," Makoto whispered back.

The hitch in his voice was caught by both his lovers and Haru was suddenly gripping the brunette's hips and verdant eyes widened.

"How are... _you_... closest?" Rin panted.

"I have... a gorgeous... view, you know." Makoto gasped back. "And Haru's eyes are... saying... some of... th-the most erotic things..."

Rin snatched their partner close and pressed a hungry kiss to the brunette's lips, devouring his low moans, as he thrust into Haru and Haru did his damnedest to force Makoto over the edge.

"He's not the only one," Rin snarled.

Makoto shuddered under their hands and Haru sucked Makoto in deep, as far back as he dared, and glanced up again with desirous darkened eyes.

Makoto lost it.

He bit his lip and secured his fist in ebony hair, holding Haru still as the black-haired man pumped his partner's release from him with gentle strokes.

"A-ahh, Haru-!" Meeting lustful carmine eyes the brunette whimpered. "Rin!"

Rin really couldn't watch Makoto come and not immediately follow. So he trained his eyes down and did his level best to ignore the soft whimpers and sighs from his lovers and concentrate on his own climax.

Makoto pulled out and sat heavily on the edge of the tub. He watched and held Haru as the black-haired man finally gave into the feeling of Rin driving so deep inside him. Haru keened softly after each thrust and Makoto was quick to mesh their mouths together, to kiss the black-haired man senseless, and Rin lost control of his breathing and rhythm.

"Sh-shit, you guys-"

"We know," the redhead's partners chorused.

It was unusual, that closeness, that half-of-a-whole thing they could do sometimes, but Rin adored it nevertheless and he bit down on his lip to forestall his final moan.

Haru cried out and Makoto wrapped a hand around his throbbing erection at the same time as Rin's trembling fingers and together they brought their lover to his finish.

Haru fell, boneless, between them but strong arms caught him from two different angles and he smiled despite himself.

This was where they belonged.

Him, Makoto, Rin, and water.

* * *

(Yeah this prompt was actually Marinka+water. Betcha didn't know that, didja? *shot*)


	28. Chapter 28

I just... I just... I was up until five in the morning writing this up because (my cat takes up too much space in the bed and I couldn't sleep) all these reviews in the last few days have inspired me like mad and OH MY GOD I love you people all so much! *wibbles* You're the best and this has been a blast and I HAVE MORE SEXY SHENANIGANS PLANNED, NEVER FEAR! More on that in the bonus chapter though ;)

**14. 69- MakoHaru**  
Haru ran his fingers through brown hair, still damp from their mutual bath, as Makoto licked a slow, steady trail up the underside of his insistent erection.  
Water and his lovers together? It always did him in.

"Makoto..."

Green eyes flickered up and Haru read the smile in that gaze. He gripped a handful of soft cinnamon hair and gave a few careful, experimental thrusts. Makoto groaned quietly and sapphire eyes zeroed in on the hand moving in the brunette's own sleeping pants.

"What would you do to Rin?"

Makoto choked and released his boyfriend. "H-Haru! What kind of question is that?!"

The older simply carded his fingers through silky wet locks again.

"Would you already be fucking him, Makoto?"

Emerald eyes widened. "H-Haru, it's not l-like that..."

"You always go faster with Rin. I'm not going to break, Mako."

The brunette sighed. "No, I know. I know that. It's just... I like being with both of you _because_ you're different. Rin craves fast but you..." He laughed and swirled his tongue lightly around the head of Haru's shaft, sucking hard on the tip just long enough to evoke a low groan. "If you're not coming up with crazy ideas you want to take it slow."

_Crazy ideas? I can do that._

"Why don't I... return the favor?"

"Eh? H-how do you mean?"

* * *

Haru pushed his boyfriend down onto their bed. Makoto was unsure and so he laid back carefully and Haru made sure not to meet the brunette's eyes on the off-chance that Makoto would read him like usual. He wanted to surprise and Makoto was good at ruining those with a single searching glance. The elder was happy, for a minute at least, to share a few long, lazy, open-mouthed kisses with his boyfriend. Quiet sighs and a soft moan or two from Makoto assured Haru that the brunette was hardly thinking of what he planned anymore. So when Haru started trailing kisses down Makoto's chest, lascivious and wet, all he got for that was a hand ghosting down his side. Haru lavished the brunette's leaking member with careful nips, gentle kisses and a sparing few licks before he opened wide and cautiously took Makoto's impressive girth past his lips.

"Haru! We could've-"

The black-haired teen cast his boyfriend a disparaging look and Makoto clamped his mouth shut, a hand coming up to his lips to silence himself. Displeased- Makoto wasn't supposed to do that- Haru turned his body as he continued to shift his head down until he carefully, sneakily, threw a leg over Makoto's own form.

"E-ehh? Haru-chan, what..?" His eyes caught the burgeoning arousal in his face and he purred. "Oh."

A few teasing short, shallow sucks on his own erection told him he'd caught properly onto Haru's newest idea.

Large, warm hands traversed the smaller boy's sides and Makoto murmured "Move back a bit, I can't reach you."

Haru shifted and arched his back slightly, hoping it'd be enough and once he felt that certain kind of moist heat surrounding too-sensitive flesh, he knew he'd aimed about right.

He whimpered, pulled back, and whispered "Makoto..!"

Thinking fast he suckled on three fingers, getting them good and wet, before he took the brunette back in.  
Makoto grabbed his waist, suddenly, and pulled the black-haired boy's hips down. Sucking the older hungrily, eagerly, and Haru had to moan around the length stretching his mouth. He probed the brunette's entrance with two wet fingers and pushed them inside to a sharp groan from his lover.

_They always say I'm good with my fingers..._ He thought idly. _I wonder if I can make Makoto come first?_

What may have been a garbled moan of his name rumbled in the body beneath him and it made a shudder of heat rip through Haruka's veins. The best Makoto was a begging Makoto, Haru had to admit.  
He probed and prodded and finally found, pressing down and stroking over that bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend, and the brunette jerked to feel it. The minutes went by with excruciating slowness on the younger's part, delightedly torn apart by the pair of sensations, and Haru was feeling pretty proud of himself.  
Makoto spread his legs wide and Haru felt a thrill in his heart and a nervous jumping in his stomach. He always loved it when he could tell so viscerally that he was causing his lovers so much pleasure; when strong thighs parted in wordless demand for more he was happy to oblige.  
Makoto's hips jerked up and Haru calmly readjusted. He'd figured it would be Makoto who'd be unable to still his hips, otherwise he would've been happy to be the one on the bottom. He rubbed over Makoto's prostate with alternating pressures, hard then gentle, and the brunette started rocking his hips into the sensation, making Haru hum his pleasure aloud.  
The brunette gave as good as he got, a dizzying swirl of his tongue here, a scrape of his teeth there, and Haru could feel his gut tightening in anticipation.

Makoto knew.

Makoto always knew.

A firmer press of his tongue had Haru shivering and he held down on the brunette's prostate until he had his lover trembling in turn.  
They were too close to really think anymore; Haru's long fingers moved inside his boyfriend and his head bobbed on autopilot, the faint echo of his former determination keeping him on track to bringing off Makoto first.  
Judging by the way Makoto was starting to handle him sloppily, the twitch and spasm of his muscles, and his panting, Haru was pretty sure he knew where the brunette was.

Hovering on the brink.

_Makoto._

He only thought it but still the wordless reply buzzed along his nerves.

_Haru..!_

_You first, Mako._

Haru had to remove his fingers from the brunette's entrance and grip powerful legs to keep them from catching his head in a vice grip as Makoto lost control. A hitch of breath and Haru moaned his muted complacency as he milked the brunette for every last drop of the bitter fluid. Haru started to sit up, licking his lips, and Makoto twisted them, slamming his boyfriend into the mattress. Before the black-haired boy could react Makoto had corrected his position was smirking devilishly down at him.

"Ma-Makoto?"

The younger kissed a trail back down south, Haru's fingers knotting almost naturally in still-wet hair, and he shivered all through his lover's sweet, gentle treatment until Makoto brought him to orgasm with a final scrape of his teeth and a single teasing swallow.

"Makoto!"

The brunette wasn't typically one to swallow his lovers' essences, but...

"I don't want another shower," he said with a quiet laugh through his grimace.

Haru tugged on locks he held captive until Makoto consented to a kiss.

"Doesn't taste bad," he complained. "You're better though."

"_Haruuu_," Makoto whined. "Don't compare things like _that!_"


	29. Chapter 29

**EXHAUSTED AUTHOR HERE! **To reiterate: I adore each and every one of you. Those reviews make my LIFE in the best way and inspire me to go nuts. For example, this prompt wasn't originally Rin topping Makoto (yes indeedy, come back once you've devoured the chapter please!) But a reviewer or two wanted to see it and here you go, I tried! Yes, another double update. Yes, only the OT5 left. And the bonus chapter. What's the bonus chapter, you ask? Why that's simply me showing you where these drabbles fit together timeline-wise, nothing special. Okay, so, that chapter where Makoto got dominated? Pretend that actually happened after this -_-  
Credit for the idea goes to **Himesayuri Phoenix **again!

And Haru is... _blunt_... shall we say.

**19. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens- Marinka**  
Three teenage boys ducked under the cracked lip of the ruined roof.

"Yeah, nothing can go wrong with a quick swim in the ocean, Haru. I told _you_-" a jab in the chest of the pouting black-haired boy, "-those were definitely storm clouds and I told _you_-" the brunette this time, "-that we can't always rely on his freakish sixth sense for water!"

Blue eyes narrowed at the redhead and at once the imposing figure of the brunette wormed between them.

"Hey hey, let's not fight! Rin, calm down." He cajoled. "Haru couldn't have known how suddenly it would rain-"

"He's known plenty of times before!" Rin shouted. "What was so special about this one?! We're fucking soaked!"

Haru looked down and away. "...I like it when you're wet."

For a moment, Rin stared past the wedge of hair plastered to his nose with something akin to disbelief before a tiny smirk flickered over Rin's lips. "Oh, _really_. Makoto, would you ever have guessed?" He drawled.

Green eyes rolled tiredly but unsurprisedly. "Haru, next time we can all just get in the shower-"

"I like the way your clothes stick to you when you're wet."

Than brought both the younger boys up short and they blinked at their boyfriend.

Heated blue eyes were all but burning a hole in the now see-through white shirt plastered to Rin's lean chest. Slowly, dragging over every inch of fabric as he shifted his gaze, that hungry gaze transferred to Makoto's hanging overshirt and the drooping, sodden tank top underneath (borrowed from Rin and far too tight on that defined body) with clear intent and purpose.

And if the tent in his pants was anything to go by...

Lost in their helter-skelter dash from the pouring rain and unfamiliar with the intimate workings of the town nowadays, Rin asked in a tight voice: "Does anybody even live around here?"

Makoto's reply was strangled. "Not anymore."

"Fuck 'im!" The redhead snarled, grabbing hold of the black-haired boy's soaked shirt and slamming him into the dilapidated house.

What sounded like a sigh drifted from the oldest before Rin was kissing him with a ferocity he didn't often use.

Haruka bled. But he didn't seem to mind the pain, throwing his arms around the redhead's shoulders and falling into Rin's arms.

"Wait," he mumbled as Rin licked up the blood dribbling down his chin. "Wait."

Obeying (for once) the redhead pulled back but refused to release his lover. "What's the matter?" He asked as he continued to suck up oozing red from the wound he'd caused.

"It's been six months, right?"

The soft, hesitant question spurred Makoto to their sides and he smiled _his_ smile, smoothing a hand over wet hair.

"It has."

Haru nibbled back at Rin's questing tongue and smirked at the look he got in return. "I want a reward."

Rin scoffed. "Oh yeah?"

Haru nodded, very very seriously. "A reward."

"And for _what_ are we rewarding you?"

"My bringing us together." Haru responded matter-of-factedly.

The other two stared at him for a long moment before Makoto chuckled. "I'd say you're definitely owed something for making me this happy."

"Yeah, yeah, what he said. So what do you want?"

"I want Rin to fuck Makoto. Right here. Soaking wet. Right now."

Rin's jaw dropped open and Makoto flushed bright scarlet.

"Ehhh?!" The brunette whined at the same time Rin yelled "Huhhh?!"

Seemingly ignorant of their reactions Haru pecked his lovers and wormed out of Rin's arms.

"I want Rin to-"

"_We heard_!" The redhead shouted. "But... I... Why?"

"Because you're perfect and I want you to and you're mine?"

"Neither flattery or bribery will get you anywhere, Haru," Rin grumbled.

"I-I'll do it. If Rin wants to."

The redhead ground to a halt, turning wide red eyes on the stuttering blushing brunette.

"...what?"

"Ah- well- clearly it feels good, right? Or else you two wouldn't want me to do it so often. And I've been... Kinda curious..?"

Rin was still speechless, mouth opening and closing like he was trying to find words to say, to apply, to this situation.  
The rain continued to drone on, a steady sound to combat the uneven thrum of three boys' pulses, the pounding of three boys' hearts.

Finally Haru wheedled "Please?" and Makoto hummed "It'll be okay." and with Haru no longer in his way Rin smacked his head into the dusty house.

"God... dammit..." He whispered.

The other pair perked up visibly. "R-really?" Makoto spluttered.

Haru's eyes sparkled and shimmered like someone had told him they were giving him the biggest manmade pool for his permanent free use.

"Well, I..." He tilted his head to regard the brunette. "I've been... curious too."

Makoto beamed at him. "Then I don't mind."

* * *

Haru sat on a stack of moldy crates and watched his lovers kiss deeply with intent eyes. Makoto melted back under Rin's insistent mouth, that rough dominance he usually displayed for them gone, and Rin was his familiar pushy self. The brunette had already shrugged off his overshirt and Haru had snatched it, holding to his chest and lightly inhaling Makoto's scent. He watched with pupils blown wide as Rin slid his hands under the clinging fabric of Makoto's shirt and literally peeled it off. Rin reluctantly broke the kiss only for the second needed to yank the article of clothing over the brunette's head before he dove back in.

"Ah, Rin..." Makoto breathed, hands slipping past the redhead's waist and gripping a firm handful of the youngest's ass to pull him flush against his bigger body.

It was difficult not to touch them, to not want to throw himself in the middle, because these were the men who dominated _him_, and to see them groping at each other was an exciting new experience. Well, yes, he'd seen Makoto fuck Rin senseless before, but then he'd been in the room, on the bed, an active participant. Here and now he was a spectator fighting not to become a contender.  
But neither he or Rin had ever dominated their lover before and he was intensely curious to see what faces Makoto would make. Rin's were always gorgeous when Makoto fucked him; Makoto's had to be beautiful too.  
Haru was surprised to be so okay with their extended foreplay- and, judging by the way Makoto's cock was straining against too-tight jeans, Makoto liked a lot of foreplay, something to keep in mind for later- but maybe this was how Rin and Makoto fucked when he wasn't around for whatever reason? Granted, that wasn't often, because his house had become the threesome's sanctuary. But he knew they had. He remembered vividly that Makoto and Rin had (technically) given up their virginity to each other. Maybe that was why they were taking their time?

Makoto growled quietly and yanked Rin to his body, crushing their hips together, and urgently thrust against the redhead.  
Rin broke off their heated kiss with a sardonic laugh and swiped his tongue over the little string of saliva between them.

"Hey Mako, don't forget who's supposed to be the bottom this time 'round."

"Then hurry up and fuck me," the big brunette replied.

An injection of fire rippled through Haruka's veins and pulsed through his aching cock. _Oh._

He loved it when Makoto talked dirty. It was because Makoto was always so soft and so kind: the best friend, the one who loved all his friends equally, the most fantastic big brother. But once he got in the bedroom he was a beast that made Haru weak in the knees with desire.

"Sure babe," Rin chuckled.

The pair started tugging off sodden clothes and Haru had to watch the slide of water down their torsos, the droplets that hung from the ends of crimson and cinnamon hair, the rivulet running down Rin's chest via the soaked clump of red on his shoulder.  
When the redhead angled for his throat Makoto fought back for a brief moment- just enough to be playful- and that ended with Rin shoving their lover out into the deluge.

Haru swallowed hard as Makoto, laughing, was drenched and Rin met him out there in the downpour. They tangled together, Rin's pale hands wrapping up in heavy brown locks, Makoto brushing his thigh over Rin's own stiff cock, their lips meeting again under the rainfall.

"Rin," Haru whispered. "Makoto."

It shouldn't have been possible for the brunette to hear him over the thunder of the rain but green eyes snapped to blue in the space of a heartbeat. Red followed his boyfriend's gaze and suddenly Haru realized he was being undressed by their eyes alone. Their heads lowered against the storm, eyes half-lidded, mouths parted and panting, they took in every inch of their lover.

It makes him feel small, feel hot, and feel adored all at once.

Makoto released Rin and the redhead tugged his boyfriend back under cover of the old house, shoving the taller boy into the wall and starting to mark his bared torso with those wicked teeth of his.  
The brunette groaned low in his throat and hooked a leg around Rin's, pressing a hand against the younger's lower back to hold him close, and Haru swallowed when Makoto gave another shallow thrust.

_Get naked already._ Haru thought impatiently. _You both have to hurt, kept tight by-_

Rin was out his pants and down to his swimsuit. Makoto smirked and started peeling the skintight fabric past his waist and down muscular thighs. He knew the pain intimately; how often had he used to have to fight down early morning urges with a combination of too-hot water, tight swimsuits, and the knowledge that Makoto would be coming soon?

He could hear the blood roar up in his ears as Rin dug his fingertips beneath the edge of Makoto's own suit, the pair tugging and struggling with their suits to free themselves from constricting confines, and all he could do was swallow hard and lick his lips.  
A shiver raced down his spine and he sniffed Makoto's overshirt again. Rain, Makoto's spicy scent, Rin's cologne. _Perfect._

"Sit," Rin urged their lover and breaking Haru from his reverie.

Makoto smiled and kicked out of his suit, sitting on the edge of a few more old crates (these a little sturdier, perhaps, than the ones Haru had taken up residence on), and spreading his legs.

"Rinrin," he hummed as the redhead slipped between them and kissed him again.

The first careful intrusion made the brunette's breath hitch and he gripped his boyfriend's shoulder, braced on his other arm.

Haru called his lover's name and Makoto tilted his head to regard him but the second emerald met sapphire an intense calm filtered over Makoto's strained expression and Rin chuckled to himself.

"Keep doing that," he murmured, biting down on different pieces of the brunette's gorgeous body. "It's actually relaxing him a lot. Makes this..." He stroked up with two fingers now and the brunette sighed softly. "...easier." Rin finished in a low tone.

Gradually, never breaking their eye contact, Makoto's expression shifted to one of pleasure and Haru's to a deep hunger.

"Rin..." He choked.

"Don't worry, I can't hold back anymore. He's really beautiful."

That separated their eyes, both flickering to their redheaded boyfriend, and Makoto smiled and pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead.  
Rin lifted an eyebrow and Haru said simply "You're improving."

* * *

Unused to the feeling and hastily prepped, Makoto winced and gripped the edge of the crates as Rin filled him. He groaned softly against the curve of the redhead's neck and Haru leaned sideways to observe because he had a burning need to watch Makoto's expressions change.  
Green eyes fluttered shut, the brunette biting his lip, and Haru eagerly tracked the stream of rainwater down his chest that pooled in his navel.

The urge to touch one, both, either of his lovers became insurmountable.

When Makoto leaned back on the crates with a moan Haru lunged forward and caught the brunette's lips mid-sound, probing the inside of his lover's mouth and hungrily tasting the startled noise he received.

"Fuck, _Haru!_" Rin snapped when the brunette rolled his hips.

The black-haired boy ignored the redhead and prowled around to Makoto's side, taking only a second to judge the best place to start before he began to lap up trails of streaming water. Up the heaving chest, down and between the ridges of those washboard abs, down further to suck on the leaking cock he'd been staring at for ages.

Makoto groaned, low and deep, and threaded his fingers into inky hair. Rin sucked in a particularly heavy breath, leaning over the pair until Haru had next to no room to move his head, and growled "Keep that up."

A lascivious slurp of agreement and Rin bent further, scraping the sharp points of his teeth down that perfect chest. Makoto gasped and released jet hair to fist his hand in cherry.

"You two..." He whispered.

Rin kissed him, hot and desperate and needy, and Haru eyed the place where they joined- where Rin's cock was buried deep in Makoto's ass- with a greedy shudder.

_Mine. Both mine._

"R-Rin..." The brunette gasped out. "Rin!" He finished his queer little plea with a breathy moan.

The redhead bit their boyfriend again, wicked shark teeth leaving deep marks and a few trickles of blood, but Makoto just moaned and jerked his hips.  
Haruka's heart was pounding, his cock throbbing, the love he felt for his boyfriends thrumming in his blood.

Makoto cracked an eye open and smiled. "I know, Haru."

"Rin..." Haru murmured instead. Makoto needed no reassurance with their gazes locked; Haru was ever and always an open book to his boyfriend.

"...I'm not going to last if you two keep eye-fucking each other like that."

Haru turned and grabbed the back of Rin's neck and crushed their lips together, rough and demanding, growling "Make him incoherent like you do me."

Rin looked savagely thrilled about the idea and he shrugged Haru away to concentrate on more powerful thrusts. Green eyes widened and the brunette took a few quick, startled breaths, groaning out Rin's name.  
Haru took himself in hand and watched with anticipation tingling along his nerves as he synced his strokes to Rin's rough thrusts.

"Rin..!" The redhead's lovers moaned in sync.

The youngest didn't even have the energy for words anymore. Haru jacking off and Makoto begging him for more? It was a wet dream he'd never considered making real. He simply continued to mark the brunette with clear signs of his own ownership in lieu of speaking.

"Rin, ah, Rin- Haru- I c-can't, I can't-!"

Haru buried his moan in thick brown hair as the brunette climaxed. Thick white ropes of cum decorated their lover and Haru had every wish to lick them up like he had the water previous and would've had he not been on the precipice of something earth-shattering.  
Makoto wrapped his free arm around the black-haired boy and yanked him between the pair. Rin's dangerous mouth found the column of his neck and Makoto's lips nibbled coyly at the eldest's earlobe.  
Haru sucked in a sharp gasp and finally came to his finish caught between those he loved. His knees buckled and he had to hold himself up by bracing himself on the brunette. Not that Makoto minded; instead he got a warm, open-mouthed kiss that turned him into a puddle of jelly.  
Rin whimpered and without breaking their kiss his half-lidded ruby gaze was met with emerald and sapphire.

"I-" but he got no further before he came, emptying his load deep inside his lover.

They huddled together and spent the next few minutes catching their breath and pecking each other on the lips with soft words of adoration.

"We should go home." Makoto murmured at last.

They dressed and left the place half-heartedly, hand in hand in hand, minds drawn back to what had just occurred and Haru's heart felt oddly heavy about leaving behind the dilapidated house that had just borne witness to their secret.

* * *

Eheh it may be kinda crappy but that happens when one is half delirious~! (Well I like the first half at least, Rin and Makoto tangled together in the rain, DAYUM)


	30. Chapter 30

**FIRST OFF.** I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO, SO MUCH. EVERYONE WHO READ THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE BEST PERSON TO ME AND I WISH I COULD GET TO KNOW ALL OF YOU. On that note, I'm **Raelinae** on **Tumblr**; please feel free to add me, I'd love to talk to you! More author's notes at the end if you want to skip to them real quick.**  
SECOND.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS AN OT5. A FIVE-WAY. A FIVESOME. A CLUSTERFUCK OF GAY BOYS AND I MEAN THAT VERY. VERY LITERALLY. IF THAT DOES NOT INTEREST YOU, YOU KNOW WHERE THE BACK BUTTON IS. HIT IT.  
****If you ARE still reading this, I'll just say most of it focuses on Reigisa (my little experiment this chapter) with some Marinka at the end because how can I resist? Clearly I can't, I wrote a whole smutfic. Come back soon, y'all~!**

**30. Whatever pleases you- OT5, Reigisa and Marinka  
**"Rei-chan, Rei-chan!" Nagisa sing-songed. "Come on, follow me!"

The blue-haired boy didn't exactly have a choice as he stumbled after his blonde classmate- Nagisa had his arm in a vice grip.

"Nagisa-kun!" He complained, fixing his glasses. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the showers!" The bubbly blonde giggled.

"I was headed that way anyway because practice ended fifteen minutes ago but you insisted upon me running another hundred meters!" Rei grumbled.  
Looking back at the events of the day, the way Nagisa flinched should have been a warning sign.

"W-well, Haru-chan and Mako-chan were using them before and-"

To Rei's surprise Haru leaned around the doorjamb. "Nagisa, hurry up. We're waiting."

Nagisa grinned at his childhood friend and bounced eagerly over, continuing to yank Rei in his wake.  
"I brought him!" The blonde cheered as he pulled Rei into the showers.

Nothing was running; except for a low murmur of multiple voices and Haru padding away, the showers were eerily quiet.  
The blue-haired boy was definitely feeling uneasy now.

"Nagisa-kun, what is-"

But before he could finish they rounded the corner and his mouth went dry and his throat closed up.

Makoto sat in the middle of the tile, one leg bent at the knee and the other straight, smiling serenely at Rin and Haru. Haru had straddled Rin, sitting on one of the benches, and was engaging the redhead in languorous kisses.

And, what had thrown Rei to begin with.

All three were naked.

The blue-haired boy flushed scarlet and tried to backpedal but only encountered Nagisa's lithe frame.

He whirled on the blonde. "Na-Nagisa-kun! What is the meaning of... of... _this_?!" He squawked, gesturing wildly at the trio of boys behind him.

The blonde actually looked _very_ apologetic. "Well, um, you see, Rei-chan... I, um. I wanted to thank you!" The words came out in a rush. Pink eyes met violet and Nagisa continued with reckless abandon. "I really wanted to thank you for everything you did for us- for Rin-chan!- at the relay, when you gave up your spot so that we could all swim together again and it was the most amazing thing ever! And I asked what they thought they said _they_ wanted to thank you too and!" He glanced around at the rest of the room and a dusting of pink crossed his own cheeks. "And, um, this is what we came up with..?"

Rei fixed his glasses. "How is this a thing you would decide on?"

Makoto chuckled suddenly. "Nagisa, bring him over here."

Rei sputtered but the shorter boy shoved him with a quick "I'm sorry!"

The butterfly specialist stumbled once, twice, and prepared for a hard landing since Makoto had been _way_ too far behind him. Instead, his flailing arms were caught by others. Glancing side to side, he blinked.

"Haruka-senpai?" He gasped, staring at Haru on his left.

Then his right. "R-Rin-san?"

The redhead smirked at him, just a hint of those wickedly sharp teeth flashing from behind the crooked slant of his lips.

The pair of freestylers half-dragged, half-carried Rei back, the blue-haired boy so stunned by this turn of events that he couldn't even complain any further. They handed him down to Makoto and Rei jumped at the feel of a warm body pressed against him, unused to the feeling and not expecting it.  
He turned his head slightly and Makoto smiled his most motherly of smiles at his teammate.

"Makoto... senpai..."

"It's okay, Rei." As usual the brunette was the epitome of reassuring. "We'll take good care of you. But if you want us to stop, at any time, just tell us."

Rin knelt to their right. "It's not like we're going to force you or anything."

"This is gratitude," Haru agreed on the other side, one hand on Rei's thigh.

"I- wai- you don't have to-"

But Haru and Rin started to pull his legs apart and their other hands started roaming the blue-haired boy's torso. A laugh rumbled through Makoto's chest and the captain started nibbling on Rei's jaw.

"Ahh-!" What an embarrassing noise! "Wait! Th-this is-"

Rei was sure that, with his legs spread and blushing like he was, there was no way he made a beautiful sight.

However, then he noticed Nagisa- still standing at the entrance and watching with rapt attention- and burned even brighter when the blonde whispered "So perfect."

"Haru," Makoto hummed, breaking away from nipping at the corner of Rei's jaw, "Take off his swimsuit or this'll get uncomfortable fast."

Haru grunted an acknowledgement and Rin's hand joined Haru's in slipping up from the blue-haired boy's thighs and into his swimsuit.  
Between the two they pulled it off fairly quickly, Makoto's strong hands briefly lifting the younger to let his boyfriends slip the suit off Rei's hips.

Rin suddenly barked a laugh. "Oh my god, Nagi, you really _did_ shave him."

The blonde had slipped out of his jammers when the others had stripped Rei of his and he blushed as he approached. "Well, I- I. Um. I really wanted to see him n-naked and so I. Um. I... Yeah."

Rei wanted to be mortified by that knowledge but couldn't be with Nagisa stuttering and fidgeting like that.

"Sneaky little shit," Rin praised. "Hey, Haru- why don't you shave then?"

"Drop dead." The black-haired boy snapped without venom.

Nagisa knelt nervously between Rei's spread legs and swallowed heavily.

"I, um. Guys?"

The freestylers glanced at their usually peppy friend.

"How do I kiss properly?" The blonde blurted out. "'Cus I don't wanna ruin it and I really _really_ want it to be good and I don't know how and you guys know- you have to know right? Right?"

Nagisa's impromptu rambling brought everything to a temporary halt.

Rei had never thought Nagisa was more gorgeous than he was that moment, flushed a soft pink color and squirming nervously.

Makoto was the first to recover (seriously how was he keeping his cool at a time like this?) and murmured "Haru, Rin?"

Rin smirked again, sharp-toothed and dangerous, but seemingly without regard for that danger Haru leaned across the gap between them and met Rin's mouth. The inexperienced pair watched with wide eyes as Haru controlled Rin with no more than a slow movement of his lips and then, pulling apart just slightly, just enough for them to see clearly, Rin nipped Haru's bottom lip with those wicked teeth and Haru opened obediently with a soft groan. Rin growled and grabbed hold of Haru's neck and yanked him back, trying to coax Haru across the still form of Rei, and the black-haired teen deftly lifted his knee over to the other side of Rei's waist and leaned on it. Pushing Rin down the blue-eyed boy climbed atop him and started kissing the redhead in earnest.

"Rei-chan?"

His blush reigniting the butterfly swimmer jumped and yanked his attention back to Nagisa.

The blonde propped his hands on either side of Rei's ribs, gripping at Makoto's thighs, and leaned in. He cocked his head, heart-stoppingly adorable, pink eyes bright.

"Hey, Rei-chan... Could I... kiss you?"

His heart hammering against his ribs Rei slowly nodded. Nagisa came closer and Rei felt his pulse quicken in response. Nagisa looked aside one last time, taking in Rin and Haru tangled on the floor, and hesitantly closed the gap.

Chuckling, Makoto gently corrected the angle of Rei's head with a nudge and both the first-years froze with wide eyes as their lips met.

The brunette watched with a fond smile, fingertips dragging over Rei's ribs and making the blue-haired boy shudder in his arms.  
"One of you has to make the invitation." He informed.

The pair continued to hold still until Rei tilted his head further and the breaststroke swimmer whimpered a bit. Eyes fluttered shut as the kiss deepened. Nagisa threw his arms around Rei and by extension Makoto and pressed even closer.

Rei broke away with a gasp. "Na-Nagisa..."

"What is it, Rei-chan? Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry! What's the matter?"

There was something heady about the half-lidded look the blonde gave him and Rei's throat was momentarily dry before Makoto shifted and Rei was reminded- rather insistently- of what had caught him by surprise.

"Makoto-senpai..." Rei muttered, moving back a bit and feeling something burning hot press into his spine, "...are you hard?"

Makoto grunted, wrapping an arm around Rei and settling him more evenly across his lap and off his erection.

"Yeah. Those two-" who had both looked sharply up at the mention of Makoto's own state- "have that effect on me."

Haru was distracted by the news and Rin took the chance to flip their positions and immediately dove to mark the black-haired boy's neck. Nagisa, trembling like a leaf, came forward again. The second kiss was no less clumsy than the first, perhaps worse for the fact that they _knew_, they could _feel_, the others.  
Makoto, all smiles and gentility, offered quiet advice. Whispering into Rei's ear about proper tilt and force ensured that the younger had soon developed his own theories. It was interesting (and admittedly arousing) to see Rei become more bold and Nagisa to dissolve into a puddle of jelly.  
Nagisa pushed Rei away finally, panting, and swiped a chunk of shaggy hair behind his ear. Rei looked mildly upset by the loss of the blonde but Makoto gripped the blue-haired teen's hips. He knew what Nagisa biting his bottom lip meant.

Time for a confession, it seemed.

"To tell the truth, Rei-chan?" The blonde whispered and wiped his eyes. He beamed at Rei and Makoto was there to support him as the blue-haired boy went slack, eyes wide and heart pounding at the warmth in that expression. "I really, really like Rei-chan."

Well, that came as a surprise to no one but Rei himself. The teen started in Makoto's lap, staring into magenta eyes.

"Y-you like me..?"

Nagisa nodded and his left hand drifted down until he wrapped it around Rei and squeezed once. The blue-haired teen jerked and sucked in a sharp breath, attracting the attention of the two who'd gone off into their own little world. Nagisa, enamored by the sight of the usually collected Rei writhing against Makoto's broad chest, slowly started stroking the blue-haired teen.

"I like Rei-chan a lot," he whispered.

Rei gasped and his nails dug into Makoto's legs but the brunette didn't seem to mind much. He'd had far worse torture dished out by Rin's teeth.

Rin sat up, straddling Haru's waist, and cast an amused look at Rei. "Oh come on. Haven't you ever touched yourself before? Just because it's Nagi doing-"

"No," Rei panted. "I haven't."

Rin gaped. "You are fucking _kidding me_."

Rei covered his face with one hand and tried to fix his glasses. "It's not- it's not beautiful, that- doing that."

"How have you not exploded yet."

Rei could barely string two words together. "I've never... had something like this... Happen..!"

"Been a good little boy all your life, huh?" Rin teased. "Kinda cute, in its own way."

The pair exchanged a look and he and Haru came back, resuming their original spots- Haru on Rei's left and Rin on his right- and started teasing. The barest hint of Rin's sharp teeth scraping over his collarbone, feathery kisses up both sides of his neck from Haru and Makoto, and an estimated eighty-three percent of his attention on the blonde's hand wrapped around his erection.

"Nag-Nagisa-kun, wait-"

"Let him make you feel good, Rei." Rin purred in his ear. "Let us all make you feel good."

A shudder raced through the youngest boy's body and it didn't escape the others' notice.

Nagisa's hand felt sinfully good and as he carefully stroked the blue-haired boy Rei half-heartedly tried to concoct theories and equations for what he was feeling but it was like learning swimming all over again; theories and equations simply didn't matter and _set velocity to _v_ and pressure to- to-_

"Nnn!" He whimpered through gritted teeth.

"D-does that not feel good?" Nagisa squeaked nervously, but Rin just chuckled.

"Oh no, he likes it. Trust me, I can tell."

"Which one of you is bottoming?"

Both of the first-years gawked at Haru's blunt question and Makoto clucked disapprovingly.

"Haru," he chided.

"We have to know-" the black-haired boy started to argue.

"I know we do but they're just starting, let them figure things out for themselves."

Nagisa's hand had shot back to his chest upon Haruka's frank words and Rei mourned the loss of the tight heat around his... his _erection_.

_(These words weren't beautiful!)_

This was embarrassing and he couldn't look beautiful with his legs spread so- _wantonly_- and blushing and his glasses were askew! Blankly, on reflex, his mind went to logic but it failed to keep his interest, not when Nagisa looked so adorably flustered.

"I- I think I wanna."

Rin hummed thoughtfully. "You look the type anyway. Cute and shit."

Nagisa blinked big pink eyes and an echo of his normal grin touched his lips. "Rin-chan thinks I'm cute?"

The redhead reached over and ruffled soft blonde locks. "Yeah, you're cute. How else would you have convinced Mako to make a swim club without using those puppy dog eyes of yours?"

"And the nuzzling," Haru added with a tinge of annoyance.

"He still does that?"

"Enough, you two." Makoto said firmly. "Haru, perhaps you could prepare Nagisa?"

The black-haired boy nodded then glanced around, seemingly lost.  
"There's nothing to-"

"Come on, guys, don't you trust me yet? I came prepared for this," Rin said calmly, getting off the floor and snatching a bottle from one of the shower shelves.

"So that's where our lube went," Makoto commented idly as the redhead handed it down to Haru. "Took it back with you the night before, huh?"

"I figured if we were going to be dealing with a pair of inexperienced virgins- though my god, I had no idea _how_ inexperienced- we'd definitely need it."

The little blonde looked distinctly put out by Rin's flippant words and he huffed.

Rei's brain was overloading, unable to process the information handed it at such a rapid pace.  
Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai _and_ Rin-san? _Three_ men? That really- really works? But if you take three men and then factor in-  
He shorted out briefly once he realized what was happening around him.  
Haru had squirted out a good amount of the clear gel and was slicking his fingers up- to prepare Nagisa, if he remembered right. And the blonde- the blonde- the- _oh god_.  
He'd already been considering tossing logic and rationality out the window because around Nagisa those things were useless and proved unimportant but when the blonde nervously lapped at his shaft, though...  
Nope, he had no further need for logic or rationality or equations. Not when Nagisa wrapped his lips around the head and cautiously sucked.  
The upward force of his hips caught even him by surprise and Nagisa yelped and pulled back, spluttering, while Makoto quickly took a firmer hold of the blue-haired boy's waist.

"Sorry, Nagisa."

"It's- okay, Mako-chan. Er, Rei-chan... Was that okay?"

"Yes," he breathed. "Yesyes_yes_."

Rin smirked and scratched his nails over the blue-haired boy's ribcage and made him squirm before turning amused eyes to the little blonde kneeling back down by the bespectacled teen's groin.

"Oh what the fuck, Nagi, you don't know how to kiss but you know how to give a guy head?"

"I saw you and Haru-chan in the locker room after one of our joint practices," Nagisa shot back, flushing darkly. "I was curious," he added petulantly, crossing his arms.

Surprising all of them Makoto barked a short, sharp laugh and hid his face in the crook of Rei's neck.  
"I warned you two," he said between snorts of laughter. "I knew you'd get caught someday."

"Shut up, Makoto!" Rin snapped, but he was blushing and fighting down a smile.

"Our fault," Haru said calmly. He turned sapphire eyes to Nagisa. "I need your ass over here. Can you do both?"

Flushing the blonde nodded and tilted his back in such a way that he could still stay perched between Rei's legs and have his rear close enough to Haru that he could reach.

Nagisa swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. Makoto gripped the younger boy's hips and shifted, spreading his legs, and Rei's own, resting on his and caught by the brunette's knees, were spread too. Rin massaged the blue-haired boy's thigh as he pulled it further back, almost to the point of pain if Rei's brain could comprehend pain anymore, and bit at a spot just above his nipple, evoking a shudder.

"Go for it, Nagi." Rin hummed against reddened skin.

The redhead clawed at his skin and Haru pressed a cautious open-mouthed kiss to Rei's collarbone and Makoto laved at the jut of bone in Rei's neck but the blue-haired boy's focus had narrowed down to a tunnel of Nagisa's gorgeous face.  
Maybe it shouldn't have been so pretty- sweat beaded on the blonde's jaw and forehead, a divine shade of dark pink coloring his cheeks, his own magenta eyes narrowed and concentrated- but to Rei it was simply-

"_Beautiful_," he whispered.

"Lewd," Rin corrected with a shark-toothed grin.

"Ah-_nnn_~" the youngest moaned when Nagisa started lowering his head, taking more and more of the blue-haired boy into that wet heat and- and-

Rin caught his reaching hand as the other found Haruka's shoulder.

"Nagisa! N-Nagisa..."

Suddenly the blonde whimpered sharply and glancing down the curve of his spine it was easy to see why- Haru had pushed a single digit into the blonde. As he slowly moved it in and out Nagisa started squirming.

"A-ahh! Haru-chan!" He whimpered, releasing Rei to not-quite complain.

"You're going to want this, Nagisa. It hurts otherwise. It hurts a lot."

The blonde nodded shakily and bent his head, tongue circling around once, and sucked Rei back in.

Makoto rolled his eyes and reached for Haru. Violet eyes tracked his every movement and when green eyes met azure Haru obediently opened his mouth and suckled urgently on the brunette's fingers.

"Wh-what..?"

Rei didn't get to finish before his mouth popped open- Haru moaned quietly and released Makoto's hand with a slow parting lick and it had rendered him speechless- and then he stuttered and tried to find more words when he felt those wet fingers probing his own entrance.

"Makoto-senpai!" He squeaked.

"Relax. Concentrate on Nagisa." Were the hushed orders in his ear.

Rei turned his attention back to the whining blonde and the desperate, almost needy rock of his hips against the fingers inside him.

"H-Haru-chan! Haru-chan, I- ahhh!" Nagisa twitched and shook, humid air being panted over Rei's neglected erection, a sliver of pink darting up every now and then to meet Rei's eyes, before he whimpered again and bit his lip.

"Haru if you keep that up he'll be coming all over the place in no time." Rin warned as he bit at Rei's shoulder.

Purple eyes were glued to the picture Nagisa presented and Rei could honestly not look away.

"You've been dancing around each other all this time," Makoto hummed in the bespectacled boy's ear. "And just like Rin and Haru and I, all you had to do was say something. Nagisa loves you, we could all see that."

The brunette's fingers brushed something inside him that made him jerk in surprise but this time with such a sure grip on the blue-haired teen's hips Rei couldn't potentially choke the blonde.  
"Makoto-senpai..."

Haru dared to peck the corner of his lips.  
"H-Haruka-senpai!"

And Rin raked blunt nails harshly down his chest.  
"Ri-_innn_-senpai..!"

That spot inside him... The one the brunette was stroking with (_definitely_) deadly accuracy... It made desire burn in his blood like fire.

"Wai- stop!"

Immediately, obediently, they all stopped.

"What's the matter, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked, what looked like tears budding at the corners of big magenta eyes and his too-good tongue swiping across swollen pink lips.

"I-I think I'm... about to ejaculate."

"For chrissakes', come. You're about to _come_."

Rei shot a half-hearted glare at the exasperated redhead. "Could we maybe... sh-share _that_ too?"

It took a moment to deduce what the stammering boy meant but once they did Rin looked thoughtful.

"That's not going to be hard to do, seeing as this is both of your first times..." Makoto mused.

"Yeah, it's usually triggered by one orgasm or the other." Rin gave the brunette an evil look. "Unless you're a stamina demon like him," he muttered, jerking his head in Makoto's direction and earning a sweet smile in return, "If you go, Nagi, you'll start squeezing down on him and if Rei goes, well. The feeling of someone coming inside you... It's a good feeling."

Makoto chuckled. "I wouldn't know."

"We'll top you someday, Tachibana, believe you me-!"

"Guys." Haru reprimanded quietly. "Nagisa, if you're sure you're ready, grab onto Rin and I. We'll keep you steady."

The pair offered up their arms and the tiny blonde grabbed one in either hand and took a deep preparatory breath.

"When you're comfortable, go up to your knees."

Nagisa rolled up to a kneeling position and while Rin watched Haru took firm hold of Rei's weeping manhood (_were Haruka-senpai's hands always so chilly?_) and aligned the pair.

"Now," Rin said softly, "Sit."

"L-like I-?"

"Like you normally would, yes. Just be prepared for a little bit of a sting. Haru may be good with his fingers but he can't take away _all_ the pain."

"Okay. Ready Rin-chan, Haru-chan."

Biting his lip the blonde slowly let his hips descend, eyes widening a fraction at the feeling of Rei filling him, and his grip on the pair of freestyle swimmers tightened to white-knuckled.

"Nagisa," Makoto murmured, reaching past Rei's quivering body to brush his fingers down the blonde's sweaty chest. "Take it slow if it hurts. Rushing it will only make it worse."

"O-okay."

A slow minute later- Rei was almost out of his mind with pleasure and the more acute sensation of lust- Nagisa settled finally with a sharp whimper against Rei's defined hips.

"N-now what?"

"Lift up again. Rinse and repeat," Rin chuckled.

The blonde nodded and, still holding onto the older boys, raised his body. Panting, concentration marring his normally angelic features, Nagisa sank back down.

"Feels good," he moaned and his friends laughed.

"We know," Haru and Rin said in unison.

A minute later Nagisa released his friends and braced himself instead on Rei's chest. The first-years locked eyes and the blonde bit his lip, gyrating in a curve more sensual than Rei had ever imagined.

_Beautiful. He's beautiful. Perfect. Gorgeous._

"Wow." The redhead breathed in seeming agreement. "Look at the faces Nagisa makes."

"Rei-chan..." Nagisa murmured.

Rei strained forward and Makoto calmly let him. He released Haru and reached out for the blonde angel riding him and yanked Nagisa in for a hungry kiss.

Rin chuckled darkly. "I think he's getting into it."

Pink eyes widened before Nagisa just melted into the kiss, arms shifting to wrap around the younger boy's shoulders, moaning softly into Rei's mouth as his hips undulated steadily.

"Nagisa..." Rei groaned.

"They're close," one of the others hummed.

It was only the rumble in the body he was leaning against that told Rei who replied. "I know."

"That didn't take long at all," the playfully sarcastic voice of Rin was becoming very familiar, which left Haru as the first to have spoken.

"They're new, Rin."

"_You_ weren't like that!"

"Makoto is special."

Nagisa gasped suddenly and straightened, bringing the bickering males' attention back to the first-years.

"I think he found it," Haru deadpanned.

Nagisa keened on the next thrust, throwing his head back, mouth hanging open as he panted.

"Definitely," Rin agreed.

Rei had started to thrust on his own, half-mad with the need burning in his veins- with the way Makoto-senpai's fingers were pressing more firmly against that heavenly spot inside him, with the sting on his chest where Rin-san had bit and scratched, with the dull ache of where Haruka-senpai had suckled hard enough to raise marks- but dimly he realized that whatever he was doing was sending Nagisa reeling and god, he loved that debauched look on the blonde's face. He drove upward again and a delicious low moan from Nagisa sent a tingle of heat ripping through his body.

"Nagisa!" He gasped out, a single forceful word, and the blonde met his eyes. "Nagisa, I..!"

Nagisa fell against his chest again, twining his fingers in short, straight hair, and buried his nose in the crook of the younger boy's neck. He met Makoto's knowing gaze and squeezed his eyes shut as another long groan echoed from his chest.

"Rei..." He whimpered. "Rei, I know. I'm... I'm gonna-"

"Nagisa." The blonde looked quickly at Haru's sharp tone. "Until you know each other's rhythms better I would recommend you touch yourself."

Dazed and high on desire, Nagisa barely seemed to comprehend the black-haired boy's words, but despite his hazy understanding a moment later he unwound one arm from around Rei's shoulders and worked it between his body and Rei's.  
He whimpered and buried his face again as he started to bring himself to completion. Only a few short tugs in, however, Rei made some strangled noise and magenta eyes flew wide. Nagisa clawed at the blue-haired boy's back and whined a long note, hips jerking up, hand working feverishly, and as a signal to how close they both had truly been he came. His release splattered over Rei's heaving chest but neither seemed to care, energy spent. Makoto and Haru let the blue-haired teen's limbs free and he automatically wrapped his arms around the quaking blonde resting on his chest.

Gently, the brunette slid out from beneath the pair and between himself and his lovers they set the shuddering, panting couple on the floor to recuperate.

"You two," Makoto hummed, gesturing for his boyfriends.

Rin came eagerly, the pair's mouths meeting with a desperate abandon, but Haru held back.

The black-haired boy uncapped the bottle of lube again and lifted sapphire eyes to catch ruby and emerald watching him slick his fingers. He smirked at his lovers, just slightly, and brought that hand behind him with a husky purr of "I didn't say stop."

"Too sexy for his own good," Rin mumbled as he found Makoto's lips again and coaxed a deeper kiss out of the brunette.

Large hands traversed his sides and cupped his ass and he sucked in a breath- "Makoto-!"- when one finger carefully sunk into him.

"I changed my mind!" Haru exclaimed suddenly, barely a remarkable deviation from his normal tone, but his lovers caught it and upon turning could certainly see the lust in his eyes. "Let's just..."

The oldest shifted until his back was to his boyfriends and bent down, knees spread and chest on the tile, ass in the air.

"Rin," Makoto ordered under his breath.

"Like you could keep me away," Rin breathed, crawling as quick as he comfortably could to the black-haired boy's back.

Haruka sighed at the first touch of the redhead's hands on his skin- skimming his back, shoulders, then trailing down to his waist- and wriggled impatiently for more.

"Take him," Makoto demanded for the older boy.

Rin almost whimpered. "And you?" He asked, though a glint in carmine eyes gave away that he already knew.

"Well where else would I be but entering _you_?"

Rin sighed- maybe even sighed happily- and lined himself up.

"You ready, Haru?"

Azure eyes squeezed shut and Makoto growled "That's a yes."

* * *

Nagisa had always been a curious kid. And Rei had seen firsthand how beautiful the group could be; he couldn't resist the temptation to sneak a peek.  
Pink and purple alike widened in surprise.  
Haru was just barely audible as Rin shoved into him, but the way his mouth hung open and the hungry look in blue eyes said more than enough. For a moment, the first-years could even read Nanase Haruka's expression. Lust. Pure, unadulterated need.  
Rin's expression was twisted in concentration, trying to keep himself together when surrounded by such intense sensations, red eyes narrowed and focused on the gorgeous slope of Haru's spine as the occasional grunt escaped him.  
Makoto held Rin close, whispering things unheard by anyone but the panting redhead. Normally genial green eyes were cool and calculating, the thrusts he was driving into Rin's all-too-willing body hard and fast.  
Haru cried out once and the younger pair's attention snapped back to the black-haired boy.  
Haru whimpered and bit his lip soon after, hands tightening to fists on the newly white-stained tile, and Rin groaned himself.

"Shit, Haru, already..?"

"You can follow," Makoto said loud enough for their audience to hear.

Rin bit his lip, split the skin, and watched red splatter across Haru's spine.

It was what did him in.

As Rin emptied himself inside the black-haired teen Makoto switched to rocking gently, slow thrusts inside the redhead that had him all but losing his mind, and Rin held Haru's hips flush to his own as the brunette came at a crawling pace to his orgasm.

"Like what you see?" Rin laughed without breath a spare moment later.

Rei nodded. "Beautiful."

* * *

They sprawled out, all together, in almost a star shape across the shower floor. If Rei twisted his head he could see that Haruka-senpai was holding hands with both Rin-san and Makoto-senpai. It gave him the courage to reach for Nagisa's. The blonde turned a sunny smile on his best friend and squeezed back.

It was only when their breathing evened out that Rin suddenly purred "Blew your mind, huh?"

"H-having no experience in sexual matters I was indeed surprised by-"

"No experience?!" Rin snapped. "Bullshit!"

"I have never engaged in sexual activity before now!"

"You knew what ecchi magazines were just like Makoto did!" Rin shouted triumphantly, pointing at the ceiling.

Makoto groaned at the reminder of his own collection and hid his face behind a hand. Haru squeezed their entwined fingers.

Rei squawked. "Tha-that's because of my older brother! _He_ has those things!"

Rin snorted and crossed his arms. "Bullshit."

"Now now, Rin, stop teasing him."

"Are you dating now?"

Rei scrambled upright, squawking "_What_?!"

Blue eyes regarded him calmly. "That's how it happened between Makoto, Rin and I. I told him we wanted him, we fucked, and-"

"_Haruuuu!_ They don't need to know thaaaat!" Makoto whined.

A hesitant hand tugged at Rei's elbow. "Would Rei-chan... Would you be okay with dating me? I'd really like to... to be with Rei-chan."

He couldn't refuse those eyes anything and he'd known it the first day he'd been asked to join the swim team.

Adjusting his glasses to shield his blush he met those beautiful pink eyes and smiled.  
"I would like that."

* * *

THAT'S THE END OF THE RIDE, FOLKS! Don't worry, I'm sorry to see it end too. Luckily for all of us, there's a bonus chapter (a _vanilla _one, sorry, no sex!) that will explain the loose timeline of this fic AND miiiiiight just have some information about another future fic with lots of smut in it. Maybe. Possibly. Definitely. CHECK BACK!


	31. Chapter 31

**ONE LAST GIANT THANK YOU TO EVERY REVIEWER AND AN EVEN BIGGER THANK YOU TO THE SILENT FANS OF THIS SERIES, I CANNOT EXPRESS MY LOVE FOR YOU ENOUGH. YOU'RE ALL MY HEROES. I NEVER EXPECTED SUCH A REACTION TO THIS SILLY LITTLE SMUTFIC AND IT JUST MAKES ME SO... SNIFFLY AND HAPPY AND OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU ALL TO TINY PIECES! IF I CAN BE A LITTLE SELFISH, PLEASE CONTINUE TO FOLLOW ME AS I MAKE MORE SILLY SMUTFICS AND STORIES ABOUT THESE PRECIOUS SWIMMER BOYS.**

**Marinka Timeline**  
All in order from earliest to last!

In-series:  
Chapter 21: 17. On the Floor  
Chapter 17: 6. Clothed Getting Off  
Chapter 06: 2. Kissing (naked)  
Chapter 10: 7. Half-Dressed  
Chapter 24: 20. Your Own Kink

After series end:  
Chapter 07: 3. First Time  
Chapter 15: 24. Shy  
Chapter 09: 4. Masturbation  
Chapter 16: 10. Doggystyle  
Chapter 02: 5. Blowjob  
Chapter 01: 9. Against the Wall  
Chapter 28: 14. Sixty-Nine  
Chapter 23: 8. Skype Sex  
Chapter 23. Trying New Position/Double Penetration  
Chapter 26: 13. Rimming  
Chapter 11: 28. Roleplaying  
Chapter 29: 19. Outdoors

Next school year:  
Chapter 04: 11. Dom/Sub  
Chapter 05: 1. Cuddles (naked)  
Chapter 12:15. Sweet and Passionate  
Chapter 13: 27. Rough, Biting, Scratch  
Chapter 14: 18. Morning Lazy Sex  
Chapter 22: 29. With Food  
Chapter 20: 22. On the Desk  
Chapter 18: 25. With Toys

Living together/past university-college:  
Chapter 25: 12. Fingering  
Chapter 08: 26. Boring Sex  
Chapter 03: 16. Public Place  
Chapter 27: 21. Shower Sex

Standalone:  
And Chapter 30: 30. Whatever Pleases You/Free!Orgy _(Since it violates my timeline that Makoto only comes into the relationship AFTER regionals and therefore the Marinka boys would NOT be a pairing yet, but hey, you do what you can do for the sake of smut ;P_ )  
**AND HEY. HEY.**** LISTEN.** Just so everyone can see what inspired the last chapter... tingos . tumblr post/ 62463524722. (Take out the spaces and it should work? If not go to Tingos' blog on Tumblr and add in that extra bit.) It was this, nyeheheh. Saw it and couldn't help myself. Wrote me an OT5.

Okay, last but not least, the announcement you all wanted.  
Yes. I am writing another story dealing with Marinka. BUT to be clear: it's not a pure smutfic like this one was. This one will be a bunch of one-shots from/set in the Of Boys and Cats universe. Er, that's another Marinka fic of mine (rated T hahaha) in case you didn't know. But these one-shots will range from over-the-top fluffy and cute to, yes, sex. However, it won't just feature the Marinka boys. Reigisa, SeiGou, and Sugitori (Nitori and his OC boyfriend) will also make appearances, sexy and non. And if I can ever find a lesbian couple, well...  
In any case, yes, I am writing another (partially) smutfic if anyone wants to follow that one too!


End file.
